Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji
by Red Kasei
Summary: A hobby, that's how it all started. Divorced and now friends, Vegeta 'accidentally' belew up his GR and had to wait for Bulma to fix it. Because Goku couldn't be his hobby, something else had to. Story no COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Red: No, I do not own Dragonball Z…though opportunity would be a fine think *winks*. The characters of Dragonball Z all belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation™. Though, I'm more for the idea that they belong to Toriyama-sama.

**Warning**

This is yaoi based. You _might_ see your two favourite character's humping like rabbits, or you might not. Let's just say, we'll see where the mood takes me.

…And if this does contain a lemon…

…No one under 18.

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji Finding a Hobby 

He sat leaning against the tree, eyes shut and waiting for the onna to come back to him. One eye peeked open and stole a glance at the Gravity Room where Bulma was, checking to see if she was done yet. But there was no sign of her, so he let his eye slide shut, the frown on his face deepening.

_What's taking that onna so long?_ He wondered. _It's not like I destroyed the Gravity Camber again._ Vegeta didn't know what really happened. All he knew was that he was training, as usual, when suddenly the gravity went even higher than he could manage. He tried to stop it and return it to the level he previously had it on, but it refused to co-operate. And when something doesn't co-operate with Vegeta, he makes _very_ short work of them. Mustering up enough energy, he blasted the main machine and the gravity returned to normal.

His eyes snapped open as soon as he heard her feet touch the grass. Saiyan senses are extremely powerful, so he could tell certain things about certain people without actually knowing them. Vegeta turned his head towards her, taking note that she had a _very_ pissed off look on her face. But he ignored it and asked his rather abrupt question.

"Well, have you fixed it yet, onna?" Bulma said nothing at first. She seemed to glare at him in a certain way, her mind contemplating on whether to calm down and tell him or to blow her top while telling him.

"No, _Ve-jee-tah!_" she sneered, emphasizing his name (seems like she went with option two). "I have not fixed your precious Gravity Room!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Simple, you destroyed it, you Jackass!!" she snapped. "It's complete scrap! There's practically nothing left of it!!"

"Well, it's not my fault!" he retorted. 

"No, it never is, is it?" his cheeks turned a light rose.

"All I did was give it a little blast so that the gravity wouldn't compress me into a Saiyan pancake!!" but Bulma ignored him.

"It'll take me _weeks_ to fix it!" she whined. "Maybe even _months_!" The very idea of waiting two to three months for the Gravity Room to be fixed again appalled the Saiyan no Ouji.

"_Nani??!_" he wailed. "Then what am _I _supposed to do for those months?!"

"Well, I normally would've suggested sparring with Goku, but he's got enough troubles of his own." Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes.

_Hai, he and that Banshee from Hell are finally getting a divorce._ He thought. Somehow, though he didn't know why, that made him somewhat happy.

"So, maybe you should find a hobby." Vegeta quirked his eyebrow.

"Hobby?" he asked, repeating the new term. "What in the hell is a hobby?!" Bulma's eyes widened in surprise that he didn't know what a hobby was.

"Well," she said slowly. "A hobby is like something you like doing. You know, like I do with tinkering with my tools. It basically passes the time."

_Hmm…maybe Kakarot could be my hobby._ His cheeks instantly flushed after that thought, highly embarrassed at what he could think of. But instead of looking embarrassed, he portrayed it as anger. "NANI?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" he yelled. "The only 'hobby' I've ever had to pass the time is to train!"

"Well, then you'll have to find another one." She replied coolly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, not believing this was happening.

"Do you realise," he growled, tone low and threatening. "That while I sit on my backside, doing this 'hobby', Kakarot will be able to surpass me faster than ever?!" Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta, that's not my problem! _You_ were the one who destroyed the Gravity Room and you're just going to have to be patient while I fix it!" Vegeta knew he couldn't argue with that, so he just huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away from her. Bulma sighed. Vegeta often reminded her of a little child, and she thought he was cute like that. Though, living with someone as cute as that did come at a price. Namely, temper tantrums. But she didn't mind. She and Vegeta had divorced long ago as they soon realised they were better off as friends and not as husband and wife. And this arrangement worked out very well, to everyone's surprise. 

She placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"Look, why don't you just go inside and think about it." She told him in a soft voice, as though she were speaking to a child. "Maybe something will come to you." Vegeta just grunted as he shrugged off her hand and stalked back to the house. Bulma smiled. It was funny. For two years of marriage, they did nothing but fight. While together, they were the worst of enemies. But a mere week after their divorce, they became good friends. Bulma just presumed that it was her. She figured that while they were married, she expected him to fulfil all the duties of a loyal husband. She never once stopped and thought that maybe he wasn't cut out to be all the things she wanted in an ideal husband. But after the divorce, she realised all of this at once.

Trunks was still their son, and they both raised him well. It was just that they weren't a 'couple' as such. Trunks didn't mind, as long as his mother didn't threaten to destroy his precious Gravity Room and his father didn't threaten to blast her into the next dimension. She smiled as she turned back to her laboratory. 

_Yes, things have definitely turned out for the better after we got separated._ Her smiled faded as she thought of another separation that was happening. _I can only hope the same for Goku.   _


	2. A Prince with Talent

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji A Prince with Talent 

He wandered into the house, grumbling about baka onna and how he was going to be damned if he found anything useful to do on this planet that would make time pass by faster. Even though he had lived for quite a while on Earth, and even though it felt more like a home to him than Vegeta-sei did, he still thought it useless. But the idea of finding a hobby wasn't the only reason why he was pissed off. He was rather ticked off that Bulma didn't pay any attention to him when he tried to reason with her that it wasn't his fault that the Gravity Chamber went loopy. He hated being blamed for something he didn't do. Well, he _did_ blast the main controls, but if he didn't, he would've become flatter than Mrs Brief's flapjacks!

_Speaking of flapjacks,_ he thought with a grin as he entered the kitchen and set to work. Rummaging through the cupboards, he gathered everything he would need and began to make flapjacks. Yes, this is where the reader starts staring with goggle eyes and jaw scraping against the ground, only to shut it and question, "Hang on? Vegeta can…*cough, sputter, sputter* _cook_??!!"

Yes, Vegeta can cook. After the divorce, Bulma had begun to spend more and more time dating 'cute' guys and less time at Capsule Corp. He knew he could always get Mrs Briefs to cook him something to eat, but she wasn't always around either. She was either in the garden busy with her flowers or visiting some of her equally air-headed friends. He couldn't hold it against either of them, as he knew they had their own lives and he had his. So he took it upon himself to learn how to cook. At first, he wasn't as successful as he would have liked to be, but it didn't dash his hopes at all. Because he was just a hotheaded prince, it only fueled his determination and he continued to try and make the perfect meal, one that would satisfy his hunger and appease his taste. After many months, that day finally came. He was very pleased with himself, and celebrated by making something really special.

_Hmm…I can cook,_ he thought as he poured the batter into the pan. _Didn't the onna once make a remark that cooking is like a hobby? I mean, I do like to experiment with taste and food, but do I really want to make it a 'hobby'? _He tossed the idea about as he rolled his eyes to the top of his head in thought. But he decided against it, shaking his head in disapproval. _Rather not. I only cook food to eat and gain nutrition. And the only reason I try and make it tasty is because…well…it tastes good. No, he wanted to have an actual hobby. If he was going to do something, it must be what he describes the word 'hobby' to actually be; useless fun. Useless, in that it's not used for anything or of use to anyone. But fun as well. _

But what in the hell could he do that is useless, but fun? Training wasn't useless, as he and Goku had saved Earth countless times because of their consistent training, even though it was fun. And cooking wasn't useless either, but it was fun too.

_Dammit!_ He cursed as he turned his first flapjack over. _What the hell else can I do?!_

"Ohayo papa!" Vegeta turned his head slightly to see Trunks come walking into the kitchen, holding a wad of blank paper and a pencil bag. Behind him was his 'Goku's clone' tail.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Vegeta-san!" greeted Goten. He just nodded. It wasn't within him to actually greet back, but he was polite nonetheless. Trunks and Goten acknowledged this and went to sit at the table.

"So, what did Mr Verf say we have to do for this art project?" asked Trunks as he sat down and pulled out the different shaded pencils.

"He said we had to draw and everyday action, like your mom fixing stuff or your dad training." He said as he shuffled through his papers.

"What have you done so far?"

"Not much," he admitted. "I've tried to draw my mom washing the dishes but I made her look like a gargoyle rather than a ningen."

_I'd say that's the most accurate drawing, then._ Vegeta thought with a smirk. Trunks laughed out loud as Goten showed him the deranged portrait.

"What did she say when she saw this?" Goten flustered.

"She hasn't seen it yet, and thank Kami-sama! She'd ground me for life if she saw this!" Trunks tittered and Vegeta silently smirked.

Nearly every day now, Goten would come over to Capsule Corp not to play, but to do homework with Trunks. And they always seemed to choose the moment when Vegeta was in the kitchen to do their work. Not he minded. He actually felt rather at ease with Goten's bird's chatter and Trunks's sarcastic remarks when doing the homework. They didn't really know that he always listened in on their conversation, but there wasn't anything big and secretive to tell anyways.

"What have _you_ drawn, huh Trunks?"

"I've tried to draw my grandma watering the flowers, but I made her head a little too big…it's not funny!!" he yelled when Goten started to giggle at the picture he drew. "I've also tried to draw my papa…but…he's got too much muscles!" Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"Hai so desu!" agreed Goten. "I've tried drawing my dad too…but I can't!"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'd say you've got it easier than me."

"How'd ya figure?"

"Simple, your dad is big and has got huge muscles, right?"

"Uh-huh." Agreed Goten as he nodded his head.

"My papa, on the other hand, is smaller but his figure is more compact."

"Compact?"

"Oh, come on!" whined Trunks. "Don't tell me you haven't compared your dad to mine! I mean, remember that day at the beach? My papa was standing right next to yours…it was so easy to see it then."

"Umm…hai." Goten said as he nodded his head, thinking back to that day. "Hai, I remember. Yeah, you're right. But they both have got very narrow waists, and very broad shoulders, and very tight butts…"

"_Ahem._" They both looked up from their work to Vegeta, who was looking at them with his eyebrows raised. "You're not the only ones in the kitchen at the moment." He said. Goten blushed a deep scarlet and Trunks tried to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks. 

"Uhh…gomen nasai, Vegeta-san." Goten apologized, face still scarlet.

"Umm…maybe we should go and look for something to draw…" Trunks muttered. 

"H-hai." Agreed Goten and they both rushed out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. 

Vegeta sniggered as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't upset with them for talking about his body shape; there was nothing really bad about it. He only stopped them because they happened to include Goku into the picture and his thoughts and imagination went for a little joy ride. His cheeks turned a slight rose as he glared down at his twentieth flapjack.

_Nan desu ka?_ He questioned himself. _What is it that is making me think about that third class baka twenty-four seven?_ Often, when someone only mentioned the name 'Goku', his thoughts instantly turned to him and Kakarot, alone. Most of the time he stopped himself there before his imagination ran away with him, but on lonely nights, he let himself be carried away. It was actually quite fun to see what his mind could think of, even though at times he blushed at the thought of their naked bodies entwined with each other, indulging in every hedonistic impulse their bodies desired.

He shook his head, trying to clear it from the sudden turn of thoughts.

_Baka ouji!_ He cursed himself. _One minute I'm thinking about a hobby and the next thing I know…_ he stopped abruptly as his eyes wandered over the table where Trunks and Goten were previously working. No one would really consider Vegeta to be the curious type, but he was. He only didn't show it because he didn't want it to break his bastard composure.

But because no one else was in the kitchen, he let it get the better of him. He picked up his plate of flapjacks, along with the golden syrup and the cinnamon, and sat at the table. Gingerly, he picked up one of Goten's drawings. The person in this portrait looked like some sort of vile hag, a witch that somehow materialized itself from the pages of Macbeth and onto his paper. But on closer inspection, he saw it was none other than Chichi. He smirked.

_I don't know why that brat is complaining. It's the most realistic drawing I've ever seen. _He put it down and picked up another drawing, one that looked something like Gohan. _Okay…I can see now why he was complaining. The actual picture of Gohan wasn't bad at all, but the shading was downright __awful! Vegeta couldn't decide whether he looked like he had a skin rash or had just come out of a slaughterhouse. He inspected Trunks's portraits and found they were just as bad. The one of Bunny made him giggle a little, and Bulma's portrait made him laugh out loud. She looked like she should be omitted to an insane asylum with her crossed eyes and messed up hair._

_Maybe I should keep this one._ He thought, contemplating on whether he should pocket it or not.

Just then, Mr Brief's black neko came walking into the kitchen. 

"Meow?" it asked Vegeta as it looked up at him. He glared down at it. 

"Iie, go away. I saw Bunny give you your breakfast already. This is mine!" it may have looked strange, the Saiyan no Ouji talking to a neko, but he knew better. That neko already proved to have the same amount of intelligence, if not more, of a ningen, so to him, it was like talking to Trunks. The neko gave another mew but he just shook his head. Giving up, it walked away from him and went to have a little catnap on the rug by the backdoor. Vegeta resumed eating his breakfast and looking at the very strange drawings his son and Goku's son had drawn.

By the time he had finished eating, he was deep in wonder whether Trunks got his drawing genes from his mother or him. He knew Bulma could do sketches, but those were only of blueprints and stuff she used for her work. Silently, he wondered if he, himself, could draw at all. He had never tried, and suddenly the idea of drawing portraits became interesting. Curiously, he took a sheet of paper and a pencil from Trunks's side of the table. He scoped out the kitchen for something interesting to draw when his gaze fell upon the neko. 

The neko was lying curled in a ball with one paw over its nose. The sun was shining through the window and on its back, casting a dark shadow to one side. Vegeta glanced down nervously at the paper, wondering if the final picture would come out well or worse than Trunks and Goten's. 

"Baka ouji," he muttered to himself. "It's just a picture…"

From there on, Vegeta totally lost himself. He became completely deaf and cold to the world surrounding him, focusing only on the neko and the paper. The only sounds he could hear was the faint scratching of lead as it moved across the paper. The only things he could see were the neko, the sunbeam and the shadow.

After about two hours, Vegeta pulled back to take a look at his picture. But he never got to look at his final result, as at that moment, he heard Trunks and Goten come walking back into the kitchen. Not wanting them to see that he was looking at their work, he quickly got up, plate in hand, as though he had just finished his breakfast and was going to wash up. But because they were deep in conversation, they didn't notice Vegeta at all.

"Dammit," cursed Trunks. "There's nothing that we can draw!"

"I know," agreed Goten. "It's too hard to draw because of either the complicated structure or the shading."

"Saa, we've scouted around…"

"Nani? What do you mean? We were playing in the gardens…"

"_And_ scouting around." Trunks quickly said. He wanted it to sound like he was the only one working. 

"Iie, we weren't."

"Saa, you weren't…but I was."

"Iie, you weren't…"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!!"

"Was not!!"

"Do you two brats mind?" Vegeta questioned, glancing over his shoulder as his washed the dishes. Goten blushed embarrassedly and Trunks just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe we should just gather our stuff and go upstairs." Suggested Goten. "We still have our Japanese Orals to do." Trunks nodded his agreement as he walked over to his side of the table and picked up his pencils and paper. He frowned a bit when he found he was one pencil less than before.

"Hey, Goten."

"Hai."

"Have you got my other pencil?"

"Iie."

"…shit."

Goten was gathering up his stuff as well when something caught his attention. There was another piece of paper sitting right next to his side and, curiously, he picked it up.

Immediately, his eyes went wide.

"T-T-Trunks!" he gasped.

"Nan desu ka?" he asked in a bored tone.

"C'mere and take a look at this!" Trunks gingerly put his things done and stalked coolly over to Goten. But that cool exterior was soon broken when he saw the picture.

"Good Kami-sama!!" he gaped. "Did you do this, Goten?" he asked. Goten shook his head, eyes still fixed on the paper.

"Iie, I can't draw nearly this good!" he said. "What about you?"

"Nani?"

"Did you draw this?"

"Baka! I just asked you if _you_ drew it!"

"Demo, I didn't."

"Neither did I." They both stared at the portrait of the neko.

"It's a mystery." Goten said after a lengthy silence, only filled with the sound of the noises outside and the clinking of crockery and cutlery as Vegeta continued to wash his dishes. Trunks and Goten first glanced at each other before they eyed Vegeta. Inside their heads, they were wondering if it was really him. After all, he was the only one in the kitchen when they last left. And he was the only one there when they came back.

"Hey, papa," Vegeta froze suddenly, almost confirming their suspicions.

"Hn." He asked, keeping his head facing away from them as he was trying to hide the pink blush that had crept up on his face.

"Did anyone else come in here after we left?"

"Iie, no one." It was then that he realised he just made things worse for himself and had to contain himself from banging his head on one of the dishes he was holding in his hand. Goten smiled mischievously.

"Saaaaaa…" he crooned sweetly, a sign to Vegeta that they knew. "No one else was in here?"

"I…iie."

"Soooo…that means that…"

"IIE!" he said as he spun around to face them. "I most certainly _did not draw that picture of the neko!"_

"Then how do you know what it is?" questioned Goten. Vegeta's blush deepened a bit when he realised he was digging his own grave.

"I…I just saw it on the table. That's all." Vegeta didn't know why he was getting so defensive over a mere picture, but he wasn't going to back down now.

"Papa," Trunks said slowly. "I'm thinking that you _did draw this."_

"Hn," he scowled at them. "And what proof do you have that I did this?" Trunks paused only for a moment as he struggled to prevent himself from smiling.

"My pencil is still behind your ear."

Vegeta blinked once. He blinked twice. Slowly, he reached up to his right ear and felt with a wet hand. Sure enough, there was a pencil lodged behind his ear. He slowly took it out and held it out in front of him, blushing a deep rose. He had been caught out.

"Vegeta-san," breathed Goten. "Did you…did you really draw this of Mr Brief's neko?" Vegeta blinked a couple of times before scowling at him, then turning his head away in a sign of defeat. The pinkish tinge still hadn't disappeared from his cheeks. "Umm…Vegeta-san?" No reply. "May I please have this picture." On hearing this, Trunks flipped.

"Nani?! What do you mean, 'may you have it'?! My papa drew it, so it's mine!" he reached to grab it from Goten, but he pulled it from him just in time. 

"No ways! Just because your dad drew it doesn't automatically make it yours! And besides, I asked first!"

"Hai, but he didn't say you could have it!"

"But you didn't ask, so he didn't say you could either!" Trunks glowered as he tried to grab the page from Goten.

"Give it here, it's mine!"

"Iie! I asked first!" Trunks paused for a moment as he scowled at his friend.

"And what exactly are you going to do with it, hmm baka?" he sneered. Goten narrowed his eyes at him and fixed him with a dirty look.

"Simple, I'm gonna frame it and put it up on my wall." He said in an equally sneering tone.

"But it's _mine_!" he yelled as he leapt at Goten, trying to grab the page.

"Fuck off, Trunks!"

"_You_ fuck off!!"

Vegeta watched, eyes wide with surprise that the two brats, the 'forever and ever best friends' duo, were fighting over his drawing.

_It can't be that good…_ he thought. Then he noticed they were pulling at each other clothing and using foul language that would make Chichi faint. "Hey!" he roared as he moved to separate the two. "Enough!" They broke away as soon as Vegeta yelled 'enough' and gazed at him with wide eyes. Silence filled the kitchen as he glared at them. "Has it occurred to you two that maybe _I_ want to keep my own picture?" Trunks and Goten blinked a couple of times before looking guiltily at the floor.

"Ah…hai." Goten muttered as he gave Vegeta the picture back. "Gomen nasai, Vegeta-san."

"Hn." He snorted as he took the picture from Goten. Not looking at the picture, he cocked his eyebrows. "Besides, why are you fighting over it?"

"Nani?" they both gave him 'deer caught in headlights' look.

"It's not like it's a brilliant picture or anything…"

"_Nani??!!_" they yelped, giving him the 'you sure as shit can't be serious!' look. He blushed a bit, but frowned it away.

"All I did was sit and draw. It's not like I planned it out…" he stopped abruptly when he saw the incredulous looks they were giving him. "Nani? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Great Kami-sama," gasped Goten. "Vegeta is the Saiyan Michelangelo."

"Dare?"

"Iie, he's not!" snorted Trunks. "My papa's the Saiyan Super Realism painter!" he declared proudly. Vegeta frowned, as he had no clue in hell what they were talking about.

"Hora, hora," called Goten. "Vegeta-san, could you perhaps draw a picture in our sketchbook?" Trunks's eyes widened with delight.

"Hai, papa!" he squealed. "Onegai?" Vegeta looked at them for a second, turning the thought over in his head for a few moments.

"Nande?" he asked. "Why do you want me to draw you pictures?"

"Because the neko one is _really_ good!" gushed Goten. "It looks _so real_!!"

"The term is _surreal, _baka."

"I meant 'so real', you moron!"

"Okay, fine." He sighed; getting a little tired with their argument. "If I draw one picture in your sketchbooks, what will you give me in return?" Goten and Trunks's smiles were wiped off their faces when he asked that.

"Nani? What do you mean?" asked Goten. "What do you want from us?" Vegeta smirked at them.

"I only want that picture that you drew of Chichi, Goten." He crooned. "I think that looks very much like her." Goten blushed ink red as he gazed down at the floor; highly embarrassed that Vegeta actually saw it.

"Uhh…okay."

"And all I want from you, Trunks," he said, shifting his gaze to his lavender haired son. "Is to irritate the fucking daylights out of your mother so that she fixes my Gravity Chamber faster." Trunks's face scrunched up in a pained way.

"Mom's gonna ground me…"

"I'm your father, I can un-ground you." He reasoned. Trunks tossed the idea in his head for a bit before nodding his agreement. "Good." He smirked at the two of them.

"So…can we bring our books down now?" Vegeta stared at Goten for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly.

"Hai, you can."

"Yesss!!" they hissed as they gave each other a high five.

Vegeta watched them as they ran up to Trunks's room, wondering if his picture really _was_ that good. He was answered when he looked down at the paper in his hand. He may have drawn it with pencil, but it looked very real.

_Like those old photographs that onna keeps shoving in my face,_ he thought. He smiled. _I think I have found my hobby. It was true, art wasn't exactly useful to anyone…but it __was fun. He had found a hobby. And best of all, he was getting Trunks to annoy Bulma and Goten to give him the picture of Chichi in exchange for one drawing each. _Tsk, maybe I should've asked Goten pictures of his father naked in exchange._ Immediately, he blushed a deep scarlet and proceeded to bang his head against the fridge.     _


	3. Be prepared

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji Be prepared 

_Today's the day,_ he thought, somehow excited. Vegeta walked along with Bulma in the mall, Trunks and Goten babbling beside them. Bulma wanted Vegeta to come with her to the mall because she wanted to buy clothes and she wanted his opinion before buying them. Ordinarily, Vegeta would have told her to go and have another CAT scan as he wasn't going, but this time, it suited him just fine. Trunks and Goten kept on gushing about how good his drawings were that they suggested to him to buy paints and canvas. Vegeta knew what paints were, but he had no clue in hell what a canvas was. So they then suggested that they go to the mall to buy him all the materials they said he would need. Vegeta had made them promise earlier not to tell anyone that he was going to take up art, and they completely understood. Poor Vegeta would be gawked at for the rest of his life if anyone found out he was doing something cultural, as he was the Saiyan no Ouji, and everyone thought him to be a total bastard.

"Hey mom," Trunks said, gaining his mother's attention. "May Goten and I go the games store? I want papa to buy me a new game." Bulma nodded.

"Sure. I'll be upstairs if you guys need me." she smiled sweetly and walked away. After a few moments, they lost her in the crowd. That was their cue to get Vegeta his new gear.

"Come on, papa!" Trunks said as he pulled Vegeta hand.

"Waaah!" he yelped. "Where are we going?"

"To the art store over there!" Goten pointed out. Vegeta looked up and saw a cooky old store cramped away in the corner of the mall. He silently pondered on why he hadn't seen it before, as it looked older and wooden, unlike all the other plastic and metal high-tech stores. But he simply dismissed it when the two chibi's pushed him through the door.

He entered the shop, pausing slightly as he craned his head up to look at a bell that tinkled as the door opened and closed. He gazed about, and found he was rather comfortable in his new surroundings…much more comfortable. Seeing as there was hardly anyone in there, it didn't feel so claustrophobic. And also, because of all the colours of paints, inks and pencil crayons, Vegeta felt at ease. Just as he was admiring a crimson pot of paint, Trunks and Goten pulled him over to the counter.

"Do you mind?" he growled. "I _can_ walk by myself!"

"Gomen nasai, Vegeta-san," apologized Goten as he rubbed the back of his head the same way his father does. "But I think it's best if you get all the stuff before Bulma-san remembers something and decides to find us." Vegeta was just about to snap back that the onna was on a shopping spree, so why in the hell would she want to bother with them, when he thought that Goten might be right, and kept his mouth shut. Trunks rang the bell on the front desk a couple of times before an old man, almost bald with a short, silver beard and square spectacles balancing on a crooked nose, appeared from the door behind the counter. He smiled softly at them as his piercing green eyes wafted over them.

"Konnichiwa," he greeted them politely. "May I help you?"

"Konnichiwa," Trunks greeted back. "We'd like to buy some art supplies."

"Hmm, we have a huge variety, as you can see." He said, waving his hand gracefully at the aisles of paints and drawing materials. "What is it exactly that you require?"

"Umm…I guess all the things for an aspiring artist." He replied. Vegeta raised his eyebrows at this. Him? An Aspiring artist? All the while he was thinking Trunks was just flattering him for his own personal gains, but he privately _did_ feel profoundly flattered.

"In that case," he said slowly. "You'll need a sketch pad, a couple of canvas-if you so wish-coloured pencils, brushes, paints and a palette." They all nodded their heads slowly. "So, shall I get them for you?" They nodded their heads again. "You had better come with me, though. Just so I can be sure of what you want." They waited for him as he slowly crept over to the open gap in the counter, and followed as he walked down the first aisle.

An hour later, they were back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was still at the mall, but they went back home quickly just to drop his stuff off. They all stood back to admire all the new brushes, paints and cream sheeted sketchpads they had bought. Goten looked up at Vegeta and beamed.

"Isn't this great, Vegeta-san?" he asked. Vegeta looked down at him before giving his regular 'hn' as a reply. But he really agreed with Goten. He was very excited to have his own paints and brushes.

_Now I can see what I can _really_ do! He thought determinedly. _

"Uhh…papa?" Vegeta looked down at Trunks. "I think we should be going back to the mall now. Mom might be looking for us." Vegeta and Goten nodded their agreement before all three took off back to the mall. 

Vegeta inwardly sighed. Pity, he actually wanted to stay back home and admire his things for a little bit more…

Goku sighed as he looked out on the lake. The sky was clear, as usual, the grass was waving in the gentle breeze and everything looked so calm and tranquil. Sadly, that was far from what was really going on around there. Goku was upset. Well, that's putting it mildly. No, Goku was deeply hurt that after 22 years of marriage, Chichi decided to leave him. Goku didn't know what he did wrong, though he suspected that Chichi's leaving was due to his constant absence at home. It wasn't his fault; in fact, it wasn't a fault at all. All he did was train and spar with Vegeta. He saw no harm in that. In fact, he thought that it might be better for him and Chichi that way, seeing as she was always screaming at him for some reason or other. But apparently, Chichi thought different. If he wasn't always at home, then he was a bad husband. 

Sometimes, Goku thought that that was the reason why they separated. But most of the times, he suspected that she had found someone else. Someone to her liking. Someone who didn't run off with Saiyan no Ouji's for the whole day and then return home with their clothes in tatters and about a billion huge bruises and wounds. He didn't know why he thought things like that, but he swore he could smell another man on her…literally! He sometimes suspected that, being Saiyan and all, he was able to pick up faint scents that no ningen could. Obviously Vegeta would know about things like that, but he never asked the fiery ouji. He was always distracted by something. He didn't know what or why, but whenever he was around his ouji; his mind always went blank. Or otherwise when asked a question by Vegeta, his mind would race with suitable answers, even if it required a very simple answer.

Usually, he came to this spot by the lake to think about Vegeta and just what was it that was making him so on edge when he was around the smaller saiyan. But today, he just came to sit and ponder about his relationship between him and Chichi, and whether he should be so upset about it or not. Granted, Chichi could be a very nice woman when she wanted to be. She could cook _wonderful meals, she was very neat and tidy, and she was a very caring person. Although, the bad side to her was that she was rather over bearing and bossy, telling everyone what they should do and how they should live. She was always pushing Gohan to study, not really considering his own feelings towards studying every day. And, on more than one occasion, she could be a real pain in the ass. It was then that Goku wondering if he ever really loved Chichi, or if he just liked her. _

Truth was, Goku had never experience real love before, so he honestly didn't know what it felt like. It wasn't that he was stupid, he knew that the difference between love and like is that when you love someone, your feelings are far more intense for them. But the problem was, he never felt that way about Chichi. Sure, he sometimes worried about her when a new threat came about, but that was only because he was concerned on what Gohan and Goten would do without their mother around. He never really worried about Chichi unless the entire universe was at stake. Never.

Vegeta, on the other hand, he _constantly_ worried about. Not because he was afraid the borderline psychopath Saiyan no Ouji might actually decide to destroy the planet, but…he didn't know. He was just concerned about Vegeta, all the time! In the beginning, when Vegeta was having some troubles adjusting on Earth, he was worried about him. Whenever Vegeta was in trouble, he worried. When Vegeta and Bulma were going through divorce, he was worried…and a little hopeful. Of what, he wasn't sure. But when they sparred, he was _especially _worried about his precious ouji. He was scared that he might hurt the smaller saiyan. Obviously if he told Vegeta that, that would be the last sentence he would ever utter, but still…that was just how he felt.

Goku frowned to himself as he stared out onto the glassy lake, hands unconsciously stroking the long grass.

_What is with me?_ He wondered. _Why is it that every time I think about Vegeta, I get so lost and confused? Sure, I can think of Krillin, Chichi and Bulma, no problem. But Vegeta…? He shook his head. __I don't understand it. I just don't understand it. He returned his gaze to the cerulean lake, completely oblivious to the warmth welling in the pit of his stomach as he chanted Vegeta's name like a mantra, over and over, in his head._

He slowly dipped the new horse haired brush into the small splotch of emerald green that he had just made, sitting on his clean palette. Brows furrowed in deep concentration, he painted Mrs Briefs sunning herself outside. He didn't have to worry about being spotted, as he was looking down on her and she was fast asleep, anyway. 

As soon as they all got back from the mall, Vegeta raced up to his room to admire his new art things for a bit more. He liked the crisp, clean paper of the sketchbooks with the hard, black outer cover. He liked the clean and brand new tubes and pots of paint, waiting to have splotches of their own colour decorating their rim. He liked the brushes, how some of them were stiff, some were soft, some were fat and some were thin. He couldn't say what he loved most, but he knew he adored every single thing of his art kit. He grinned as he took a step back and took a look at what was forming. He had been painting Mrs Briefs for about an hour now, and he was coming along well.

"Not bad," he complimented to no one. "Hmm…maybe it could use a little vermilion here…" Vegeta was having a blast! He loved every minute of sitting in his room, doing nothing but drawing and painting. He grinned to himself. _If I'm not careful, I might turn into a ningen loving baka like Kakarot… Vegeta paused for a moment, then went back to painting, brows furrowed even more. _Kakarot…_ Vegeta didn't know what was going on with Goku, and he didn't know why he wanted to know. _

In a way, he was worried about him. Sure, Vegeta never liked that kono ama he was married to, but that didn't mean he wanted Goku to be unhappy. He wasn't too sure of whether Goku was pleased about this or not, but had an inkling he wasn't. After all, Goku was so gentle and childlike; he wouldn't be surprised if he was lying on his bed at home right now, crying. Almost instantly after thinking that, Vegeta felt a pang in his heart.

_Kakarot…_ he thought as he dropped his brushes into his water jar, finished his painting and cleaning up. _How I wish omae wa ore no mono da. _He put his paints nearly away in his new hiding spot. _Nakanaide, tenshi no sora. I'll come for you… he looked out the window, out to the mountains where he knew Goku was. _

_…one day._

Red: Gomen nasai if this is a very short chapter…but I think it would be better if I carried it on in the next chapter, ne? Besides…I dun want anyone to suddenly leave…heheheheheh…        


	4. Promises

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji A Promise 

He rolled over, fast asleep and snuggled deep in his cocoon made from the sheets and blankets on his bed. Everything was silent, everything was dark…

_RIIIIIIINNG!!! RIIIIIIIINNNGG!!!_

That is, until his alarm clock goes off. But as soon as it started, a slender hand slammed down on the button, silencing the alarm almost immediately. As he pulled his hands back into his nestled cocoon, he silently pondered if he should get up or just stay in bed.

_Uh uh!_ He told himself as he tentatively one foot out from the mass of sheets. _I said a week ago I wanted to do this, and I didn't for the past seven days! I am going to get up or else! Fuyuu doesn't last forever… Shivering slightly from the cold, he tossed the blankets back. Goosebumps appeared on his legs, for he was wearing only his boxers and a thick PJ top. __Kuso! I guess this'll teach me to get up early without wearing the right stuff!! He slipped into a pair of slippers before scurrying over to his hiding place and setting everything up outside his window._

Just as he finished and sat himself down, he saw the first rays of light peaking over the mountains. It wasn't like a picture you see other artists paint. The morning sun didn't appear, but the signs that it was coming were there. The indigo horizon turned a light cerulean, then it bled into a shade of green, yellow, orange and crimson with a hint of pink. It was already a spectacular sight, but with the bare trees with their glittering frost covering and the ground covered in snow, clean and crisp and untouched by hands or feet of ningen or seibutsu, it was a _beautiful _scene. 

For a mere moment, Vegeta sat very still, eyes wide with wonder. He silently questioned himself on how he hadn't noticed this when he first came to Earth, but quickly dismissed it as his urge to capture this beauty took over his mind and he began to paint furiously…yet with a gentle touch and graceful movements.

Beauty. That was all he was interested in these days. Trunks made a comment that it was a side effect of painting so well, but he thought it was something called 'Artist Heart'. It was a term he made up for the sudden rush of overwhelming beauty he was suddenly noticing. Vegeta was still a solitary Saiyan no Ouji, but he didn't spend all his time training anymore. Half of it was spent on painting and drawing. But more than 99% of that half was spent searching for the perfect beauty. He wanted to find the most beautiful creature on this planet and capture its radiance. But so far, he had found none the sparked his interest as such. Sure, as soon as he saw something his curiosity would be aroused, but the end result always didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. They never had that little thing he was looking for. Yes, they looked _exactly like the object he was drawing, but there just seemed to be something _missing_! _

Unsure of what, he usually ended up shoving his things away and stomping down to the Gravity Chamber to work off the stress and frustration he was feeling. Bulma didn't notice anything at all; she was far too busy in her own life. She was even too busy to notice the closeness developing between Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks knew that he was getting closer to his father, and he relished every single minute in the ouji's presence. Vegeta often told himself that he did not care for the brat, as he was merely just accepting his presence in order to help him with this 'art' thing. But secretly, he was growing fond of all the times he and his son spent together. But that sure as hell didn't mean he was going to let him psychically get close. 

Goten often came by Capsule Corp as well to see how Vegeta was doing. Every day he went in, he came out with two or more drawings. Goten _loved Vegeta's works of art. He willingly sat in silence with Trunks watching him paint a picture of a blossoming rose. Goten wished he could have it, but he daren't ask Vegeta. Vegeta already gave him the pieces he did as soon as Goten came over. He couldn't tell if they were rejects or not, but quite frankly, he didn't care._

But one day, when Goten came around, both Trunks and Vegeta noticed that he wasn't his usual preppy self. Vegeta often told himself that he didn't give a rat's ass what others felt about him or anything else, but he couldn't ignore Goten. Goten was like his second son, as he spent most of his life around Capsule Corp when he was growing up, and even more so after Chichi and Goku got divorced.

Goten sat himself down at the table and watched his friend eat while Vegeta stood at the counter, apparently cooking Spring Rolls and Onigirii with nori. Normally, Trunks ate at a very fast pace, scarfing down all that was in front of him before jumping up and trotting outside to play with Goten or watch Vegeta paint. But because he could sense a sort of troublesome feeling radiating off Goten, he ate far more slowly than usual. A normal ningen would never notice the difference, but Vegeta did. He, too, could feel the sorrowful aura of the normally bright and chirpy demi-saiyan. It worried him…to a certain degree. 

"So, what do you want to do after I'm finished eating?"

"Nothing." This shocked both Vegeta and Trunks, as Goten was the first to suggest something.

"We can't do nothing,"

"Hmm…nan desu ka?" he asked, seemingly coming out of his trance. Trunks stared at him for some time, fork poised in his right hand as he searched Goten's eyes for a sign of what was wrong.

"I asked you what you want to do when I'm finished eating?" he said slowly.

"Oh," Goten shrugged. "I dunno." Now both Vegeta and Trunks were a little worried of what was going on. Vegeta had never been the type to care for anyone, but he was very much concerned with the boy.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he turned around and spoke to Trunks.

"Trunks, could you go and fetch my book." He said. "It's the one with the deep indigo cover." Trunks nodded, totally understanding why Vegeta asked that. He stood up and pushed his plate away from him, then trotted out the door as fast as he could. Once Vegeta was sure that he had left, he walked over to Goten with a plate with Onigirii. He sat down in Trunks spot, right next to Goten, and took a look at him.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked abruptly. Goten's eyes immediately flickered up to his own, a little apprehensive about the sudden question.

"Na…nan desu ka, Vegeta-san?" he asked.

"What's up with you? And don't say it's nothing because I can damn well see it in your eyes!" he snapped as Goten opened his mouth. Vegeta knew that he was going to say that nothing was wrong, then laugh and slap that stupid 'Son grin' on his face again. Well, he wasn't going to have it! Goten realised that there was no use in telling Vegeta there was nothing wrong, as he knew he couldn't deny it in front of his ouji. Besides, he really _did want to tell someone what was wrong, and Vegeta __was asking. Even if Vegeta didn't seem like the first person that would care, still…_

"It's," he started, then took in a deep breath and exhaled. "It's my dad."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, heart suddenly hitting the sides of his ribcage. _Dammit! I thought I had that under control!!_

"Hai," he sighed. 

"What about him?"

"Saa, I went to his house to visit him a few weeks ago and…" he paused, mentally deciding whether he should tell him or not. After all, Vegeta was a pretty fair person and he would let you have your say. But, sadly, he was also a bit of a demon when it came to emotions. He knew Vegeta disliked his father for being stronger than he was, for taking away what should have rightfully been his, and at the first sign of weakness, Vegeta would be there to see his downfall, as though it would make him feel better. But because Vegeta had seemingly changed over the past few months, he couldn't see the harm in taking the risk. 

"He's what?"

"He's…not looking too good." That was an understatement.

"Elaborate."

"Saa, my dad looks really worn down. He looks so…_depressed! I mean, I don't know if it's because he misses my mom, but he looks so sad! He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks! And he's having trouble looking after himself." Oh me, oh my, oh my! We __are understating things, aren't we, Goten?_

Goten suddenly looked at Vegeta in such a way, it made him nervous.

"N…nani?" he growled defensively.

"Ano…Vegeta-san," he said. "It wouldn't be too much if you…if you…if you go and visit him?" Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Nani_?! Nande?!" he yelped.

"Saa, it's just that…you seem like the only person who understands him, Vegeta-san." Goten admitted. "He also asks about you all the time." Vegeta felt his heart do double somersaults on hearing that, but he growled inwardly to himself, berating himself to getting so hyped about nothing at all.

"Honto ni?"

"Hai, he asks how you are doing and stuff, and how you're doing with your training." Vegeta felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach like a rock.

_Baka!! Of _course_ he'd ask that! You're his rival! He's also your sparring partner! "So, I guess he misses fighting a real opponent, ne?" Goten nodded._

"Hai so desu," he blushed a little, gazing down at his fingers. "So, will you…would you…?" Vegeta studied Goten only for a moment before making up his mind. Sighing in an almost exasperated tone, he rolled his eyes and said,

"Okay, okay! I'll go and see how that third class baka is doing."

What happened next, Vegeta never, in a million years, would have thought that it could happen. Goten beamed happily up at Vegeta before launching into his arms and giving him a big hug.

"Domo arigato, Vegeta-san!" he cried happily, burying his face in the crook of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta blushed a deep shade of scarlet, hands hanging limp at his sides, as he was unsure as of whether he should hug the boy back, or do nothing at all. He went with option two. As Goten pulled back, he saw the shocked expression on Vegeta's face accompanied with the blush. He, too, flushed a light rose. "Oh! Gomen, Vegeta-san." He said, his cheeks turning a delicate pink.

"Uh…okay…" Vegeta muttered, unsure of exactly what to say to the boy. He knew he could always berate the boy, yell at him for getting so close and pretend like he didn't like it at all. But that was just the trouble; he _did! He had never gotten that close with a person…willingly, at least. But before he could make another movement, Goten's cute little voice piped up._

"Ano, Vegeta-san, may I please have one of your oishii onigirii?" Vegeta looked at the little Goku-clone, rose blush still present on his cheeks, making him look cuter than ever.

"Uhh…sure," he said as he pushed the plate towards the Son child.

"Arigato!" and Goten slowly dug in; savoring the delicious cooking that was Vegeta's. Sure, Vegeta couldn't cook as well as his mother, but he did give his food a certain type of flavoring that was irresistible.

Vegeta looked over that Son child. He wondered why in the hell was he behaving so friendly all of a sudden to him, when he realised that he had been like that for a couple of months now. And besides, Goten looked so remarkably like Goku; it was hard not to kind of like the boy. He sighed as he reached for an onigirii.

Looks like I'll be paying that baka a visit tomorrow… 

_/Don't call him a baka if you really like him! / _His inner voice berated him.

_Urasai!!_  


	5. Beautiful

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji Beautiful 

Goku rolled over on his bed; eyes shut but wide awake. It had been many months since he and Chichi had broken up, and he _still couldn't understand why she had left him. He felt very lonely. Honestly, he wasn't really lonely in the physical aspect. Goten came to visit him everyday since the divorce, and for that he was eternally grateful for. Gohan didn't drop by as much, but he had a family of his own, and he had work to go to, too. Goku really wanted to see his first born son as well, but he understood why he didn't come around as often as he said he would have liked._

But he was lonely in the fact that he had no one else to share his house with. He didn't have a companion. Sure, he could rent out a room and have some complete stranger make himself at home in his house, but he was certain that at first sight of watching Goku train, they'd head for the hills! Not that he'd be doing much training, as he was far too depressed to do that. Goku smiled weakly as he thought of Vegeta's face painted with shock and horror when he hears that 'Kakarot, the Mighty Saiyan' is slacking on his training. 

_Poor 'Geta,_ he thought with amusement. _I wonder what he's doing now…_ Goku paused as the smile faded from his face, and he buried his face back into his pillows. That was how most of his thoughts went. Even if he was thinking of something small and mundane, like eating or washing up, his thoughts would always wander to Vegeta. It's not that he minded thinking about the fiery ouji, but it was getting rather annoying eating your sandwich and wondering what Vegeta would say should he see the 'Third Class Baka' eating very slowly…at least, slower than his normal rate of consumption.

_Why can I not go a day without thinking of him? _He asked himself, almost exasperatedly. _Nande? Goku found himself, once again; wondering what Vegeta was doing at that exact moment. After a little contemplation on whether to feel out the source of his agitation, he reached out to find Vegeta's ki._

"_Nani??!!_" he yelped as he sat bolt upright in his bed. "Why…why in the hell is Vegeta coming here?!"

Sure enough, Vegeta was on his way. He woke up that morning, remembering the promise he gave Goten on seeing his father, and cursed profoundly. The night before, Vegeta had totally forgot about visiting the burly Saiyan…thinking of him, yes, but thinking about visiting him, no. 

_Kuso!_ He cursed to himself. _Why did I have to make that promise with that…that…gaki! I was planning on spending my day sketching something beautiful, but looks like that might be out the window!_ But Vegeta had brought his sketchbook and pencil crayons just in case he spotted something that sparked his interest. He had packed it with the reason that because Goku was depressed; he was most likely slacking on his training. And with Goku being Goku, that was _very_ likely. So, should he land one well-placed punch on the Earth-raised Saiyan, he'd be out like a light. And Vegeta reasoned that he wasn't going to wait many hours for the baka to finally regain consciousness, doing nothing. Vegeta really didn't mind if Goku didn't want to train at all, either. That would probably be better for him as he didn't want to beat the shit out of a highly depressed man…as tempting as it is.

_Hn,_ he snorted to himself. _But with the way life has been going on so far, I wouldn't be so surprised if he _still_ manages to knock me out! Even though he's been slacking! But Vegeta knew he couldn't really say that. After all, Chichi was a total ikeike, but Goku was very loyal. Vegeta could imagine his fragile heart shattered into billions of pieces and it made his own ache. __The way I think of Kakarot…it's not as though I lust after him. A light rose appeared on his cheeks. _I think…I feel more for him, if I actually care about how he's doing. _The blush deepened a bit as a sheepish smile curled on his lips. __I think…I think…watashi wa Kakarot daisuki desu…a lot. The blush deepened as he realised he truly __did care for the Earth-raised warrior. But his smile faded and was replaced by a scowl when he reminded himself that Goku, in no way, would feel the same way he did about him, as he was still brooding over the separation between him and the harpy. With one last push of ki, he flew over the mountains and on to Goku's house._

"What on Earth does Vegeta want with me?" he asked out aloud as he stood in his gi bottoms, looking out from his window into the sky. He sighed. "Well, seeing as Vegeta's coming, I may as well get up." He trotted over to his bed and slowly made it up, smoothing out all the wrinkles and creases he had made from the previous night's sleep. The house was relatively empty, as most of the things that used to decorate the house belonged to Chichi. But now that she wasn't there anymore, it seemed bare and uncared for. Almost inhumane. He sighed as he put on his weighted blue vest, then his orange gi top, tying a deep blue sash around his waist to keep the loose gi on his body. He figured halfway through making the bed that the only reason Vegeta was coming there was for a spar. After all, it had been many months since they had beaten the shit out of each other; the ouji was bound to have missed it.

Just as he walked into the kitchen, there was a knocking at the door. He needn't really open it to find out who it was, as not only could he sense Vegeta's ki right outside the door, he could smell him. That spicy, cinnamony, almost feminine fragrance wafting through the slits in the door, rolling over him like an opium drug. He lifted his head as he took in a long, deep sniff of the scent, relishing in its glory for belonging to the only other pure blooded saiyan besides him. But he quickly snapped out his curious daze as he remember that patience was not a virtue of the volatile ouji, and therefore the poor door would suffer greatly if it did not open within the next knock. 

Goku opened the door and smiled down at the flame haired ouji. His smile was not returned,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Vegeta-san."

"Ohayo, Kakarot." But his greeting was. Goku almost toppled over in shock! Vegeta had never, not once in his life, ever greeted him with such formality! True, it was just 'good morning', but the Saiyan no Ouji _never replies to a greeting! Especially one that came from him! "Hisashiburi, Kakarot."_

"Umm, yeah…what are you doing here, Vegeta-san?" he asked, trying to keep his face natural. Vegeta gave a careless shrug. 

"I came here to spar." He said simply.

"Oh…kay." Goku didn't what else to say. Here was the man who had been in his thoughts since they first met, looking very sexy in his body hugging spandex suit. Goku's almost faltered after thinking of the ouji as 'sexy'. _What in the hell is wrong with me?! He yelled at himself. Vegeta just stood dead still, staring at Goku as though he was waiting him to say something._

"Kakarot?" he asked, more than a little confused by the awkward silence surrounding them.

"Uh…oh! Hai, Vegeta?"

"Are you going to come out and spar, or not?" Goku really wanted to say that he didn't feel like it, as he still felt rather fatigue from just hanging around the house doing nothing. But the images of Vegeta's face twisted in anger that he was being taken lightly made Goku's stomach do funny twists. He didn't want Vegeta to think that he was afraid he was going to hurt him, as the obstinate ouji _hated_ being treated like a weakling, as he put it. He didn't care if Goku beat the shit out of him; he was just too stubborn to let it go. So he said the complete opposite of what he felt.

"Sure, Vegeta!" he said as he slapped on his 'Happy-Son' face. "Just let me get my boots on and I'll be out there in a minute! Why doncha come inside while you wait?"

Vegeta screwed his face up as soon as he recognised that happy mask. He hated it! Why couldn't Goku just come out with his feelings now that he had no one else to please? It's not like he really cared what Vegeta thought of him…did he? Vegeta didn't know why Goku was pretending to be so happy and cheerful as he normally was, as he could see the depression lines around the younger man's eyes. But he just let him be. After all, by the way Goku was acting; it was as though he truly did miss his evil harbinger of a wife. Thinking about this made Vegeta's cheeks turn a very light pink with anger, but his face remained neutral otherwise, eyes staring up at the taller man.

He stepped in after Goku, eyes wandering around the house. He didn't like it. That was it. The house was too bare and empty. Even though he knew most of the things that decorated the house belonged to Chichi, he couldn't help but feel that Goku should at least make an effort to make the house look welcoming.

_Hmm…if I brought some of my stuff over, maybe it might decorate the place a little…_ Vegeta caught himself just before he started to blush, as he knew he was imply that he should move in with Goku. He walked over to the couch and sat down; duffel bag still strapped around his shoulder. All that was left in the house was the one couch, the coffee table, a lamp and a photo of the three Son males. As Vegeta sat there, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the taller Saiyan. He always had everything he could ever want; now it was all gone. Vegeta never had what he always wanted, nor did he know what it was, but at least he knew he never had to deal with losing whatever it was. 

_Poor Kakarot,_ he thought. _It's a no wonder why he's so upset._

Just then, Goku came walking back into the room, boots on his feet. 

"Saa, Vegeta-san?" he asked, smile still plastered to his face but eyes bleeding with sadness. "You ready to go?" Vegeta felt his heart constrict. He had never seen Goku upset like this before. It was made even worse by the fact that Goku was trying to hide it and not come out with his own feelings. At that moment, Vegeta silently wondered exactly how much he knew about the Earth-raised Saiyan. All the while, he kept thinking of him as the 'Third Class Baka', the hopeless example of pureblooded Saiyans, the complete idiot of the lot. But now that he looked deep into his eyes, he could see far more intelligence in those dark orbs than he had ever known. He wondered if this was why Goku was always better than him, because others expected something stupid or pathetic to come out of his mouth thereby making him seem a total baka whereas the truth was that Goku was letting out very little of what he actually thought. It was too confusing, too painful to think about it.

"Ano…'Geta?" Vegeta's eyes came back into focus when Goku called out his name. He realised that he had been spaced out for a few minutes, and the thought of looking like a freak in front of Goku made him blush, but not too much.

"Umm…hai, we can go now." 

Vegeta trotted outside and Goku followed.  Goku knew he could always walk over to Vegeta, but somehow the sway of Vegeta's hips and ass had him in a trance. He knew he was staring, and he knew _where_ he was staring…but he couldn't help it! He had always known that Vegeta had a wonderfully petit waist and compact body, but just how compact he saw only once. It was one day at the beach. 

~ Flashback ~

Vegeta was scowling as usual, pissed off because Bulma wasn't allowing him to stay home and train in his Gravity Room.

"Don't worry, 'Geta," he said, teasing the smaller saiyan who still had his clothes on. "We can train here in the water. No one will really see us."

"Hn, fine then," he said as he moved his hands down to the bottom of his shirt. "Beating the shit out of you always seems to satisfy me…" What came next, Goku honestly wasn't prepared for. He had studied the ouji's lithe and slender form through his very tight spandex suit, but this was as completely new sight! The light and shadow played all around Vegeta's flawless skin, emphasizing assets Goku hadn't seen through the suit. His stomach muscles looked incredibly tight, his pecs perfectly chiseled, his back muscled well defined and his ass…what an _ass_!! Of course, he was wearing his mizu gi, but as it clung to his backside…Goku was _sure he was drooling! [**AN: yeah, well…who can blame him? *cheeky winks*] It may have only been a few seconds he was staring, but he felt as though he could stare at the beautiful body for the rest of time itself. Vegeta turned his head.**_

"So, are you ready?"

"Huh? What was that?!" because naughty thoughts were running through Goku's head at that moment, the husky sentence of Vegeta combined seemed to…arouse him. Sadly, instead of smirking, he scowled.

"Sparring, you baka!" he hissed.

"Oh…oh, hai!"

~ End Flashback ~

That was the first and only time he had seen nearly all of the ouji. Except when they were training, of course. But then, Vegeta moved too fast for his eyes to follow so he never got much of a chance to admire the beautiful form. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped. Goku stumbled a bit but stopped as well.

"Kakarot," Vegeta began, but the rest of his words were lost as Goku stared at his face. 

He was so beautiful! How did he not notice this before?! Well, he did. Goku had always known that Vegeta was a handsome man, but he had never really thought of him as beautiful as such. Right at that moment, he wasn't scowling, so his eyes weren't narrowed. Instead, they were wide and full of life and curiosity. His lips weren't tight, so he could see they were rather full and pouty…and maybe a little moist…yummy. And because he wasn't scowling he looked so…so…_innocent_!

_Heh, who'd have thought it! Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji, looking innocent?_ He mused to himself. Privately, he wondered what Vegeta looked like when he was sleeping, when he wasn't scowling or glaring at anyone. _He probably looks like a little bear._ He thought. But his musings were cut short when Vegeta's beautiful wide orbs suddenly narrowed.

"Are you listening to me, baka?!" he snapped. Goku blinked a number of times, clearing his head before looking at the small, flame haired ouji.

"Umm…gomen nasai, Vegeta-san." He apologized. "Nan de sute?" Vegeta frowned.

"I asked you if you were ready?"

"Oh…umm…hai so desu!" he answered, grinning from ear to ear. Vegeta just wished he'd stop smiling like that, slapping on a false smile while his eyes overflowed with painful emotions. 

_Chottomate kudasai!_ Vegeta's eyes narrowed a little bit more, studying Goku's pure onyx eyes. _Funny, they don't look so sad anymore. He thought. _They look almost…_ Vegeta almost let a gasp escape his lips, but he caught it just in time. It did not stop his eyes from widening though. _He…he looks almost Saiyan! That glint can only be described as Saiyan!! Machigainai!!_ Even though Goku _was_ a Saiyan, he never really _looked_ like one. He looked more like the happy-go-lucky buffoon that Vegeta always associated him with. But now…there was just something in his eyes that made Vegeta practically shiver. Vegeta was wondering what he was thinking of when his brain reminded him the obvious; sparring. Goku was just getting his psyche warmed up for the battle. Vegeta scowled at himself, despising that little ray of hope that Goku felt the same about him as he did for the burly saiyan. _

"Good," he replied crisply. "So, dou da?" the usual fighting mask came up as he smirked and slid into an offensive stance. Goku just grinned back as he, too, slid into his defensive stance.

"Certainly, my ouji."

Three hours later and they were still at it. Half an hour after they started, Goku was glad that they did. Starting out again was rather tough, but it only took him a few minutes to regain his fighting skills and about another twenty minutes to actually block off Vegeta attacks. He was still a little bruised and battered, but his defensive level was pretty high so he was relatively okay. He had to admit Vegeta was really going for it today. It's not like Vegeta never gave his fights his all, but it just seemed he was more zealous today than before. Goku knew that he could easily burst into Super Saiyan and knock Vegeta clear out the sky if he really wanted to, but he was just enjoying the view of the ouji, gi torn and sweat running over all his absolutely sexy curves. He supposed that was one of the reasons why Vegeta kept on getting in so many hits.

Vegeta was having a blast! It had been many months since he and Goku had last sparred, so obviously fighting along with a real partner again was just so invigorating! 

_Fuck all that Feng-shui shit and karma crap Bulma keeps trying to force on me, _he thought as he spun on the ball of his foot to recoil and attack Goku again. _The feel of sweat cooling my heated skin and the burn in my muscles is just too good for any icy bath, and certainly sitting in a lotus position, meditating, can't compare to this! Kakarot and I…sparring outside his house. He grinned maniacally as he blocked another punch of Goku's and pulled his fist back, ready to strike. _

But just as he did, he suddenly caught sight of Goku's face. It was almost as though he had seen it in slow motion. The huge, onyx orbs slowly closing in a fan of ink black lashes, gently kissing the very edge of his cheeks before fluttering up to reach the top ridge of his eyelid. In that one moment, Vegeta not only felt his heart leap out his chest and throttle his neck, but he stopped _everything_! Goku didn't notice this, and immediately went on the attack. He kneed Vegeta in the gut and then hit him right between the shoulder blades, back down to the earth. Vegeta went sailing into the ground without any resistance, completely oblivious to what Goku was doing. 

Goku kept grinning, expecting the fiery ouji to fly right back at him, gi even more torn than before. But his grin quickly faded to a look of pure shock and terror when the dust cleared and he saw Vegeta lying in a crater in the ground.

"V-Vegeta?" he called tentatively. If he thought that Vegeta had a sense of humor, he may have just laughed and told Vegeta to get back up. But if there was one thing he did know, it was that if Vegeta didn't get up after a fight…something was _definitely _wrong! "Vegeta?" he called a little louder as he lowered himself down into the crater. He stood next to Vegeta and gasped. His eyes were blank, as though he was… "VEGETA!!!!!!" Goku cried. He grabbed Vegeta by his shoulders and began to shake him. Vegeta didn't appear to be breathing. Goku knew that if he didn't do something quick, Vegeta could possibly die. Eyes darting all over, he finally spotted something that he _hoped_ would revive the fallen ouji.

Vegeta was alive, but he just wasn't there. His breathing had stopped momentarily as he thought back to that moment. Where those luscious eyelashes of Goku's fanned down and gently fluttered against his skin before lifting back up to reveal two perfect black orbs. They were magnificent. They were stunning. They were…

SPLASH 

"NYAAAAAAAA!!!!" He yelled as a cold spray washed over him, totally soaking his upper half. He sat bolt upright as the world suddenly materialized in front of him. He shivered and shook from the cold. His huge obsidian eyes quickly glanced up at the source of the rush of cold. Goku was standing in front of him, holding a bucket. It was obvious that Goku had just doused him with ice water to revive him, and even though Vegeta should've felt angry…he wasn't. He was still living in that moment. 

Goku looked so…

_Beautiful._

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Goku asked nervously. He almost lost Vegeta and was practically shaking. He had just lost Chichi; he didn't want to lose the only other Saiyan in the entire universe! Vegeta slowly turned his huge eyes on Goku. They blinked once. Twice. Then, they narrowed. Vegeta leapt to his feet, knocked Goku over and took him by the back of his gi. "'G-'Geta?" Goku asked as Vegeta started to drag him back to his house. "Vegeta?"

"Urasai, Kakarot!"

"Nani yatten no?!?!" he yelped, feeling more than a little frightened at Vegeta's sudden aggressive nature. "VEGETA!!!!!!"


	6. Closer than before

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji Closer than before 

Goku kicked and screamed at the top of his voice, trying to call for help in the middle of nowhere. Vegeta completely ignored him, dragging Goku back the house by the back of his gi. He at first didn't know why Goku was kicking up such a fuss, but then he remembered two things. One, he was a psychopathic Saiyan no Ouji who everyone was wary of in case he suddenly snapped. And two, because he didn't tell Goku that he was going to sketch him, Goku thought he was going to kill him. 

_As tempting as that was years ago, _he thought to himself. _That is not how I feel now._ Although, Vegeta had to admit, even with his newfound feelings for the younger Saiyan, he was very much tempted to blast him to hell for stalling him. He wanted to sketch Goku while the fire within him was still going, and he wasn't going to stop and it explain it all to Goku! "For fuck's sake, Kakarot!" he swore as he glared down at the Saiyan he was still dragging. "Urasai!!" But Goku wasn't listening.

"Hanase! Hanase, Vegeta!!" he screamed, his voice reaching pitches he never knew he could reach. "Let go of me!! I don't know what I did wrong, but gomen! Gomen nasai, Vegeta! I'm very sorry!!"

"Urasai, ahou!!"

"Yamete, Vegeta!! Onegai! Don't kill me!!" I'm sure everyone is frowning and asking 'why in the hell hasn't Goku powered up and knocked Vegeta out?' Well, Goku just couldn't. He really didn't want to hurt Vegeta, for some strange reason or other, but that was just how he felt. Sure, it was a matter of life or death, but he just couldn't bring himself to charge up into Super Saiyan if it meant he had to kill the only other company he had in a long, long time. So, instead, he resorted to pleading.

Vegeta calmly ignored Goku's weak protests and futile attempts at getting free. Even though he had a firm grip on him, he still squirmed about. By this time, Vegeta had dragged Goku back inside the small house and into his practically bare bedroom.

_Hmm, _he thought as he glanced down at the wailing Saiyan. _This could be a problem. If the baka keeps moving, I may not be able to get a perfect picture. _There was only one thing he could do if he wanted Goku to stop moving. But it wasn't telling him what he was really going to do. The way he was going on, Vegeta wouldn't be able to shut him up long enough to tell him. So, instead, he had to resort to more 'drastic' measures. 

In one swift movement, he ripped the two layers of Goku's top off. Goku's wails became even louder. As soon as the top of the gi was gone, he had to grip the top of Goku's skull to keep him from running away. He twisted his head so that he was turn on his knees, back facing Vegeta. Vegeta grimaced as he brought his hands up.

_Sumimasen, tenshi no sora._ He brought down his hand onto Goku neck, chopping it at the base, knocking the taller man out instantly. Goku slumped, but Vegeta caught him and lifted him onto his bed. Grabbing a few pillows and the futon, he wrapped Goku up. Once he was satisfied with the scene, he quickly rushed out to get his things. He felt rather guilty about knocking Goku out like that, but it couldn't be helped. At least, not from where he was sitting. He grabbed a chair on his way back and plopped himself down in the corner of the room, by the window. Making sure he had enough light and if the angle he was at was satisfactory, he began to sketch the one he cared deeply for.

Kakarot… 

Heavy. His eyelids felt heavy. In fact, his whole body felt heavy! Goku lay very still for a few moments, trying to recall what happened and where he was. He thought back. It was morning and Vegeta came to call to spar. They sparred for quite a while, if he remembered correctly, which he was sure he didn't. His mind was only half-functioning, as it was still laden with cobwebs from sleep. Or being knocked out. But how did he get like that? There was sparring, Vegeta faltered somewhere and he got in about two good hits. Then, Vegeta wasn't moving. He panicked and grabbed a bucket and threw some of the icy cold water from the lake on Vegeta in the hopes that he would revive him. Vegeta sat straight up, blinked one, twice…

Goku's eyes popped open as he yelped.

"VEGETA!!"

"Stay still, baka!!" came the scolding reply. Goku wanted so much to jump up and flee his house, away from Vegeta. Even though running away from Vegeta would harm his poor, already broken and battered heart, if Vegeta had gone off the deep end…he _didn't_ want to be around! 

_Demo, what if Vegeta is looming over me with some sharp weapon of some sort? _He asked himself. _What if he only knocked me out so he could get all the items he needed for his torture? And now that I'm awake, will he watch me suffer? _Goku lay perfectly still, except for perhaps the tension building in his muscles and in the pit of his stomach.

He lay in that same position he woke up in, afraid to move in case Vegeta decided he wanted him to feel his wrath. But, after a while, nothing happened. He strained his ears to find out exactly where Vegeta was. All he could feel was Vegeta's ki in the same room as he, but not where. Thankful for his extra strong hearing, he heard Vegeta breathing in a corner of a room. But why is Vegeta sitting in the corner? Slowly, he lifted his eyes up. He was already facing in Vegeta's direction, but his head was placed in such an angle that he could not see the lithe ouji. But now that he dared, he lifted up his eyes.

Goku almost gasped out at the magnificent sight, sitting by the window. Vegeta sat, one knee propped up, with a hard cover A4 book resting on the raised knee. Judging by the golden light streaming through the window, it was about five in the afternoon. But that wasn't why Goku was staring. He moved into the room since Chichi left because of the wonderful golden light streaming in through that single, large window in the late afternoon, illuminating the room in an almost magical scene. The other reason why he loved the room was because of the sun that bathed his bed in lights of soft yellow and warming gold. But now, that light that he loved so much had transformed his prince.

Instead of the harsh scowl present on his face, something else was. Relaxation? Comfort? Goku couldn't put a name to it. But relaxed, he indeed was. The light shining in from the large open window illuminated his hair, highlighting the auburn. Goku felt almost jealous as he glanced at Vegeta's now softened face, envious that the sun got to kiss his skin in such a way. The light played on his skin; making it a delicious copper, and almost making this little demon look like an angel. Goku stared, eyes transfixed on the sight. Vegeta didn't look like he was going to harm him.

"V…Vegeta?" he asked curiously.

"Hai, Kakarot?" he replied, eyes still fixed on the paper.

"N…nani yatten no?" 

No reply.

"Vegeta-san?"

"…drawing." Goku's eyes nearly widened, but he managed to keep them in their regular size. He didn't want to upset Vegeta by showing his surprise. After all, he was that one who kept saying all along that Vegeta was just like anybody. So if he truly believe that, then why was he acting so shocked?

"Oh." He could say nothing more that he thought might anger the fiery ouji. "Nani?"

Silence. 

Goku decided he'd keep quiet. If Vegeta really wanted to tell him what he was drawing, he would have replied. But seeing as he didn't, that means he didn't want to. So Goku just lay there, basking in the warmth that the evening light brought to his room. His lonely room. He curled up a little tighter into his futon, pressing the soft material against his bare flesh. So, Vegeta didn't want to kill him. That's a relief. But…why is he suddenly so comfortable? He was never like this around Chichi before. What makes Vegeta different? He lay in silence, only hearing four sounds. His breathing, Vegeta's breathing, the sound of the lake outside and the scratching of Vegeta's pencil crayon against the paper of the book.

"Kakarot."

Goku snapped his eyes open and sat up. Standing in front of him, was Vegeta. Goku stared at the heavenly vision in front of him. He had seen it many times, even thought about it, but this was the very first time he admitted to himself that he thought Vegeta was beautiful. Sure, Vegeta's outer beauty was flawless, but Goku wondered more on how beautiful he was on the inside.

They stared at each other for a few moments, searching for answers to their unasked questions. Goku wanted to know why Vegeta did what he did. Vegeta wanted to know if Goku forgave him. Goku wanted to know what this meant. Vegeta wanted to know if Goku felt the same. Goku wanted to know what Vegeta was doing, and if he could carry on doing it so that he wouldn't feel so lonely. Vegeta wanted to know if he could stay just a little bit longer.

Vegeta thought he hated him now.

Dropping his eyes as he dropped his gaze, he turned on his feet and walked out the door. Goku sat for a few moments, clutching the futon and wondering what in the hell was going on. Then, it hit him. Vegeta was leaving the house! Somehow, that thought scared him and hurt him…but only a little bit. He quickly scrambled out of bed as he ran after the retreating ouji. He didn't care if he had to ask him straight out if he wanted to stay for another hour, another two hours, maybe even for the night! All he knew is that he didn't want to lose sight of Vegeta.

Vegeta slowly ambled out of the house. If Goku really wanted his company, he'd call after him, right?

_I guess he doesn't like my company, after all. _He thought gloomily as he walked out. Sure, he now had the picture of Goku that he longed to hold in his possession, but somehow, it did not, and could not, compare to who Goku was. He loved Goku for who he was…if he could call it love. _Maybe…maybe it's just infatuation. _He thought as he opened the front door. _Maybe it's just a crush. Maybe I'll get over it. He paused. _Maybe I won't. _Vegeta felt heartbroken. Why, he wasn't entirely sure, but he had an inkling that it was guilt from knocking the handsome third class out. __He hates me now. He thought. _He wants nothing to do with me anymore, not after what I did to him…without good reason, too.__

He had gotten about ten meters from the house when he heard a voice call after him.

"'Geta! Matte!!" He stopped dead in his tracks. What did Goku want with him now? Vegeta half expected Goku to suddenly blast at him for what he did earlier, so he kept his back facing the burly Saiyan. ""Geta…do you…"

"Sumimasen, Kakarot." He said, back still facing the taller Saiyan, but head glancing over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse at the man of his affection. _After what I did…_

"What are you talking about, 'Geta?"

"I knocked you out, remember?" he said. "I knocked you over, grabbed you by the back of your gi and dragged you back to your house. Then I…"

"Knocked me out, I know." Vegeta's melancholy face flew into the wind when he heard what Goku just said.

"Nani?" he asked as he turned to face Goku, who was smiling down at the smaller one. "Then…what…"

"I…umm…that is if…if you want to…" Goku groped for words. He couldn't believe it! It was all so simple. All he had to do was ask Vegeta is if he'd like to spend some more time in his company. Why in the hell was he getting so tongue-tied?!

"H…hai?"

"Would you…like to…" he paused as he collected that last little word on the edge of his lips. "S…st…stay for the night?" He cringed, expecting the ouji's familiar rant of 'Nani? Why in the hell would I want to spend time around a third class baka like you?' Instead, he got something very different.

"Uhh…hai." Goku glanced up at Vegeta. To his great surprise and delight, Vegeta's cheeks were a very pale pink, indicating a blush. Goku smiled as he realised that, he too, was blushing.

"Umm…great!" he said, genuinely happy. They stood for a few moments in silence, glancing at each other now and again. "So…uh…why doncha come back in?" he asked, jovially. Vegeta nodded his head as he made his way back to the house. Goku stood waiting for him in the doorway before closing the door behind the smaller Saiyan.

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, his stomach decided to speak for him.

~Gruuyuyuygruyugruryguyrguryguyruyguyuyruruuuu~

Vegeta's eyes widened as did Goku's.

"Umm…hehehehe…" he laughed sheepishly as Vegeta frowned at him. "Guess I'm pretty hungry after sleeping that long…ne?" Vegeta just stared. Goku blushed again. "Well, why don't I go make us something for us to eat, hmm? I mean, it's almost dinner time." Vegeta nodded.

"Hai." Goku walked to the kitchen doorway.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Vegeta?" he suggested. "I may take a while." As soon as Goku disappeared out of Vegeta's sight, he finally let his eyes show his fear. _What in the fuck did you just say?!?! _He mentally screamed at himself as he clutched the top of his head in panic. _'Why don't I go make us something for us to eat?'…Baka no Kakarot!!_ He yelled at himself. _I can't cook to save my life!_

What Goku was going on about was true. Goku could not cook a single thing! Well, that was meant to be cooked over a stove…or that needed special treatment from the many 'gadgets' in the kitchen. When Chichi left, she left all of her cooking utensils. Goku wasn't really sure why, but she had made it clear that when she left, she had no intentions of returning for them. Goku tried to make something for himself, but he almost ended up destroying the kitchen. From that day on, he had always ordered take-out.

_Demo…I promised Vegeta a cooked meal, so I guess I have to make it. YOU FUCKING BAKA!!!!!! _He screamed at himself again. But he knew that just standing there, telling himself how stupid he was for saying that all to impress Vegeta, wasn't going to get him anywhere. Tentatively, he made his way over to kitchen cabinets, as though he was scared that one of the pots were going to jump out and beat him to death. _That'd be far better than what I'm about to do! He thought. Rustling around, he pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove. Taking quick strides, he made his way over to the shelf and pulled out a cookbook. Looking to the ceiling, he silently prayed._

If there is a god out there…have mercy on me! 

Vegeta sat himself back down on the couch and took an even better look around than the one he took that morning. He tried to find _some sort of indication that this was a home, but he found none. _

_Hmph, even us Saiyan's, a proud warrioring race, made a home look welcoming._ But then he guessed Goku didn't really feel at home anymore without his family. He thought that maybe if he had some company, he might spruce the place up a bit, but it appeared he wasn't going to do it on his own. Which Vegeta found rather strange. He would have figured that because he was all alone and because he was too depressed to do training, he would have at least spent some of that time on decorating the house. After all, Goku was the one who loved to be out and about, not him. _I guess he really is lonely. He thought. _

He sat for a few moments, listening to the sounds around him. But after a while, he got pretty bored. He obviously didn't blame Goku for taking so long…even if it was about 5 minutes of waiting. After all, food takes a while to prepare and he knew that. So, instead, he busied himself with drawing the living room of Goku's. But in his drawing, it wasn't bare or bland or at a loss for comfort. It was bright, warming, welcoming, but most of all; it looked like it belonged in a home. He gave a small smile, obviously pleased with his creation.

Just then, he heard a clatter in the kitchen and a loud yell. Vegeta jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen, thinking Goku was seriously injured. But on entering the kitchen, Vegeta's face of worry turned into one of surprise when he found Goku lying on the floor, covered in gravy. On the stove, a pot was boiling over and there was a plateful of something that look like fish with first-degree burns. Hell, the thing was burnt to a crisp! A smoldering, charcoal crisp! Vegeta could tell that Goku was having a 'little' kitchen trouble, and was trying very hard not to laugh at the pouting Saiyan covered in gravy. But all his mirth disappeared when he saw Goku sit up and hug his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He could see that Goku was trying so very hard not to cry. Vegeta felt very sorry for him.

_Poor Kakarot,_ he thought. _He really tried to make something. And it didn't work. Vegeta knew what it was like when you tried to make a new dish. You spent hours trying to get everything right on the first go and then…it flops. He remembered when his lasagna came out all wrong; burnt on the outside and raw on the in. Of course, because he was the stubborn, hotheaded Saiyan no Ouji, instead of crying, he got majorly pissed off! He just left the stuff to sit on the kitchen counter as he went off to the Gravity Chamber…and vented his anger out for two weeks! So he didn't blame Goku for feeling upset._

"Kakarot?" He saw Goku's head immediately lift up and turn towards him. He gave a little smile. "Looks like you slipped." Goku didn't know what to say, as all the signs that he couldn't cook were there. Was Vegeta being…nice?

Hai so desu. He was. Vegeta figured that after the divorce, getting a fright when he thought he was going to kill him and now being humiliated by his lack of culinary skills was more than enough for one softhearted Saiyan.

Goku just nodded. Vegeta walked over and helped Goku up, despite the fact that he was also getting covered with gravy.

"I think you should go an take a wash, ne?" he asked. Goku just nodded, a little amazed to say anything. He also didn't trust himself to say anything in case he offended his ouji. "I'll be waiting in the living room." Goku nodded again, rather appreciating the kindness Vegeta was showing. Vegeta watched as he walked off, leaving a gravy trail of footprints behind him. He was about to make his way back into the living room when his stomach reminded him that it was hungry. Putting one hand on the grumbling spot, he took a look around the kitchen. _Well, it looks like Kakarot's got everything I'll need and more. _He made his way over to the stove and cleared out everything that Goku had attempted to make. _Well, what do I want…_

Goku came out from the bathroom dressed in his blue sleep pants. He kinda figured that after humiliating himself like that in front of Vegeta, the ouji must've seen what a total baka he is and left. But no sooner had his head emerged from the room when the most delicious aroma of cheese, meat and pasta hit him. Goku lifted his up a bit to catch more of the alluring scent, only to find his stomach howling back in reply.

_Maybe 'Geta ordered take-out._ He thought. It would seem like something he would do. He paused slightly as he remembered what he had previously thought. _Matte…Vegeta is still here? Even after that? Goku found himself curiously wandering into the kitchen, only to find it completely empty. He was about to walk in when he saw Vegeta come walking in from the living room. He went over to the cupboard, got out two champagne glasses (grumbling about how they were the only glasses in the whole place) and a bottle of red wine. As Vegeta left, Goku's eyes widened._

What was Vegeta doing? Goku at first thought that he was just helping himself, but he wouldn't really be helping himself if he got out **_two_ champagne glasses!**

_Nani…what is he up to? _He wondered. _Red wine is usually used for something romantic. And there are other drinks in the fridge other than red wine… Goku's stomach suddenly did funny twists and knots and his legs became rather weak. Just the thought of Vegeta seducing him made him…tingle…all over. He didn't know why, but…_

Curiosity getting the better of him, and maybe a little excitement, he walked through the kitchen and in the living room.

There, sitting by the large coffee table, which was laid out, was Vegeta. On the laid table was a steaming pot of lasagna, two large plates, two glasses and the bottle of red wine he had just seen Vegeta retrieve from the kitchen. Slowly, he walked in. Vegeta had his back facing the taller Saiyan as he entered the room, as he was struggling to get the bottle open.

"'Geta?" Vegeta whipped his head up to look at Goku. Goku looked down at him, a look of shock and surprise written all over his face. "Did you…did you make this?" Vegeta dropped his head a bit, blushing a light crimson. But fortunately for him, the last rays of the day barely reflected this. The lights were out and with the dimness of the room, it made him somewhat edgy. Hell, it made _both_ Saiyan's nervous! 

"So…do you want to eat or not?" he asked as he held the unopened bottle up, thrusting it in Goku's direction. In the half-light, he could see him look down curiously before smiling broadly. And this time, Vegeta could see it was genuine. Not like that stupid, ass-kissing 'Son-grin'.

During dinner, neither said a word. For one reason, it was because during mealtimes, Saiyan's _never_, **_ever_ talked. And for another, Vegeta's lasagna was absolutely, utterly ****_delicious_!!! On the first bite, Goku ate very carefully. He never knew Vegeta could cook, and he didn't really know how good it was anyways. But on the first mouthful, Goku thought Vegeta had killed him, he had died and was now in heaven. The white sauce practically melted in his mouth, the meat was juicy and the pasta was hot and full of flavor. He had had lasagna before, but this was the first time it ever tasted this good!**

_Maybe because it was made by Vegeta…_ Goku's cheeks turned a light pink as he thought that, not sure what had come over him. He glanced up to see Vegeta eating at his fast, yet neat pace. Back straight, elbows placed correctly at his sides and putting the food _into his mouth and not around it…you'd have to be crazy not to see that he was royalty. Goku silently pondered whether he and Vegeta would ever have met if he weren't the prince of their race. Coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't, Goku was suddenly very grateful that he had ever met the volatile ouji. _If I hadn't ever met Vegeta, I probably would not have experience so much in my short life. _Goku paused while he was eating as something hit him. He knew why he liked Vegeta, but he didn't understand why Vegeta hated him so much. __Maybe it's because I don't act like I'm supposed to, he thought as he glanced up at the said person, who was now taking a sip of his wine. _Maybe it's because I stole his right to become the first ascended Saiyan in a century? Or maybe it's both…he hates me because I became a Super Saiyan first and yet I act nothing like one. That seems to fit…__

All the while he was thinking, Vegeta was doing some thinking of his own.

_Why do I feel this way for the baka? Why am I being so nice to him when I never was before? Why do I feel like I can never hate him again? _He paused slightly. _Maybe I never hated him after all…maybe I just loathed him because he was able to defeat me so easily. He glanced up at the taller Saiyan. __It's actually surprising he hasn't killed me yet. Or tried to avoid my presence. I mean, of all the times we used to meet, I'd do nothing but make death threats and promise that one day I will surpass him. And yet, he just wanted to spend more time with me. He sighed. __But I guess even though he has been offering his friendship all this time, I don't think he could ever think of me as something more than a friend and a sparring partner._

Vegeta watched as Goku finished off the last of the lasagna. Scraping the very last little bits from his plate, Goku set his fork down and beamed at the ouji.

"Wow, 'Geta! That was great!" he complimented as he rubbed his stomach. Vegeta would have snapped some rude remark, but because of the warm lasagna filling him and the effects of alcohol on his brain, he just smiled in return. "And I've the perfect desert to finish it off!" With that, Goku jumped up and ran into the kitchen, along with the plates, dish and cutlery. Vegeta curiously lifted his head up as he heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. There was the squeaking of the fridge, a clatter of dishes, a clink of a spoon against a glass surface, a whirring of a mixer…

_What is Kakarot up to?_ He wondered. His question was answered when Goku came back in, carrying two, big dessert bowls with two types of ice cream. He placed one down in front of Vegeta as he went back to his spot.

"One is chocolate and the other is vanilla and Oreo's." he said as he sat back down. Digging in with a spoon, he pulled out a large portion of chocolate and Oreo mix. Before he ate though, he looked up to watch Vegeta. Vegeta curiously dug in and took some of the Oreo mix. Slowly, he raised the cold, creamy dessert to his lips, opened his mouth and ate the ice cream off the spoon. Goku was happy when Vegeta's eyes slid closed in pleasure, but he was rather surprised when he picked up a soft purr from the small ouji. Grinning from ear to ear, he ate his own spoonful of ice cream, savoring the sweet, chocolaty taste. But Goku wasn't one to try and make his food last. Within a few minutes, the bowl was cleared of the sweet substance. He at first contemplated on getting another bowl, but then decided against it. 

_Vegeta's being so nice, _he thought. _Maybe I can try to talk to him about things…hmm. What could I possibly talk to Vegeta about? Bulma and Trunks? No. What he thinks of our kids…uh uh. I know! I can ask him about our planet and our history! I know he's always wanted to tell me, and I think he knows that I want to know. Goku decided to wait for Vegeta to finish before he started with the questions. _And maybe a bit of red wine to go with the chat. _He thought. For the first few moments, Goku glanced around the room. But when his gaze settled on Vegeta, he so wished there was something else to look at._

Now, without the scowl and irritated look on his face, Vegeta looked far more beautiful than before. He was like a living god sitting in the living room with Goku. Goku watched with wide eyes as the spoonful of milky dessert hovered over soft lips before they parted oh-so-slightly and disappeared into a moist cavern. He watched as the dark ouji pulled the spoon out from his lips, the soft flesh gliding along the cold metal of the spoon, gathering the last remnants from the ice cream.

_Oh my…_ Goku's face flushed a deep red as he felt a stirring in his nether regions. _What in the…what the fuck is wrong with me?! Vegeta's just eating ice cream?! What is so…so…enticing about that?! Goku didn't know, but he knew that he had to look elsewhere if he were to get rid of his 'little' problem._

Vegeta let the little purr, he had stored up from enjoying the company of Goku, loose. He had never tasted anything this sweet, this heavenly! Chocolate, ice cream and Oreo's had always been his favorite types of food, but now they were all combined! He wanted to let that huge, happy purr go, but he would just die if Goku found out he, the Saiyan no Ouji, was enjoying the company of a third class baka! But still, he _loved the ice cream._

As Vegeta ran his hot tongue over the spoon, gathering the last little bits from his now finished dessert, Goku found that he had to turn his head manually to look away from his ouji. He didn't know what was making him feel like this, but he sure as hell wanted to feel more of it!

If only I knew why it was Vegeta… 

"Kakarot," Goku's head snapped up as he looked up into the half-lidded eyes of Vegeta. "That was…okay." He was going to say 'acceptable', but that seemed far from the truth. 'Okay' didn't really fit it either, but it was close enough. Goku gave him a small smile.

"Oh…dom arigato, Vegeta-san." He said. "Hora, why don't you go and sit in the den? I'll just put these things away." Vegeta nodded as he got up and walked to the den. Goku gave a half-smile as he gathered up the last of their things and placed it in the kitchen.

He walked into the den to find Vegeta lying on the thick, woolly carpet in front of the roaring fire. He grinned as he figured out why Vegeta had started a fire. During the daytime, the temperature could be just right. But at nights, because he lived right next to the lake, the temperatures could really drop. He walked over with the two glasses and a fresh bottle of red wine.

"Ano, Vegeta-san." He said. The small figure just inclined his head slightly to look up at the towering figure. "I got some more wine if you're thirsty." There was a few moments silence before he turned his head back to the roaring fire.

"Okay." Goku smiled, thinking of how nice it was to have Vegeta so relaxed. But that didn't mean he forgot that he still wanted to talk to him. He walked over and sat next to his prince.

"Pretty cold out, so desu ne?" he asked as he popped the cork and poured a glass for Vegeta.

"Hmm." He expected Vegeta to just leave it at that, but he said more. "I never knew a warm place like this could get so cold." Goku blinked a couple of times before smiling.

_He must be getting mellow from the lasagna and the ice cream._ He thought with a happy grin. "Hai so desu. It's because the house is right by the lake, so it does get rather chilly at night. You know, in winter, it snows here."

"Snow?" he asked as he sat up and took the offered glass. Goku could detect a slight confusion in his voice.

"It's like…frozen rain drifting down from the sky. It's even colder then than it is now." He said. "Maybe during the winter you can come here and see it, ne?" Vegeta looked up at him with bright, obsidian eyes before turning to look into the fire.

"Maybe." Vegeta didn't know what was making him so sociable with the younger male, but as of now, he didn't give a fuck. He liked the Saiyan, so why was he so nervous to approach him? He also kinda figured that the warm meal, the wine and the delicious dessert was making him mellow.

"Ano…Vegeta-san?" Vegeta turned his head back to Goku. "I was wondering…could you…you…" he fumbled with words. Goku didn't know what was wrong with asking Vegeta about his heritage. Vegeta would be thrilled! _I guess it's because I don't know what he'll say should I ask him and I don't want to ruin his good mood. _

"Hai, nan desu ka, Kakarot?" he asked.

"Would you tell me about our…our Saiyan heritage?" on hearing this, Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. Goku had never asked him about his history before, so why would he now? On the other hand, he had always wanted to talk to someone about the culture and history of his species.

"Very well," he said with a smirk. Goku beamed at him as he leapt over to the large, dark couch and sat facing Vegeta. Vegeta turned around so that his back was facing the fire and began with his history lesson.

For many hours, they did nothing but talk. Goku never thought that his race could be more than fighters and viscous killers, but he was wrong. The Saiyan race was _very_ cultured and civilized…apparently even more so than ningen. Saiyan's never had the use for money, as they never took more than they needed. For special little trinkets, they traded. Many of the things ever owned by a Saiyan was either passed down from generation to generation or given as a present. They were also a well-educated race, and the youth of Vegeta-sei knew more than the Einstein's of Earth. Not even Gohan could possibly compare to the knowledge of a ten-year-old Saiyan! They were just way too advanced. Both Goku and Vegeta privately agreed to themselves that that was the reason why Frieza practically cherished their race.

As time went by, both Vegeta and Goku grew more and more tired. Vegeta had gone from his sitting position on the rug to lying down and Goku, too, was lying down. They sat in silence for a while before Goku asked a question.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss Vegeta-sei?"

"…hai."

"Was it a nice place?"

"Not during the war, but there were some places like looked like your home."

"You mean, like the lake and all that?"

"So desu." He said, eyes getting heavier with every word that passed his mouth. He knew he was falling asleep, but he could not help it. He was so nice and warm, full from the evening's dinner and so very relaxed in the company of Goku. But he wanted to say what he had to. "I miss those fleeting moments when I would just sit in silence and look around me. Where there was no war, no skeletons in armor, and no bombs going off. Just quiet. The grass on Vegeta-sei was really soft, ya know?"

"Honto ni?"

"So desu." He said, eyes sliding shut. "And the scent of flowers of was always hanging in the air, water was always running…*sigh*…it was such a beautiful place…" Vegeta's words became softer and softer until they were just a breathy murmur. He knew he was falling asleep, but he just couldn't help it. Goku could see the huge eyes of Vegeta slowly drift close, dark lashes settling on lower eyelids. He smiled as he watched Vegeta's breathing become steady, his chest moving up and down as he slept. Goku watched the ouji sleep, admiring the 'Kawaii-koneko' face of Vegeta.

_Hehehe…he looks so innocent when he's sleeping! Just like a little koneko._ He smiled, than let out a big yawn. _Man! I'm pretty tired, too. Looks like Vegeta's got the right idea. I'd love to creep into my warm futon…_ He looked down at the slumbering ouji. He couldn't just leave him there! Vegeta was dressed in nothing but a sleeveless spandex suit, and when the fire goes out; he's going to freeze.  Goku smiled softly as he got up and padded over to his room. In one of his cupboards, he grabbed a futon and off his bed, his own futon and two pillows. Walking back, he placed on pillow on the large couch, still warm with his body heat. Then he walked over to Vegeta, gently picked him up and placed him on the couch. Vegeta stirred, but he remained asleep. Goku picked up the other futon, now warm from the heat of the fire and placed it over him. By instinct, Vegeta snuggled deeper into the warmth, until only his eyes were sticking out from the thick blanket. Goku smiled as he made his way over to the rug and made his own little bed there.

Lying down, he took one last look at Vegeta before closing his eyes.

"Oyasumi, utusukushii ouji."

**Red:** nyu! That was the longest I've ever written for this fic! And I think they're only going to get longer! But dun worry! There'll be more to come!  

**Translations:**

Many of you readers out there have asked for the English translations, and up to now, I have been neglecting to put them in. So, here are the translations for all the words you have seen, from Chapters 1-now.

**Onna:** woman

**Nani: **what

**Hai:** yes

**Vegeta-sei: **planet Vegeta

**Ohayo/ ohayo gozaimasu: **good morning (the second one is the more polite version)

**Kami-sama: **god (can also be used for 'Oh my God!')

**Hai so desu:** yes that is so

**Gomen/ gomen nasai: **sorry/ I'm very sorry

**Nan desu ka:** what is it?

**Baka: **idiot

**Ouji: **prince

**Neko: **cat

**Saiyajin no Ouji: **Saiyan Prince

**Iie:** no

**Demo: **but

**Saa:** it's like 'so' or 'well'

**Dare: **who?

**Onegai: **please

**Hora:** it's like 'hey!'. Basically, you use it to call someone

**Chibi:** mini. Often used for little kids

**Konnichiwa:** hello

**Kono ama/ ikeike: **bitch

**Omae wa ore no mono da: **you belong to me

**Nakanaide: **don't cry

**Tenshi no sora:**  angel of the sky

**Fuyuu:** winter

**Ningen:** human

**Seibutsu:** creature

**Onigirii: **rice ball

**Nori: **seaweed (it's that black/green square you see on the Onigirii)

**Nande/ doushite: **why

**Honto ni: **really?

**Dom arigato/ arigato: **thank you

**Oishii: **delicious

**Urasai:** shut up!

**Kuso:** shit

**Gaki: **brat

**Watashi wa Kakarot daisuki desu: **I don't know if this is how you say it, but I wanted to say 'I like Kakarot a lot'

**Hisashiburi: **long time, no see

**Mizu gi: **swimming trunks

**Nan de sute: **what did you say?

**Chottomatte kudasai: **wait a minute

**Machigainai:** there's no mistake

**Dou da: **how about it?

**Nani yatten no: **what are you doing?

**Hanase: **let go!

**Yamete: **stop!

**Sumimasen: **forgive me

**Matte: **wait

**Ano:** umm…

**So desu: **it's like saying 'that's right'

**Kawaii: **cute

**Koneko: **kitten

**Oyasumi: **good night

**Utusukushii: **beautiful


	7. Feelings

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji Feelings 

The next morning, the bright sunlight from the sun, rising from the East, shone through a gap in heavily curtained windows. The beam, not aimed for anything or anyone in particular, shone in the eyes of a tall, spiky haired Saiyan, lying fast asleep in his futon and the woolly rug. He scrunched his eyes up as he tried to move out of the beam's way and back into Dreamland, but it was already too late. He was awake now, and now that he was awake, he might as well do something.

Goku sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_Man! I slept so well last night! _He thought as he stretched, popping some his vertebrae. _I wonder how come…? Then he remembered. __Vegeta… Goku's head jerked up to check if the ouji was still on the couch. Sure enough, sleeping under the indigo futon, was the man in his dreams. Yup, Goku was having dreams about Vegeta…naughty one's too [**AN: hehehehehe…well, who wouldn't?;3]. He blushed as he recalled bits and pieces from his dreams, looking away from Vegeta.**_

"Hnn…" he looked up to see Vegeta creep up a little bit, revealing a little more of his face before burying his face into his pillow.

Goku, for the life of him, didn't know why he was doing what he was, but he crept up until he was sitting right next to Vegeta, their faces on the same level and merely centimeters apart. Of its own accord, his hand drifted up and lay on Vegeta's hair. Goku was amazed at the softness of the lithe Saiyan's hair, even though it stood up, defying all laws of gravity. He leaned a bit closer to take a sniff of his hair.

_He smells like…mint and tea-tree?_ Goku pulled back to continue with his study. Was this how Vegeta looked when he slept? Goku never knew, but he often thought that Vegeta _had to have a cute side to him. He couldn't always be serious…could he? Well, now he had found out. Vegeta was _definitely_ cute when he was fast asleep. He looked much younger too. Slowly, Goku's fingers began to run through Vegeta's hair. At first, this was done slowly, as though he was scared of waking the ouji. And he almost jerked his hand away when he heard something soft coming from Vegeta's chest. At first, he thought he was growling, but then he recognised the sound. It was the same noise as when Vegeta was eating the ice cream. _He's…purring…_ Gently, he drew his hand back and ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair again. The purr deepened and was accompanied by a light blush splashed across the ouji's fine features. Goku found the purr so alluring and the faint crimson running over Vegeta's cheeks so cute that he had to do it again. And again. And again._

But all too soon, his common sense reminded him that should Vegeta wake up, he'd never be able to do this again. Besides, he didn't want to anger his ouji first thing in the morning.

Very reluctantly, he removed his hand away from Vegeta's head, but he remained by his side, listening to the resonating purr from the small chest of the demonic angel.

_Hmm…maybe I should get breakfast going._ He thought as he stood up. _I mean, I may not be able to cook dinner, but I can at least pour museli into a bowl._ He took one last glance at Vegeta before he made his way to the kitchen. _Ouji-sama…what is it you're doing to me that's making me so nervous and happy at the same time?_

Vegeta lay deep in his futon; body buried deep in soothing warmth. He lay still, not quite asleep but not awake either. In his dreams, he thought about Goku. The beauty that one Saiyan could hold, the innocence and charm all rolled into one, hiding the intellect behind huge, puppy dog eyes. He could not help but wish that it were all his. He didn't even mind if he was all the others, just so long as they were together. A mate. The Saiyan equivalent to a husband or a wife. But should they ever get the chance, he knew very well that he would have to play the role of the mother.

Just then, something slender, a bunch of something's actually, slid into his silky hair. They felt like fingers. Were they real? He didn't know, the mists of sleep still kept him from fully seeing what was going on. But quite frankly, even if they weren't, he was quite happy to dream that they were Goku's. Suddenly, he found himself purring. The digits stopped for a moment, but seconds later, they resumed their massaging on his scalp. His purring got louder as they continued to stroke his head, and he could feel his cheeks get hot as certain thoughts clouded his mind [**AN:** hehehe…trust me to put that in there!]. But then, the warm digits left his head. Yet, he was still purring. He couldn't help it, he just felt so happy and at ease, for some strange reason or the other. But after a few more minutes, he just went back to sleep. 

Half an hour later, Vegeta slowly slid his eyes open. At first, he thought he was back in Capsule Corp, as he felt so comfortable it was like he was in his own room. But as soon as his eyes adjusted, he found he was in the den of Goku's house.

_Hmm…nani? _He frowned as he sat up. _What am I doing on Kakarot's couch? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on that woolly mat over there. Vegeta pondered on that thought for a few moments before dismissing it. He yawned, baring his extra long canines, before he stretched up, knuckled the sleep out of his eyes and got off the couch. _I wonder where Kakarot is?_ He thought as he padded in his socks to the living room. He was about to check Goku's room when he heard the clatter of bowls coming from the kitchen. Curiously, he walked into the kitchen to find Goku making a fruity breakfast._

Goku may not have heard Vegeta enter, but he sure as hell could smell that rich, cinnamony scent that belonged to Vegeta alone. He turned his head to look at the Saiyan over his shoulder.

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu, 'Geta!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Kakarot." He replied. "What are you making?"

"Cho sho ku." He said as he poured fruity yogurt in with the nutty museli. "Are you not hungry?"  
"Eh? Oh! Iie, I am!" he said quickly. Goku smiled warmly at him.

"It's not much really. Just nutty museli, fruit yogurt and mango juice." He said as he turned around with a tray. "Do you want to eat outside? I mean, it's a beautiful morning and the air is really nice at this time." Vegeta regarded him with wide eyes. Goku was asking him to sit outside with him? It was absurd! It wasn't like him! Yet, he wanted to spend more time in the presence of the gentle Saiyan. He had already dropped a little bit of his stone mask, revealing a bit of what was hiding under the cold, heartless face of the Saiyan no Ouji, so what was the point on trying to suddenly recollect those pieces?

"Ahh…okay." He said as he glanced the other way. Goku understood why Vegeta did that, and just let it be. He walked out the backdoor, tray in hands, glancing behind him to check if his ouji was following him. Sure enough, he was, but at a distance. Goku could understand why. After all, Vegeta had bared more of his soul to him than to anyone else, so obviously it was hard for him to comprehend why he did what he did. In a way, it made Goku feel rather special that he had seen what Vegeta was really like, even though he was supposed to be his rival.

Goku walked a little near the lake, the spot he had always sat in when he came to sit and think about Vegeta. Slowly, still balancing the tray, he sat down on then soft grass. Vegeta walked up next to him and sat down on the other side of the tray. Goku watched as he looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Silently, he handed him his bowl and Vegeta took it, eyes still not meeting those of Goku. He let out a silent sigh as he watched Vegeta slowly dig in, almost thoughtfully.

_Poor 'Geta, he thought. __I'm sure he's not sure of what he's doing. Hell, even I'm surprised by his friendly act! But I guess he's just being nice because I still haven't got over the divorce… Goku stopped all his actions, spoon poised in hand. _Matte! I…I _am__ over the divorce! I don't feel so bad without Chichi here. Jitsu wa, I feel much better without her! I feel more at ease with… Goku put a hold on his thoughts as he looked over to man on his right. _It…it can't be!_ He thought as he tried to sort his feelings out. Why was he like this? Was this a side effect of the divorce? Goku didn't know, but he knew that if he was to be sure, he was going to have to think about things before he made planned any actions._

Vegeta sat silently on the grass, gazing out over the lush green landscape and the aqua blue water. He let out a long sigh.

_This place reminds me so much of Vegeta-sei. He thought as he spooned the museli into his mouth. __The whole serenity of it all, the lush vegetation, the calmness…Vegeta paused. _I wonder if this is why I've become so cold-hearted and emotionless. Not only because I spent most of my life around Frieza, but also because I missed the places on my planet that kept me calm and happy. I remember when I used to go to places like this to calm myself. __

Vegeta thought back to the day before Frieza had taken him aboard his ship and destroyed Vegeta-sei. His father had told him that he had to go and stay on Frieza's ship, as it was Frieza's orders. Vegeta, at first, threw a major tantrum and screamed on how he was not going to go anywhere with that pink, scaly reptile. But because it was Frieza's orders, nothing could be done about it. So, in order to calm himself before he did something he knew he would regret, he flew away to his favorite secluded spot. Many Saiyan koibito went there because of the wide-open spaces as well as thick bushes, but today, there was no one around for miles. Vegeta flew on to his favorite spot, near the opal blue lake with the one large tree. He remembered how he just lay down and looked up at the sky, and how suddenly all his anger disappeared. It was so calm and peaceful, so quiet. He lay there for hours, even slept there, listening to the lapping of the waves on the banks of the lake.

_Who would have thought that that would have been the last time I would ever get to do that on Vegeta-sei? He thought, suddenly feeling very depressed. Kami-sama, if only he had known! He would have poisoned that hideous lizard before it dared try to aim that ki blast for his home. Despite the fact that he hardly lived on his planet, as he was always purging with his father, it was his birthplace. The place where he belonged. A faint sniffle escaped him before he could capture it, and he quickly glanced the other way should tears decide to follow. __Kuso! What the fuck is wrong with me?! He berated himself._

Goku watched as Vegeta suddenly seemed to forget about his breakfast and instead just stare over the huge lake. He didn't know exactly what was going through his mind, but he could see in his eyes that it was some sort of sad thought. He wasn't too sure of what Vegeta was thinking about at first, but when he remembered what Vegeta mumbled to him before drifting off to sleep, he felt very sympathetic towards the small ouji.

_"Hey, Vegeta."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you ever miss Vegeta-sei?"_

_"…hai."_

_"Was it a nice place?"_

_"Not during the war, but there were some places like looked like your home."_

_"You mean, like the lake and all that?"_

_"So desu." He said, eyes getting heavier with every word that passed his mouth. He knew he was falling asleep, but he could not help it. He was so nice and warm, full from the evening's dinner and so very relaxed in the company of Goku. But he wanted to say what he had to. "I miss those fleeting moments when I would just sit in silence and look around me. Where there was no war, no skeletons in armor, and no bombs going off. Just quiet. The grass on Vegeta-sei was really soft, ya know?"_

_"Honto ni?"_

_"So desu." He said, eyes sliding shut. "And the scent of flowers of was always hanging in the air, water was always running…*sigh*…it was such a beautiful place…" Vegeta's words became softer and softer until they were just a breathy murmur. He knew he was falling asleep, but he just couldn't help it. Goku could see the huge eyes of Vegeta slowly drift close, dark lashes settling on lower eyelids. He smiled as he watched Vegeta's breathing become steady, his chest moving up and down as he slept. Goku watched the ouji sleep, admiring the 'Kawaii-koneko' face of Vegeta. _

Suddenly, Goku felt a huge amount of appreciation for Vegeta. Vegeta had never told him anything about his past, living with Frieza and all that. But after he saw the poor ouji cry just before he died, he erased all curiosity of Vegeta's life being ruled under Frieza. 

_Poor 'Geta, he thought. __He told me he was taken from his father when he was a boy and made to do things he didn't want. He was a prince, the Saiyan no Ouji. He should've gotten respect for that mere title, signifying his royalty. But he didn't. Instead, he was ruled upon by another. He quickly glanced up at Vegeta. _Vegeta probably went to hell and back in his young life. That's probably why he never showed any hints of emotion. He was…surviving. _Goku knew all too well what Frieza was like. He was a cold-blooded murderer who killed billions of innocent people for pleasure and fun. Maybe, Vegeta _was_ better than himself. Goku knew that all his friends depended on him when evil once again threatened the Earth, but that didn't necessarily mean that he could handle what Vegeta did, especially at that young age._

Goku placed his spoon back in his bowl as he studied Vegeta. The volatile ouji may be stubborn, proud and arrogant, but that wasn't him. It was just his natural defense mechanism against potential threats. Under that hard mask was…he didn't know. But the mask was, without a doubt; the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Even though he was wondering at the back of his mind how he could possibly think of another man as 'beautiful', another part knew it was true. Vegeta had many female aspects to him, such as his very small waist and petit figure. His lips were also full and pouting and he had such beautiful eyes, they rivaled Chichi's. But, somehow, the endless black that was Vegeta's was far more comforting. 

He was brought back to Earth when he heard a faint sniffle. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he focused on the source of the sound, that being Vegeta. He was very surprised when he found that Vegeta was turned the other way, obviously trying to suppress his tears. He felt a sad pang hit his heart as he watched the usually fiery Saiyan try and hold his tears back. He didn't like to see anybody cry, but Vegeta wasn't anybody. Unlike Chichi, Vegeta never cried for stupid things. He never cried when his son turned Super Saiyan, he never cried when Bulma did something against his wish. He never, ever cried! 

Well, maybe only twice in his entire lifetime. At least, twice that Goku saw him cry. The first time was on Namek-sei, when Vegeta told him of his horrid past. The tears he shed there were ones that had been held back for many, many years, and after what Frieza did to him, Goku thought that it was much needed. The only other time was when they were fighting in the other world against some creature. If he could put a name to it, it would be 'The Devil himself', but the creature, in its first stages, seemed to chant Janemba over and over again, so he called it 'Janemba'. There, Vegeta was upset because even in death, he wasn't as strong as the third class baka. Even there, Goku could understand his remorse. In his Majin form, Vegeta explained to him why he hated him so much and why he just _had_ to kill him. Because he was the Saiyan no Ouji and he was a mere third class baka. Because it was his birthright to be the first ascended Saiyan. Because that third class baka always went ahead and beat him to it before he could even grasp it. 

But now, Vegeta was crying because he missed home. Because he had a heart.

_Poor 'Geta. _Goku thought. _He really likes it here. I suppose this is the reason why he never, ever came to visit me. Because he knew where I lived and he knew what his reaction would be like. Goku watched Vegeta as he calmed his shaking shoulders and turned back to face the lake, resuming his eating. Suddenly, an idea hit Goku so hard, he almost yelled out aloud._

"Hey, Vegeta," he asked. Vegeta slowly turned his big eyes on him and Goku felt his skin suddenly get hot. "Umm…I was wondering…do you like it here?" The tip of a spoon remained stationary on the luscious lips of the ouji as he blinked his obsidian eyes at Goku.

Vegeta didn't know what to answer. Should he say 'yes', or should he say 'no'? His pride keep nagging at him to say 'no', that he despised everything that surrounded him, but he knew that was a downright lie. Besides, he had already told Goku about the little place he went to when Vegeta-sei was still around, and the soft tone he said it in should have been more than enough evidence to prove that he liked it.

"Hai, I do." He replied. "Doushite?"

"Umm…" Goku's face suddenly flushed and he found himself stuttering for no reason. "W…well…would you like to…umm…ahh…"

"Hai?" Goku wasn't sure of what he was saying, or even why he was saying it. He wanted to know if he'd like to stay with him, seeing as both of them were alone and needed company, but he didn't know to say it. "Nan desu ka, Kakarot?" Goku was so preoccupied by staring at the ground that when he lifted his head, he found Vegeta's face hovering about ten centimeters away from his own. The blush on his face deepened and he had to turn his head away from doing something he was sure Vegeta wouldn't like.

_Come on!!_ He yelled at himself. _How do you know that Vegeta wouldn't agree to it? I mean, if you explain it nicely…**without** making an ass of yourself…he should understand. _"Well…that is…if you want…" Vegeta didn't say anything, but judging by the rapidly blinking eyes and the cocking of the head to one side, he was confused and not sure of where Goku was going with this. Goku could not help but think of him as cute. _Just spit it out!!_ He screamed. "Wouldyouliketostaywithme?" he asked, all in one word. Vegeta's brows furrowed in a confused way.

"Nani? Nan de sute, Kakarot?" he asked. Goku gulped as he realized he'd have to say it again.

"Would…would you…" he swallowed again. "Would you like to stay with me?" Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku quickly stuttered his futile explanation. "I mean, we're both alone, aren't we? And…and we're both Saiyan's, so we can spar whenever you want? And…"

"Okay."

"…And we can…we can…I dunno what else we can do…but we can always train! I mean, I know how you always wanted to be stronger than me and how you were one day gonna kick my ass, so you'll get as many chances to now. And…and you don't have to bother with the noise of the city…"

"I said, 'okay', Kakarot."

"And…and…" Goku stopped speaking and stared at Vegeta, who now had a grin on his face. On hearing those words, he could not help but grin as well. "Honto ni? You will?" he asked, as though he hadn't heard right.

"Hai." He said, turning to look over the lake as he spoke. "I mean, what you say is true. We are both alone; being the last two pureblooded Super Saiyan in the universe. And…hai…we can spar whenever we want." Goku only saw a little bit of Vegeta's face, but from what he could see, Vegeta was blushing. He then felt that his own face was rather warm.

_Yess!! Vegeta said he'd stay with me!_ He thought happily, his inside squirming about in a joyful kind of way [**AN: **you know, it's that funny feeling inside your gut when you get excited…NOT LIKE THAT!!!]. He smiled at Vegeta. Suddenly, Vegeta turned and smiled at him.

In that moment, Goku's whole world came to a standstill. He had never seen Vegeta smile before…at least, not like this. It wasn't a grin, or one of those sexy smirks he gave out when he was about to beat you to a pulp. It was a smile. A true, blossoming smile. For what reason, Goku didn't know, but his heart suddenly decided to whack against his ribcage. He thought it was probably joy that Vegeta was finally letting the real 'him' out, but his heart knew better. His heart was racing a million miles a minute because Vegeta was smiling for him. The smile made him look so much younger, sweeter and…innocent? For the first time in his life, Goku realized who was really hiding under that scowling mask. It was a young child, trying to protect himself from the horrors that reality and life seemed to hand out to him.

_This is Vegeta._ He thought, but then mentally shook his head. _Iie, this is part of who Vegeta is. _

"When do you want me to move in?" Goku blinked his eyes, realizing that he had been spaced out for a while, studying Vegeta's face intently.

"Oh, whenever you want to move in." he said. The pink on Vegeta's cheeks went rosier than before.

"I…I can move in anytime…" Goku stared at the kawaii sight as his heart pounded against his chest even harder.

_Fuck it…STOP IT!!_ He tried to command himself, but gained nothing. "Well, you wanna move in today?" he asked. Vegeta looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hai so desu." He said softly, as though he was shy. "I'd…I'd like that." It a bit of Goku's willpower to stop himself from yelling out 'oh my god!! You look so cute!!' but it took even more to prevent himself from leaping over and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Goku didn't know why he felt like doing that…but he just did.

"Okay." He said, getting to his feet. "Let's go." 

Vegeta was about to get to his feet, when a large, strong hand caught his own. He lifted his eyes to meet the ink black ones of the object of his desire. Goku stared back in his own eyes, the essence of Saiyan glinting in his dark orbs. Vegeta's eyes widened at first, highly surprised by this action. But once the surprise passed, he found that the contact between the two of them, Goku's hand over his own, it made him feel so…so…happy. He smiled at Goku as the smile was returned. 

Goku helped him up to his feet and stood next to the smaller Saiyan. Placing on hand on his shoulder, he brought two fingers to his forehead and prepared to IT to Capsule Corp. All the while, he was singing in his head:

_Vegeta's gonna live with me! Vegeta's gonna live with me!_

Translations 

**Ouji-sama: **

**Cho sho ku:**

**Jitsu wa:**

**Koibito:**

**Namek-sei:**


	8. Arigato gozaimashita, Vegetasama

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji Arigato gozaimashita, Vegeta-sama 

Vegeta really didn't know what in the hell was wrong with him. Inside his head, deep in the back of his mind, his pride was berating him for letting the tall, burly Earth-raised Saiyan see so much of what was inside of him. It was scolding him for acting gentle, shy, innocent and all those other things he had to keep well hidden from anyone and everyone. The things that he had learnt to hide from Frieza and all those who sought pleasure from another's pain. Feh, like he cared what that arrogant bastard had to say. Quite frankly, he had had enough of hiding behind a scowling face. He was tired of people calling him mean names like 'bastard' and 'good-for-nothing' and many, many more. As far as he was concerned, Goku deserved to see who was really hiding under that mask. But, he knew, it wasn't like Goku didn't already know. And besides, he knew the gentle Saiyan would never hurt him.

_Kakarot._ He thought. _You always thought of me as another being, someone just like you. You spared my life after I first came to Earth even though I was going to take yours. You defeated Frieza for me, and for that alone I am grateful. Even if I never acted like it, I really did like you. You were always the one who thought of me as another 'person'. I won't be surprised if you had already found out who I really am. What I'm really like._

_But then again, you always knew…didn't you?_

They appeared in Vegeta's large room in Capsule Corp. On entering, Goku could not help but feel that there was something different about the place. He had been in Vegeta's room a few times before, but that was only because he either had to call him for something or he just wanted a chat.

_Something's different._ He thought as he glanced around, taking in the scent and everything around him. _Something's changed._ Goku could smell something that smelt rather earthy. It smelt like…like…

"Kakarot." Goku was suddenly wrenched out of his thoughts when Vegeta's voice cut through the air. He looked down to see two obsidian orbs staring back at him. "I think I should tell the onna that I'm going to live with you. I mean, it may be a few months later that she notices that I haven't been living here, but she'll notice it all the same." Goku smiled at him.

"Sure, Vegeta." He said, not noticing that his fingers were now massaging Vegeta's shoulders. "I'll wait for you here." But someone else had other plans for him.

~Gryuuuyyuyryuyruyruyruyruyuryruyuryruyuuruuuu~

Vegeta's eyes widened as did Goku's. He quickly put one hand to his stomach while he put the other behind his head.

"Umm…may I _should_ go down and get something to eat…so desu ne?" Vegeta only stared before blinking a couple of times and grinning.

"Baka no tenshi," he said as he walked out. Goku was just about to follow when he realised what Vegeta had just called me.

_Chottomatte kudasai! Did 'Geta just call me a…a…_tenshi_?_ Goku looked up at Vegeta's retreating form. If he weren't Saiyan, Goku would have been sure that he had imagined it. But apparently, Vegeta hadn't realised that he let out his pet name for Goku, and just walked on. Goku tried to fight off the rising heat in his cheek, but they refused to cool down. _I…I'm sure 'Geta called me that by mistake._ He thought. _I mean, he still called me a baka…right? _But even though Vegeta had called him a 'baka', the fact still remained that he called him 'tenshi' instead of 'Kakarot'.

Shaking his head furiously, he followed Vegeta out his room and down to the lab.

As usual, Bulma was tinkering away with her tools. Vegeta needn't go inside to be able to tell that. He was planning on telling her face-to-face, but seeing as she had locked her door, he decided to leave her and give the message to someone else.

He walked into the kitchen, knowing that his two little 'fans' were there. But as soon as he had entered, he was knocked down again by something powerful.

"Papa!"

"Vegeta-san!" Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to find that he was now lying on the floor, head against the white kitchen cupboards with two demi-Saiyan's clinging to his waist. He looked down at them, only to be greeted by their huge, shining eyes and happy smiles.

"Where were you, papa?"

"We didn't see you this morning?"

"Did you go somewhere last night?"

"Did you go see my dad?"

"Did you do any drawings?"

"What happened?" Vegeta glanced at each of them; eyes widening as each question was asked one after the other.

"Slow down!" he yelped. "I can't answer questions _that_ fast!! And do you mind getting off me?!" Trunks and Goten blinked a few times before smiling apologetically.

"Ahh…gomen nasai, Vegeta-san." Apologized Goten as he and Trunks let go of Vegeta's waist and got to their feet. Vegeta was soon to follow. "Saa…did ya see my dad?" Vegeta gave Goten his trademark smirk.

"Of course I did." He said. "I promised you, didn't I?" Goten smiled happily up at Vegeta. 

"Arigato gozaimashita," he thanked the ouji. "Is he okay now?" Vegeta grinned down at the boy as he did something that was very uncharacteristic of him. He lifted up his hand and placed it gently on top of Goten's head. Goten stared up at his ouji, not sure of what was going on.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Ara?" Both Goten and Trunks stared up at Vegeta, highly confused. Suspecting that Vegeta's words were a hint of some sort, Goten slowly turned around. His eyes were filled with surprise when he saw his father standing in the doorway, looking relaxed as ever. 

Goku smiled as he gave a little wave to his youngest child.

"Hey, Goten!" he greeted, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Genki desu ka?" Goten didn't know what to say. It seemed only yesterday that he was visiting his father…

~ Flashback ~

Goten looked to his father. He didn't look well, plain and simple. Instead of the usual happy grin that was plastered to his face, Goten saw something in his father that he couldn't put a word to.

"Hey, tousan?" he asked tentively. "D…daijoubu ka?" Goku's head was hanging sorrowfully as he sat at the other end of the table from Goten. His face looked ashened and there were dark rings under his eyes that symbolized sleepless nights and worry. Goten was really worried about his father. He had never seen him like this. He didn't seem to be happy anymore. _Doushita, tousan?_ He wondered. _It can't be kaasan leaving you…can it? _"Tousan?" he asked again, a little louder this time.

Goku's bleak eyes suddenly came back into focus as he lifted his head and smiled jovially at his son.

"Hai? Nan desu ka?" he asked in his 'happy-go-lucky' voice. Goten didn't know why, but he found himself cringing at the falseness in his father's voice.

"N…nan demo nai." He said as he moved his gaze from his dad to the cup of cocoa he was drinking. It was strange. He had never thought his father to be the unhappy one. From all the stories his brother, Gohan, used to tell him, his father was _never_ unhappy. His father had never shed a tear before, not once. And here, it looked like he was going to break down weeping, despite the grin plastered to his face. It hurt. It hurt him so much to see his father try and cover up his unhappiness with his loving smile. It hurt him so much to see the pain bleeding from his father's eyes.

It was so painful.

~End Flashback ~

Goten smiled happily as a few tears managed to find their way to his eyelids, but he kept them back.

"G…genki desu." He replied. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He was just so happy to see his father back to his old self again. _And it's all because of Vegeta-sama…_ He paused for a second as he felt the fingers on the hand on his head gently massage the crown of his head. Vegeta knew why he was at a sudden loss for words, and this was his way of comforting him. Though he was grateful, this made it harder for Goten to keep the tears in.

"Trunks, I need to talk to both you and Goten for a minute." Vegeta said.

"Hai, papa." Said Trunks, giving him his full attention.

"I'm going to be moving in with Kakarot." He said, grinning at the surprised looks on their faces. "Seeing as he and I are the last two pure-blooded Saiyan's in the universe, it would be better if we just stuck together." Trunks stared at his father for a moment, his eyes asking him if he was for real. But then he grinned happily, glad that his father was moving on with his life instead of training all the time. Granted, training was only one of the few things that he could do, but he seemed to be rather obsessed with it. And besides, now that he was living with Goku, he wouldn't deprive himself of company.

"Sure…demo," he paused, frowning. "Why are you telling me and not mom?" Vegeta chuckled.

"It'll be Christmas 3004 by the time that onna realizes I've moved out of the house. And…I thought you might like to know first." Trunks smiled happily and nodded his head.

"Hai! Arigtao, papa!" he said, thanking Vegeta.

"You'll both still be able to see me." He said. "I'll just be at Kakarot's place."

"W…when will you be leaving?" he asked.

"Today."

"Sugoi! Can I help you pack your stuff?!" asked Trunks eagerly. Vegeta grinned as he reached a hand out to Trunks and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I think both you and Goten should. You're the only other ones around here who knows where all my stuff is!" Trunks nodded happily as he took off out the kitchen, follow by Goku.

Vegeta was about to make his way out when he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Son Goten holding his sleeve as he gazed at the floor.

"V…Vegeta-sama…" he said. By the tone of his voice, Vegeta could hear that he was trying to control his voice, but was finding it impossible. Slowly, Vegeta turned to face him.

"Hai." A few minutes of silence passed between them, neither of them making a move. Finally, Goten lifted his head a notch as he croaked out,

"A…arigato gozaimashita, v…Vegeta-sama." Vegeta's eyes widened as he caught a sniffle from the young Saiyan. 

"N…nani?"

"Arigato gozaimashita for visiting my tousan." He said. "Many months ago, when my kaasan divorced tousan, he began to get depressed. I had never seen him unhappy before, so I thought I was just seeing things. After a few weeks, tousan didn't get any better. I went to Gohan and asked him if there was anything I could do to help him, demo…Gohan said that it was probably just a phase he was going through. I didn't know what to think at the time, so I just did as Gohan said. I watched tousan to see if he improved. Demo…" he paused again. "He…he didn't. He…he…he just got worse! It…it hurt so much…to…to see him pretend to be happy when he wasn't. When I could look into his eyes and see all the hurt staring back at me like a rotting wound!" Vegeta watched as his shoulders began to shake and quiver a bit, trying to control his emotions. Goten lifted his eyes, tears lining the edges neatly as he smiled gratefully at his ouji. "But now…now he's happy again. I can see it. He's happy to be with you, Vegeta-sama. Arigato."

By now, Vegeta's heart was tied in a knot so tight; he thought he might die of blood not circulating through his limbs. He had never, himself, thought that Goku could get depressed. Upset, maybe. Angry at himself, most likely. Confused, definitely. But depressed? It was then that he realised that not only did he care for Goku, but for Goten too. And maybe it was time to show Goten this. He crouched down until he was eyes level with the young demi-Saiyan, both hands on his shoulders.

"Goten-chan." He said softly. "What I did was not only because of Kakarot, but because of you. I know that you love your father very much and that even though you've never known him your whole life, you still care about him. But I…" he paused, wondering if he really should let it out. His pride was waving a bright red flag about, screaming at him not to do it. But he decided it was better if he knew. He didn't want to keep the poor boy in the dark, confused by actions and contradicting words. Swallowing his pride, he looked deep into Goten's eyes and said it. "I care about you too. I always have. You are like my second son. Of all the time you spend at Capsule Corp, it just brings me closer to you. I care about you just as much as I care about Trunks, and in the same way. What I did was because I couldn't bear to see you hurt like that. Both you and Kakarot." Goten stared at him, eyes wide and full of shock. But once the words sunk in, he scrunched his face up to try and stop the tears from flowing. But they fell anyway.

"Ve…ge…ta…" he sobbed.

"It's okay, you can cry." He said. "There's no shame in crying when you need to." And that was the God's honest truth about what Vegeta thought. True, he had always said that crying was a weakness, but that was just words. Vegeta only never cried because he couldn't; because where he came from it _was_ a weakness. A breach in one's defense. But, truth be told, he knew there was no shame in revealing your true feelings through tears. Goten silently agreed with Vegeta as his tears began to flow more freely, and he clung desperately to his ouji. Vegeta didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed him with open arms. Goten buried his head in the crook of Vegeta's neck as he cried, all the while, Vegeta's rubbed little circles by his lower back and stroked the back of his head, caressing the soft sable that was so much like Goku's.

Once Goten felt in control of his body again, he pulled back from the warmth of Vegeta's chest to smile brilliantly at him. His heart sang when that smile was returned. Using his thumbs, Vegeta wiped away the trails of saline his tears had left behind.

"Come on," he said as he stood up. "Trunks and Kakarot will most likely have wondered what happened to us." Goten nodded as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, following behind Vegeta. All the while they walked up to his room, he could not help but think that his father was right. That Vegeta really _was_ an angel in a demon's clothing.

When Vegeta and Goten entered his room, they found Trunks and Goku already packing all of Vegeta's possessions into bags. Of course, there wasn't that much packing to do. It was just a few shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, underwear, washing materials and his gi. What Goku found really amazing was that Vegeta had very little underwear, as in he only had four pairs!! He didn't know why, but this somehow served to…turn him on. But it shouldn't have really surprised him. After all, Vegeta wears his gi most of his life and Goku had never seen any underwear lines…what does that say? [**AN:** that's sarcasm.]He turned his head towards the door as he heard them enter.

"Oh…hey, Vegeta!" he greeted. "We're just packing all your stuff. It shouldn't take too long to get all your stuff into my house. I mean, you've got very little clothing." _Hai…some look like their fit your beautiful body ***very*** nicely. _Goku, for the life of him, did _not_ know where that thought came from. And even if no one else heard that, he was still highly embarrassed of thinking of Vegeta in that way. He quickly turned away from them as his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. And the pair of ink black jean that he was holding didn't make matters any better for him.

"Hai, maybe so," said Trunks as he folded away a crimson shirt. "But I think it'll take at least about…"

"Four or five IT's." finished Goten as he neatly packed Vegeta's socks.

"Doushite?' asked Goku. "Why four or five?"

"Saa…it'll take one IT to take my clothes," said Vegeta as he counted off, holding up a pair of silky black boxers that he was going to fold. "Another for my futon and pillows, and about two more for my little trinkets." If Goku heard what Vegeta said, he might've nodded his head understandingly. Instead, his eyes were locked onto the pair of boxers Vegeta was holding.

_Black silk…_ he thought as his face flushed and his imagination kicked in. _That's kinda kinky…_as quick as he could; Goku shook his head, clearing it of all the naughty thoughts that were running around so freely. _Yamero! This is not the time to be imagining Vegeta in black silky boxers…shit!!! Where did that come from?!_ Goku needn't look down to see that he was highly aroused. For the first time in his life, he was glad that the clothes he wore were baggy.

"Hey tousan," Goku quickly turned his head, glancing down at Goten. 

"Um…hai?" he asked nervously.

"We will be able to visit you guys, right?" Goku smiled as he ruffled Goten's hair affectionately. 

"Of course you guys can! I'd be more than happy to have you visit me!"

"Can we visit you after school so we can do our homework?" questioned Trunks. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Why can't you do it here like you normally do?" Trunks didn't answer him, but the pink blush on his cheeks said it all. Vegeta smirked. _Feh. It seems they have gotten used to my silent company._ Inwardly, he smiled. It felt rather nice to know that somebody actually enjoys his company.

Once they were finished packing, Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport Vegeta's clothes to his house. He then went back for the bed things. Because Goku wasn't really listening to what Vegeta was saying, he didn't question what little 'trinkets' Vegeta owned. It was only when he teleported back when he popped the question.

"Nani?" he asked as he cocked his head to one side. "What's all this?"

"This is my stuff." Vegeta said simply.

"…Vegeta, these are drawing stuff." He said as though Vegeta didn't know. He turned and cocked an eyebrow at the tall Saiyan.

"And what does that tell you?" Goku was going to answer, but then decided that if his answer angered his ouji, Vegeta might change his mind about staying with him. And he didn't want to be alone. So instead, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." He said as he glanced over the brown paper wrapped canvases and the plastic bags that appeared to be full of tube and pots of paint, as well as a variety of brushes. "This might take about two IT's, but it think I can manage." He said as he looked to Vegeta. He gave his nod of approval.

"Fine. I just have one last bag to pack and then you can teleport me too." Goku smiled at his ouji.

After they had left, Goten and Trunks walked out into the garden to play. But Goten wasn't feeling particularly playful, so they just decided to sit and talk. All the while, Goten had a very strange looking glint in his eyes, as he knew something that Trunks didn't. Because Trunks was the son of Vegeta, he picked up on this _very_ quickly.

"Hora, Goten." He called to his friend. Goten turned to him, a happy little smile plastered to his face. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just so happy that my tousan is okay again." He replied. Trunks snorted.

"I guess," he said. "But that's not the only reason you're smiling like that. What are you _really_ hiding, Goten?" Goten grinned as he shook his head.

"I can never seem to fool you, can I?" he asked.

"Of course not," Trunks smirked. "What kind of a friend would I be if I let looks like that go unnoticed? Well?" Goten grinned as he turned his nose up in the air.

"Hmph!" he grunted, imitating someone Trunks thought he knew. "Like I'm going to tell you."

"HEY! Goten! That's not fair!"

"I don't want to tell you something that might not happen."

"Well, what do you think is going to happen?" he paused for a moment, checking both sides to see if anyone else was listening.

"Listen," he said as he motioned Trunks to come closer. "Don't you find it…_odd_…that both our dads seem to want to constantly be around one another."

"Sorta…" he admitted. "I mean, I always thought it was because they were Saiyan's and that my dad really hated yours, demo…" he stopped for a second, his already handsome face screwing up in thought. "They seem to want to be around each other too much to just want to spar."

"Exactly!" concluded Goten. "And that's why I think…" he stopped right there. He needn't have finished his sentence anyways, as Trunks immediately caught on.

"Goten! You…you mean…?"

"Hai so desu!"

**Red:** right! That's where I'm ending this chapter! You think Goten and Trunks have it all figured out? Maybe…maybe not. We'll see in the next chapter…shall we? And, yes, I know I've made Vegeta a little (okay, not a little…) OOC. Forgive me…but it is a fantasy of mine to see Veggie-kun act so affectionately! And I'm sure there are million of other fans out there who'd like to see it as well…just _once_! So, please, _don't_ tell me it's OOC because I know it is.

Translations 

**So desu ne: **same as the notes before, except you add 'ne' at the end

**Baka no tenshi: **by now, if you look at the notes before, you'll know that **baka** means 'idiot' and **tenshi** means 'angel'. Put them together and you get 'stupid angel'.

**Arigato gozaimashita: **it's a really polite form of 'thank you'

**Ara: **huh?

**Genki desu ka: **how are you?

**Genki desu: **I'm okay

**Daijoubu ka: **are you okay?

**Doushita:** what's wrong?

**Tousan: **father

**Kaasan:** mother

**Nan desu ka: **what is it?

**Nan demo nai: **ohh…nothing.

**Sugoi: **cool!

**Yamero:** this also means 'stop', but this is the one most used by males. So, from now one, instead of saying **Yamete**, they shall all say **Yamero**, kay? ^u^


	9. White curtains

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji White curtains 

"Wow, Vegeta," Goku said as he stared about the living room. "You told me you didn't have many clothes…but you didn't mention how many trinkets you had!" Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think you'd care." He said simply. He didn't. He didn't think Goku would really bother about how much stuff he had. He glanced around the room and frowned. _Funny…it seems as though I had more art stuff than I thought! Or maybe it's because Kakarot's house is smaller than Capsule Corp. That's probably it, anyway._

"Hey, Vegeta." Vegeta was dragged out of his musings when Goku called him. "I think maybe I should show you your room. I mean, you haven't been upstairs yet, have you?" Vegeta shook his head in reply. "Okay, then. Let's go!" Vegeta followed Goku a flight of stairs hidden behind the kitchen. He frowned and wondered on why he didn't notice it, but then realised that at the time, it wasn't really important.  Goku glanced back and mistook Vegeta's frown for one of confusion. "This used to be Gohan and Goten's rooms, as well as mine and Chichi's." On hearing the name, Vegeta flinched. He remembered that the young male still wasn't over the divorce yet and he didn't want to upset him. As strange as it sounded, he knew it was true. He liked Goku too much to hurt him.

But what he didn't know was that his presence had helped Goku to eradicate all hurt and sorrow of Chichi's leaving. He no longer cared that she left. In fact, he thought that it was best. He cared for her and all, but she wasn't much of a wife as she was a mother. Being a wife and a mother were two very different things, and Chichi was only one. Well, he had been dead for a really long time. And the fact that he had hardly been home only made the fact more so obvious. No. He didn't belong with Chichi. He felt more like he belonged to Vegeta.

_Saa…he is my ouji. _He thought. _And I wouldn't really spend time with him unless I really liked him. We've sparred nearly everyday since I've been back from the dead that it shouldn't really come as a surprise. I mean, come on! Who can resist a sexy Saiyan no Ouji in skintight spandex? Now, if only they were white, maybe they'd become transparent when wet… _Goku's eyes immediately bugged out and a bright red tinge appeared on his cheeks. _What in the hell is wrong with me?! Why is the idea of Vegeta in a transparent suit so enticing? _His eyes became half-lidded and his breathing shallow as his imagination went for a little joyride. _Ass hugging, sweat glistening, super thin and easy to rip off spandex…_ Sadly, he happened to stop walking as soon as the images of a butt naked Vegeta sprang to mind.

Vegeta walked right past Goku, but stopped when he noticed that Goku was standing in the middle of the hall with a glazed look in his eyes. Curiously, he walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. His eyes were _definitely _glazed over. 

_What on earth is Kakarot thinking of? _He wondered. _He doesn't look like he's reminiscing about him and that harpy. He looks more like…ummm…nggghh…_ Vegeta struggled to think of what could possibly be going through Goku's mind. _Maybe he's sick._ Vegeta noticed the shock pink that shone on his cheeks and thought that maybe Goku had a fever. If he had maybe looked down, he might've found the source of Goku's _real_ problem. "Ano…Kakarot?" he asked. Goku didn't appear to be listening. He frowned again as he put his hand onto Goku's shoulder to shake him out of his daze. "Kakarot!" he called louder.

"NYAAAAAAHHH!!!" he yelped as he was suddenly lurched back down to Earth. As his eyes came back into focus, he noticed Vegeta standing in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Kakarot?" he asked. "Are you alright?" Goku stared at Vegeta in front of him, straining to remove those naughty images his mind had conjured up as well as restraining himself from turning it into a reality.

"Ummm…hai!" he declared, rubbing the spikes at the nape of his neck. "Ahh…hahahahahaha… gomen, Vegeta-chan. I sorta spaced out there thinking about someone."

"Honto ni? Dare?" Goku swallowed hard.

"Umm…just Gohan and Goten and how much fun we used to have before Chichi divorced me."

"Oh." Vegeta didn't know what else to say. He could say sorry, but for what? He didn't want Goku to think that he pitied him. After all, he knew that pity was the last thing Goku would want from him.

"Hahahahahaha…" Goku chuckled nervously. "Anyways, the room's this way." He marched on ahead, leaving Vegeta to follow. All the while, he kept looking dead ahead, afraid that the blush would return if he looked at Vegeta. _Kami-sama!! How long was I out for?! How in the HELL could I think of such things?! ESPECIALLY of VEGETA!!! _But he didn't get to answer those questions, as they had soon arrived in front of the door Goku had intended for Vegeta's new room. He opened the wooden door and made way, gesturing Vegeta to go in first.

The room was fairly large, about the same as Vegeta's room back at Capsule Corp. But this was different. Capsule Corp had only one or two windows per room and the entire room was concrete and carpet. This room had four windows, including a balcony. The floor was oak wood and shone a muddy yellow in the sunlight. The walls were also wooden, but painted a light peach. There was a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe with a mirror. It was really quite spacious and it looked like it had the perfect temperature, cool in hot weather, warm in cold. 

Vegeta looked around in fascination. This was far more comfortable than his other room at Capsule Corp. He didn't really know why, but he had an idea that it because he was Saiyan, born to live in the outdoors, not in.

"This used to be Gohan's room, and then it was Goten's when he left." Goku said. Vegeta nodded as he walked around, nose wrinkling at the sight of a thick layer of dust coating the bed and the dresser.

_Tsk. Kakarot's even neglected his cleaning duties. But it suppose it wouldn't really matter seeing as how both the brats are out the house and there's no one else but him. _He sighed audibly as he glanced the floor, grimacing at the sight of his footprints in the dust. _Looks like we'll have to get cleaning_.

Goku knew the room was rather dirty…okay, so maybe 'dirty' was an understatement. But he knew that it was in dire need of cleaning. Goku knew that this was one of the biggest rooms in the house, which is why he decided to give it to Vegeta. What he forgot was that it had been many months since anyone had been up there and that the dust covered the floor like snow after a blizzard!

_Man! Looks like Vegeta and I have some work to do!_

"Hey, Kakarot." Goku looked up to Vegeta. "Do you have any things we can use to clean up this mess?" Goku nodded, smiling at the warm tone Vegeta used.

"Sure. When Chichi left, she left all that stuff behind. Come on." He turned his back and walked down the hall. As Vegeta followed, Goku talked. "You know, we've got some curtains somewhere in the cupboards, I think you'll be needing those. They come in handy with the early morning summer sun and the cold nights of winter. I'll let you pick the ones you want because believe me…Chichi had some strange tastes in colour curtains…" Vegeta cocked his head to one side as he glanced up at Goku with a confused expression.

_Nani? Is Kakarot over the divorce? _He questioned. He didn't know. _The way Kakarot's going on, it's as though she was nothing but a mere friend. _On thinking that, a hopeful smile blossomed onto Vegeta's handsome features and his heart jumped in joy too. _Maybe there is a chance…_

By late evening, Vegeta and Goku had finally finished cleaning the room. They both looked proudly about as they admired the shine the floor gave off in the golden light, glimmering like gold. The windows were no longer a sickly grey, but crystally transparent. The mahogany cupboard and dresser reflected a flame red in the sunlight and the once dusty mirror now looked like a window to a parallel world. Vegeta looked around, rather pleased with the place.

_Now all we have to do is carter my stuff up here. That shouldn't be a problem seeing as my stuff isn't that heavy. _He turned to Goku. "Hora, Kakarot. I think we can get my stuff now."

"Oh, sure Vegeta." He said. They walked out the room when Goku remembered something. "Ano, Vegeta-san."

"Hmm?" Vegeta stopped walking as he turned around to face Goku.

"Why don't you look in the cupboard for the colour curtains you want? I'll just bring your stuff up to your room." He suggested. Vegeta cocked his head to one side as he contemplated. Shrugging, he walked back to the room.

"Okay. Just be careful with my stuff." Goku watched Vegeta's retreating form, eyes traveling down his body until they settled on an enticingly swaying rump. As soon as Vegeta was out of sight, Goku slapped himself in the face, as well as punched himself a couple of times in the nose.

_Yamero! Yamero!!_ He yelled at himself. _Staring at Vegeta's ass is NOT allowed! Even if it is cute…_ he proceeded to slap the snot out of himself before he realised that if he did not hurry up, Vegeta might come out to check what he is doing. Rubbing his cheeks, he walked back down the stairs and retrieved the bags of clothes and paint tools. When he returned to the room, Vegeta was sifting through the curtains. He needn't turn his back to see the burly Saiyan enter the room; he could already smell that musky, masculine drug.

"Kakarot," he said slowly as he lifted up a grey and pink striped curtain. "What in the hell was with that onna of yours?" Goku just chuckled as he put the stuff down.

"That was the first pair of curtains Chichi ever got." He said. "She was going to put them up in Gohan's room when he was a baby, but he didn't agree." Vegeta smirked.

"Hmm, maybe that first brat of yours has got _some_ sense after all." He said as he turned back. Goku just smiled as he shook his head. Even though it was meant to be insulting, the tone Vegeta used was more playful than anything else. "Ano, Kakarot." Vegeta called as he dug even deeper into the drawer of the cupboard. "Where in the hell are the white curtains? That's the only colour I want." Once again, Goku's reply was delayed to the sight of Vegeta's rear sticking up in the air as he dug deeper into the drawer. He gulped as he felt that same burning in his nether regions and quickly turned his head before it got even worse.

"Ahh…I…I think it's right at the bottom." He said in an almost squeaky voice. _Aaarghhh!! _He screamed at himself. _What in the fuck is wrong with me?!? I HAVE to stop staring there!!!_ He turned back, hoping that Vegeta had found it, but turned away quickly again as Vegeta was still digging in the drawer. _Okay, Kakarot._ He told himself. _Go down and get the canvas. Yes, don't look…just go! NOW!!_ Trying not to run or trip over his feet, Goku made his way out the room and downstairs.

Back in the living room, Goku sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_What is with me? I don't normally think like this. _He thought pensively. _I mean, I've never even thought about Chichi like this. And she's female! Vegeta's male! _It was true. Goku had never, in all his life, _ever_ stared at the behind of anyone else and thought that it was rather nice-looking. Male, female _or_ it. And here he was, staring at Vegeta with hentai thoughts running through his head. _Vegeta will have my head on a golden platter if he ever sees what's going on in my head! He'd probably think that's the reason why I invited him to live with me!!_

Goku was so caught up in his thoughts, that he by accident torn the brown paper off the canvas as he walked into the kitchen. The only thing he heard was a loud rip and his heart leapt into his throat.

_Oh my fuck?!_ He yelped mentally. _Kuso! If I've torn this thing, Vegeta's going to KILL me!!_ Goku was in such a panic that he did not realise that in trying to check if he had damaged it, he was ripping more of the brown paper off. Only once it was all lying on the ground, scattered like leaves in the Aki, did he realise what he had done. He clutched the top of his gi in panic, hoping that if he had ruined whatever trinket this was, Vegeta would forgive him. But he highly doubted it. "Oh, what am I going to do?" he whined as he paced around. This was not a good day! First, he kept getting spaced out and thinking hentai thoughts of him and Vegeta, and now he had ruined one of Vegeta's things. He almost cried as he thought of Vegeta's pretty face, twisted with anger and hatred at his clumsiness. "Gomen nasai, Vegeta-kun." He whimpered, as though Vegeta was a before him. "I…I didn't mean to…it…it was an accident…" Goku took in a deep breath and slowly calmed down his shuddering body. _Okay, calm down Kakarot._ He told himself. _So far, the only damage you've done is take the brown paper off. You don't know if the thing's really broken._ He almost slapped himself when he thought that, as he could see that there was no rip or tear through the canvas, as he was standing at the back. _Demo, maybe I've scratched the front. _He grimaced as he thought of the canvas with one long white mark down one side. _Maybe I should take a look…_

Slowly, Goku trotted to the front of the canvas, bracing himself if he had really damaged one of Vegeta's trinkets. But all fear and panic was lost when he took a look at the picture. It was one of the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen. To hell with it, it was _the_ most beautiful paint he had _ever_ seen! The picture was of a rose. But unlike any rose he had seen, this one seemed to be alive with some emotion. The way the petals curled gently, the way the stem curved gracefully, the way the colours spoke to him in tones of reds, whites and yellows…it just took his breath away. He had never seen a picture like this before, one that looked as though he could really pull it out from the paper. He swore he could smell the perfumed fragrance waft from the centre and around the room.

"Vegeta," he breathed to himself. "Did…did you do this?" Goku wasn't sure. He remembered the day before when he woke to find Vegeta sitting in the corner of the room with a book propped up on one leg. _Vegeta said he was drawing…demo…he can't possibly do something THIS good!_ He stared at the picture a little while longer, not really sure of whether the idol of his attraction had bought this against his own character, or if there truly was more to the ouji than he had first thought. 

Goku stared for a few more moments, marveling at the beauty and the realism of the painting. He was just about to put it back when a sneaky grin rose up on his face. He knew that if he approached Vegeta and asked him if he had done this, Vegeta would deny everything. He knew that he had to approach this with tactic. Goku knew he wasn't much of a tactician in battle like Vegeta was, but he certainly knew how to play innocent.

Vegeta dug even deeper into the drawer, throwing every swear word he knew at Chichi. It had been nearly more than half an hour, and he _still_ couldn't find the white curtains. 

_Kami-sama!!_ He growled as he nearly toppled into the drawer. _Of all the colours in the world, she HAS to be missing white! That's the most common colour of them all!!_ Vegeta was trying his best not to topple over into the drawer, as he knew that he'd get stuck. And even though he did have feelings for Goku, getting rescued by him from the bottom of a curtains drawer was _not_ on his 'most-likely-things-to-get-us-hooked-up' list. Finally, after a few more moments of digging, he found the white curtains lying at the bottom. He smiled as he saw that they were still in their plastic packaging, so it was almost like they were new. Just as he reached down to get them, a certain voice called out behind him.

"Vegeta!!"

"NYAAAAAAAHH!!" Because Goku was standing right next to Vegeta when he yelled out, Vegeta got a fright and fell into the drawer. He trashed his legs about as he sought to untangle himself from the curtains, but to no avail. They were thick, heavy and they had him pinned down. _If only it were Kakarot…_ Vegeta flustered when he thought that and looked up to see the object of his infatuation grinning down at him.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said in an innocent voice. "Wacha doing down there?" Vegeta's cheeks went red with both anger and embarrassment as he glared at the younger male.

"Baka yaro!!" he yelled as he thrashed out even more. "I _was_ going to take out the white curtains from the bottom of the drawer, but then I _kinda_ fell in." Goku smiled down at him, obviously missing the sarcasm in Vegeta's voice.

"Well, you are really small." He said. Vegeta's eyes widened as a pink blush rose to his cheeks and he turned the other way to hide it. "Come on, let me help you out." Before Vegeta could protest, Goku put his hands around his slender waist and picked him out of the drawer as though he were a feather. Or, in Vegeta's case, a woman. The pink on his cheeks deepen as he felt Goku's hands linger around his waist and he mentally berated himself for thinking that Goku was doing this because he had equal feelings for him. He turned his head the other way as he sought to hide the hot blush enveloping his cheeks.

"Uhh…arigato…" he muttered, not entirely sure of what to say. Goku just smiled happily.

"That's okay." Goku grinned down at his ouji, somewhat glad that he got a chance to touch the smaller form. _Even if it was through his clothes…_ He mentally slapped himself, but the smile on his face never faded. "Hey, 'Geta. Do you want to see the new picture I got?" 

This got Vegeta's attention. Slowly, he turned and looked up at Goku.

"Nani? New…picture?" Goku wanted to so much grab Vegeta and press his lips against his ouji's as Vegeta cocked his head to one side in confusion, but he managed to hold onto sanity.

"Hai," he said as his grin deepened. "I found it just now. I honestly didn't think I had something like it in my house, but now that I've found it, I've decided to put it up."  Usually, Vegeta's frowns were one of irritation and displeasure. But this time, he actually looked very kawaii when he blinked rapidly in a confused way. Goku took a step forward and took the smaller one's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Goku led Vegeta all the way down the hall and the stairs, back into the living room. Vegeta had no idea what Goku was talking about or even why he was smiling the way he was, but he was happy to have some contact with the burly Saiyan. But the contact was lost as his hands slipped from Goku's as he saw a very familiar rose painting sitting on the wall. At first, he was speechless. He was rather flattered that Goku would want to put his picture up. But all that dissolved as he remembered that in order for Goku have seen this, he must've peeked. In his rage and fury, he let what Goku wanted to hear slip.

"WHAT IN FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY_ PAINTING ON _YOUR_ LIVING ROOM WALL??!!" Goku grinned down at him, his eyes glinting.

"So," he crooned. "You _did_ do this after all, ne?" Vegeta's angry face turned into one of shock when he remembered what he just blurted out.

_Kuso! Kakarot was the last person in the universe that I wanted to have find out about my hobby! Kami-sama! I must look like such a freak in his eyes!_ Vegeta didn't know how to react. Usually, when he was caught in the act of something, he would admit to whatever he was doing. But he rarely got caught out by the one he had been trying to impress the whole time. That same rose crept up on his cheeks and he quickly put his hands on them to hide the blush. _Kami-sama! I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my entire _life_!!_

Goku smiled jovially at his counterpart. But even though he was smiling, inside he was desperately telling himself not to make any sudden movement, in case he wanted to deepen the blush in the only way he knew how. Or at least, wanted to.

"I like it." He said. Of course, he was talking about Vegeta's flustered state, but Vegeta didn't know that. He looked up with large eyes and blinked.

"H…honto ni?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Hai so desu!" he said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you could draw and paint?" Vegeta shuffled his feet nervously. He knew the reason, but he wasn't about to tell Goku that it was because he didn't want him to think that he was soft.

"I…I just didn't think you'd be interested." _Well, that's half-true._ He thought to himself.

"Well, I think it's _brilliant_!" he said. Vegeta flustered, not sure what to make of this sudden rush of compliments. Goku had never said anything nice about him, but then again, if he did, Vegeta wasn't really paying much attention. "Can I keep it up there?" Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes.

"N…nan de sute?" he asked, not sure if he was hearing right. 

"Saa, it's a really nice painting, and it does make the living room a lot brighter," Goku explained. "Saa…can I?" Vegeta stared at Goku for a few minutes, confusion and shock written all over his face. But it soon disappeared and an all too familiar smirk reappeared.

"Very well." He said as he grabbed another brown paper wrapped canvas. "Just so long as you help me carry the rest up to my room." Goku smiled brightly.

"Okay!"


	10. Goku's decision

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

Goku's decision 

"Kakarot!!" Vegeta yelled as he took the eggs out of the frying pan. "Come and eat now before I do!"

"Okay!" he called. 

Three weeks had passed in Son Goku's house ever since Vegeta arrived, and things had already begun to change. Goku wasn't much at cooking, but he could do laundry. Vegeta found this to be rather useful and the day after he moved in, they made a deal. He does the cooking and Goku does the washing. Goku whole-heartedly agreed. Vegeta at thought he'd keep to himself, keeping away from Goku as he normally did. But to his surprise and Goku's delight, he actually spent more time with the burly, Earth-raised Saiyan. Not that he minded, but after being rescued he presumed that he'd stay far away from the Earth baka as possible. 

Goku came running into the kitchen and came to a screeching halt when he saw the food laid out over the large table. He stared at it with wide eyes before he turned to Vegeta with a grin on his face.

"Sugoi, Vegeta-san!" he said as he hopped into the nearest chair. "You've really outdone yourself this time! Wonton soup, Egg rolls, Oden, Dim sum and Onigirii…what a feast!" Vegeta chuckled as he placed the bubbling Oden on the table.

"That's what you said last time, Kakarot." He cocked his eyebrows. "Or are you just trying to keep on my good side?" Goku laughed.

"Guess you know me by now, eh Vegeta?" he said as he sheepishly put his hand behind his back. Vegeta grinned as he sat opposite the burly Saiyan.

"Hn. Just remember that the Oden is still very hot. You remember what happened last time?"

"Hai," Goku admitted, an embarrassed blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I burnt myself quite bad." Vegeta nodded.

"Hai, and I _don't_ need another panic attack today!" Goku grinned at him, instantly knowing what the ouji was planning.

"Is someone going to be 'working' again today, hmm?" he asked coyly. Vegeta shivered at the husky tone of his voice, but he managed to steady his hands as he picked up his chopsticks.

"That's none of your business." Vegeta tried to say it in a cold tone, but because he had spent so much time around Goku, his voice held a sort of teasing to it. Goku grinned as he watched the ouji dig in, a sign that he was avoiding the conversation. But he didn't mind. At least he could eat as well.

You're all probably wondering what in the hell is going on in this house all of a sudden? Why hasn't Goku just dug in as soon as he entered the kitchen and why was Vegeta acting so friendly. Over those three weeks, more than doing laundry and spending more time with each other had happened. Vegeta had actually managed to curb Goku so that he only ate when Vegeta did…otherwise all the food would be gone before Vegeta could get to it! And because they spent so much time around each other, they began to pick up on each other's little traits. Vegeta became a little softer and Goku actually became a little more bold and snide. They never really had arguments, as it became obvious that Vegeta was the one most likely to win, as proven in (as Goku would like to call it) 'The Chocolate Cake' incident. What happened was Vegeta had baked a chocolate cake, with rich chocolate filling and frosting. Goku just 'happened' to enter the kitchen, got a whiff of the cake and began to devour the cake. When Vegeta entered and saw Goku stuffing his face with his hard work, he got rather pissed off and tried to wrestle the last little bit from him. In the process, both Saiyan's shirts got ripped off and both were covered in chocolate. How does this prove that Vegeta will win every argument? Simple.

Goku was arguing over how nasty Vegeta was not letting him have any of his cake and Vegeta was yelling at Goku, throwing every swearword in every language he knew at him. Goku challenged Vegeta, demanding to know what he was going to do about it. Vegeta was now pissed as hell. He knocked Goku over, straddled his hips and began to lick the chocolate off his chest, neck, arms and fingers. Vegeta didn't know then, and still didn't know, just _how_ he was affecting Goku. Goku didn't really think much when Vegeta knocked him over, but when he started to lick the chocolate off, Goku became very, very, _very_ aroused. And things didn't get any better even when Vegeta was finished, as he began to suck the chocolate off his own fingers. Goku had to excuse himself quickly, saying he had to clean the rest off. Well, that was half-true…he had to excuse himself so he could have a cold shower to get rid of his 'little' problem.

And how does _this_ prove that Vegeta will win every argument. Simple. If Goku retaliates, somehow or other, Vegeta will end up arousing him. And he didn't want to get caught by his fantasy, at least not until he felt he was ready to share.

Once they were finished, Goku leaned back into his chair and patted his stomach.

"Wow! I'm so stuffed!" he said. "Man! Chichi could cook good, but you're even better! I suppose it's because you're a Saiyan too so you know we eat, hmm?"

"I guess so." Vegeta said as he stood up, a pile of dishes in his arms. "By the way, Kakarot," he said as he ran the tap. "What time are the brats supposed to be coming?" Goku walked over to him, the rest the dishes in his arms.

"Umm…I think Goten said they'd be over right after school." He said as he placed the dishes in the sink. Vegeta nodded.

"Okay, I guess they should be along soon." Goku watched Vegeta as he washed up, following the small ouji's movements. In all his life, he never thought that Vegeta could wash a dish. He always thought it was the opposite, that because Vegeta was the Saiyan no Ouji, he couldn't wash a dish to save his life. But after Vegeta's first official meal in the house, Vegeta apparently managed to teach Goku a thing or two about getting grease off a pan. Goku smiled as he placed a pile of sparkling clean plates on the dish rack.

_Funny, _he thought. _Years ago, I would never have imagined that Vegeta would be living with me, washing dishes and cooking for me. Hell, I would never had DREAMED that he would ever want to live with me! But here he is…my ouji. _He smiled. He was really glad that he had divorced Chichi; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see who Vegeta truly was. True, he hadn't seen much. But of the little he had seen, he could tell that Vegeta was the most intriguing of all he had ever met. Vegeta claimed that he didn't have a heart, yet he had shown that he had biggest one of them all. He claimed that he was an emotionless man, yet he was overflowing with all sorts of emotions, some of which Goku had never felt himself.

Vegeta washed the last of the dishes he had picked up and dried his hands on a towel. He turned his head to Goku and gave him a truly mischievous look. Goku frowned, not sure of what was going on in Vegeta's head at that moment. Vegeta walked over to the fridge and promptly pulled out a huge chocolate cake, like the one from 'The Chocolate Cake' incident, and a plateful of delicious looking pastries. Goku's eyes widened as he caught on to why Vegeta was grinning at him like that.

"Hey!" he yelped as he stood by the sink, hands still washing away. "Why didn't you tell me about that?!"

"Simple, baka," Vegeta said as he placed them on the kitchen table. "If I did, Goten and Trunks wouldn't have anything to eat when they get here, hmm?" he winked at Goku. Of course, he didn't know how his small, innocent little gestures were affecting Goku, and Goku had to turn back to the sink to hide the deep crimson that had enveloped his cheeks.

_Aaargh!!_ He yelled at himself. _This has got to stop! Either Vegeta has to stop doing stuff like that or I must control myself more because…Kami-sama! I don't know how long I can last without leaping onto him and ravishing him wherever we are!_ Because the first option was the least likely, Goku had to go with option two.

The small little things that Vegeta did may not seem enough to make Goku lose all his self-control, but when they reminded him of the _very_ hot and **_very_ **steamy dreams he used to have, he found his control slipping. But what stopped him from doing what his body wanted the most was two things. The first was that Vegeta might not like him in the same way he felt about him. The second was that he didn't know if he was thinking about Vegeta like this because he hadn't had sex in a while and was now picking on the small, lithe and petit ouji or what. But, once he thought about it, the second reason sounded quite stupid, because he and Chichi had only ever done it twice, and that resulted in Gohan and Goten. He had never thought of so much sex before in all his life, or had wet dreams when he was a teenager. But that was before Vegeta came into his life.

Two very familiar ki's wrenched him from his musings. Vegeta apparently felt it too, as he walked over to the window by the sink and looked out.

"Hmm…those two took quite a time." He said. "It's already 3:30."

"They probably stopped along the way to torment some poor creature." Goku said as he grinned down at the ouji. "Something they picked up from their Gaka no Ouji?" Goku was rewarded when Vegeta's eyes widened and a splash of light pink found it's was to his cheeks, filling them with colour. He quickly turned his head away before the gentle Saiyan could see the blush, but it was too late.

_K…Kakarot has NEVER called me that before…_ he thought, feeling somewhat giddy by this new nickname. 'Geta was a cute name, but this was somehow different. It made him feel lightheaded and his heart beat a mile a minute. But he soon forced the blush away when there was a knock at the door. Vegeta walked to the living room.

"Don't…eat." He warned as he left the room. Goku pouted, but it was only a half pout as he was still thinking about how adorable Vegeta looked with a light pink streak across the bridge of his nose.

_Kawaii!!_ He thought as he washed up the last of the dishes.

"Konnichiwa, otousan!" greeted Goten as he ran into the kitchen and leapt onto Goku's back. Goku just smiled as the demi-Saiyan clone clung to his back.

"Hey there, kiddo!" he greeted back. "Sorry I can't hold you right now, but my hands are kinda wet."

"That's okay." He said as he slid down, back to the ground.

"Konnichiwa, Goku-san." Said Trunks.

"Konnichiwa, Tru-chan." Said Goku. "Are you two here again for your regular art classes?"

"Hai!" declared Goten as he raised his hands in the air. "Vegeta-sama's been helping us out a lot! He's the greatest artist we've ever seen!"

"Hai." Agreed Trunks before he puffed up and grinned at Goten. "I _told_ you my tousan is better than yours." Goten frowned, lips pulled in a pout as he sought out a retort that would give his father credit but not go against Vegeta.

"So?" he snapped. "Your tousan's better in some things, like my tousan's better than your dad in other things."

"Like what?" Goten's eyes widened as he sputtered, desperate to defend his father but not insult Vegeta.

"Umm…uh…aahh…"

"It's okay, Goten." Goku said as he dried his hands on a towel. "Vegeta's better than me in a lot of things. Like he can fight, he can cook, he can draw and paint…" Goku was rather fortunate that Vegeta walked in at that moment, as he almost got carried away.

"Okay, are you two ready?" They nodded.

"Hai, Vegeta-sama." They said.

"Don't you two want to eat something first?" he asked, tilting his head towards the cake and pastries. At the sight, both demi-Saiyan's eyes lit up and they charged over to the table. Vegeta sighed as he sweat dropped. "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Within a few minutes, the cake and pastries were gone, leaving three very empty plates and two very satisfied Saiyan's.

"Wow, Vegeta-san!" complimented Goten. "You've always been good at cooking, but you just get better every single time!" Vegeta gave him a little smile as he sat on a chair, sketching Goku. Goku often pretended that he didn't know what Vegeta was up, but the truth was, he knew very well that his ouji was drawing him. He didn't know why, nor did he question so. He was just happy to know that his ouji was thinking of him, other than 'Kakarot, the great Saiyan failure'. He just sat at the table with Trunks and Goten, looking out the window. 

_I hope this makes a good picture for 'Geta._ He thought as he took a sip from his Kou Chaa. Trunks licked the sticky chocolate off his lips, as well as his nose and cheeks. Goten giggled at the sight until Trunks pointed out that he, too, had a faceful of the sweet cake. While Goten licked the remnants from his face, trunks hopped off his chair to take a look at what his father was doing. He knew it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, but his father had, once again, drawn a perfect picture. Everything about Goku was perfect, as it was.

_Kami-sama, _he thought. _It looks just like Goten's tousan sitting across there! Wow, my tousan sure is the greatest! The best fighter, the Saiyan no Ouji, a great chef and now a great artist! _He frowned as he thought of Gohan. _I wonder how Gohan can say that my tousan is only good at fighting? I mean, all Gohan does is study and fight. My tousan at least lives life, not behind a book. _Trunks was so proud of his father, but he knew the real reason why Vegeta was like this. He had put two and two together after Gohan told him and Goten about their adventures on Old Namek and how Vegeta only stuck around because of Goku. _It's really incredible. It's really because of Goten's tousan that my tousan is so great._ He frowned again as he remembered something that had always confused him. _Demo…if tousan is so great, how come he hides it from everyone?_

Goten watched his best friend look over Vegeta's shoulder, watching him draw. He knew what Vegeta was drawing, it was so obvious. Because Goten had Gohan for a brother, he always heard Gohan tell him of how if Goku hadn't let him go, Vegeta may not be in this realm. He was also told, very often, that the only real reason why Vegeta came to Earth was to challenge Goku. Goten realised that Vegeta would obviously have to remain on Earth now that he had a son, but one thing had remained unchanged; his obsession with Goku.

_Gohan always told me that Vegeta has a fighting obsession with tousan. _He thought to himself as he sat and sucked chocolate filling off a fork. _But…Vegeta-sama doesn't seem to hate tousan. He actually seems to like him very much. _Goten had always been told by his mother that same-sexed relationships were wrong and that girls should go with boys and vice versa. But despite the same innocent outward appearance, Goten was far smarter than his older sibling. He knew that it was only on this particular planet that same-sexed relationships were shunned. _Maybe it was normal for them on Vegeta-sei…_ he thought. Goten sighed as he chided himself for thinking such things. _I guess the only reason why I think like this is because I want BOTH tousan and Vegeta to be my parents. I want to live with them like a normal Saiyan family. _Goten may have only been a half-breed, but he certainly had more Saiyan than his brother. Trunks had no worries over it as his tousan was already raising him the Saiyan way. _I wish my tousan would remember what it was like being a Saiyan. I wish tousan could get married before kaasan so I can move in with him. _He sighed heavily again. _I wish my tousan would marry Vegeta…_

"Hora! Goten!" Goten piped his head up as his eyes came back into focus. "Are you planning on sucking that fork until you dissolve the metal or do you want to see my tousan's drawing?" Trunks said cheekily. "Remember, we're supposed to be picking up tips for school."

"Oh! Gomen nasai," Goten apologized. "I was just thinking…"

"Honto ni? Of what?" asked Trunks. Goten opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he realised that maybe he was wrong in saying it. Also, he didn't want to embarrass the two Saiyan's.

"Umm…I'll tell you later." Trunks frowned, but when he saw that look in his friend's eyes, he knew what it was.

"No! Not like that!" Vegeta berated Goten as he clumsily washed the brush. "If you rub it that hard, you'll wrench the bristles out!"

"Gomen."

"And Trunks…" Vegeta stared at the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan. "What in all the hells in the other world do you think you're doing?!" Trunks looked up with large innocent, crystal orbs.

"I wanted to give my painting an original touch." He said simply. Vegeta stared with wide eyes.

"Well, I must certainly commend you on your original idea to use fruit puree for your painting, but that's not the reason why I'm yelling."

"Ara?" Trunks looked up at his tousan. "Then…why are you yelling?"

"Because," he said. "YOU'RE GETTING IT ALL OVER _ME_!!!" Trunks looked up and, sure enough, saw splatters of kiwi, mango and pineapple on Vegeta's face. Goten peered from behind Vegeta, a grin on his face as well as huge splotches of Trunks's 'special' paint.

"I never knew art could be so tasty," he said as he grinned. Trunks stared at the two as a deep blush appeared on his face.

"Ahhh…oops?" Vegeta scowled.

"'Oops' is right! This stuff is sticky!" he sighed as he calmed down a bit. "I like your idea and I agree with your originality. But…please try to contain your excitement by _not_ swinging your brush around." The blush on Trunks's face deepened, but he smiled gratefully anyway.

"Ah…arigato, tousan." He said. Vegeta ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"I'm just going to clean this stuff off me." He said. "Try not to redecorate the living room while I'm gone." 

Goten and Trunks turned to one another and began to giggle. Goku watched from the couch. He had been sitting there the whole lesson, pretending to read the book he was holding. But the truth was, he just couldn't concentrate. The scent, sound and sight of Vegeta had captured his attention, and he found it particularly hard to not stare at his ouji. Even though Vegeta's clothes were rather baggy because he used them to mess in, Goku could not help but wonder if there was room for two.

_Dammit Vegeta!_ He cursed. _I like you…a lot! But I don't know if you like me! What can I do to help you see how I feel about you? You're like my living ecstasy!_ Goku was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts when a felt a form plop down next to him. He looked down to see his youngest son smiling brightly up at him.

"You happy, tousan?" he asked. Goku smiled and nodded.

"Hai, so desu. And you?" he asked as he closed his book. 

"Hai! Vegeta-sama is a _brilliant_ sensei!" he said ecstatically. "He's really incredible, isn't he?"

"Hai, hai he is." Goku agreed.

"Umm…tousan?" Goten fidgeted nervously with his fingers. Moments before, he had whispered to Trunks what he thought about their dad's getting together, as a couple. Trunks was ecstatic about the very idea and put Goten up to a dare. He told Goten that if Goten found out exactly how Goku felt about Vegeta, he'd go and find out exactly how Vegeta felt about Goku. Back then, Goten whole heartedly agreed, but now that he reflects back on it, he realised that he had been had. They already knew how Vegeta felt about his tousan, so Trunks needn't go and try wheedle the truth out of him. 

Goten knew he had to be discreet, because if he was wrong, it could be very embarrassing for everyone! Even though there was sufficient evidence that Goku's love for the ouji went as far as that, it wasn't for certain.

"Amm…tousan," he started again. "Umm…w…what…what do you…think of…ah…s…same-sexed relationships?" Goku stared at him, shocked to hear something like that come out of his son's mouth.

_Feh. Why in the hell am I surprised?_ He wondered. _Goten lives with Chichi, so obviously he CAN'T ask her! Her immediate reaction would be disgust._ "Umm…well," he said slowly. "I think you can be with anyone you want as long as you love them."

"Oh, so it doesn't have to be boy and girl?" he questioned. 

"No, at least, I don't think so." Goten was quiet for a while, chewing over what his tousan just told him.

"So…if I liked a boy…would you be okay by it?" he asked, testing the waters. Goku shrugged.

"If you truly loved him and you're happy, I'd be happy." Goten smiled.

_At least that takes care of one problem._ He thought. "Have you ever liked another male before like Vegeta likes you?" he asked out of the blue. This question caught Goku off guard and he coughed as he inhaled too quickly.

"N…nani?!" he asked. He was just about to laugh it off and say 'no' when a saw a glint in Goten's eyes. A glint that seemed to speak to him. It was then that Goku realised the horrible truth. _Th…they know!_ He lowered his voice as he lowered his head. "Why do you ask?" Goten realised that he may have pushed it a little too far and immediately took retreat.

"No reason just asking thanks bye!" he said all in one sentence. Goku was confused. He would have gone after the boy and asked exactly what it was he was after, but as Vegeta walked back into the room, he could not risk letting Vegeta hear. He sat back into the couch, thinking over what Goten just said.

_Is this a joke? Some childish thing they cooked up to check my reaction? _He wondered. _Or…is it true? Does Vegeta really…like me?_ Goku looked up at Vegeta. _Maybe he does like me. I mean, he wouldn't have moved in unless he did, and the way we've been spending time together…_ But Goku's musings were cut short when he heard a giggling.

"Vegeta-sama," giggled Goten. "You've still got a slice of mango on your cheek!" Vegeta stared at the giggling duo as he felt his face. Sure enough, there was still a splatter of mango, probably too stubborn to come off when he went to wash the fruit puree off. He cursed as he tried to get it off. "Here, let me help!" Goten levitated off the floor and planted his lips firmly on Vegeta's cheek. It may have only been a few seconds, but to Goku, that was the time in which he made up his mind.

Yes, he was highly arouse at the sight as it looked like a younger him kissing Vegeta, but then a possessive growl nearly broke free as he remembered that it _wasn't_. He watched through slits as Goten dropped back to the ground, grinning and licking his lips. Trunks laughed along with Goten as Vegeta stared at the young Saiyan.

"Kid, I hope you know that that was the first time I had food sucked off my face!" Goten and Trunks fell about in even louder peels of laughter as Vegeta shook his head. But Goku, on the other hand, glared down at his son as he thought.

_So, THAT'S why the brat asked me how I felt about same-sexed relationships!_ He growled. _He has a crush on Vegeta! _It should've appeared cute, but to Goku, it was threatening. _Vegeta is MINE! Goten may look like me, but I've loved Vegeta far longer than that half-breed! That's it! I'm going to take claim to Vegeta so that no one else will put their hands on him!_ Goku's malicious smirk went unnoticed as the three carried on with their lesson. _Oh yes…I have something planned for you, my ouji. I've waited too long. I'm not going to lose you to my youngest son! I AM Saiyan! I AM stronger than him!_

_I WILL have you!_


	11. Honey and chocolate paints

**Red: **okay! This chapter has got my very first lemon. You dun like, you dun read…as simple as that. But the lemon won't take up the whole chapter, so I'll just give a warning before for those who want to read the rest. :3

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

Honey and Chocolate Paints 

Goku sat on the couch, watching Vegeta through the window as his artist of an ouji painted the crystal blue lake. Now and again, he glanced to the painting to see how Vegeta was coming along, but most the times he was studying the ouji, trying to find his weak spots so that he could have his way with his ouji. He knew that in a way he was leaning towards rape, but if Vegeta didn't like what was going on, Goku would stop. So, in that way, it wasn't rape. All he wanted to do was claim his ouji so that he could rest assured at no one else will win his favor and affection. Namely Goten.

He knew it sounded and was weird that he was worried that his youngest brat could ever accomplish such a thing, but from Goku's point of view, it was understandable. Vegeta was _extremely_ good-looking, he had the body of a God and one could not help but find his personality attracting. Goten had spent most of his life around Vegeta and therefore Vegeta knew him more and trusted him more than anyone else. In that way, it would be easier for Goten to weave his way into Vegeta's heart.

_Over my dead body!_ Goku thought as he growled. _Goten shall NOT have Vegeta! Vegeta is MINE! Ever since I first saw him, I was attracted. I will NOT allow my half-breed clone of a son to win the heart of the ouji that stole mine!_ He thought determinedly. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists as he thought of Goten licking the mango puree off Vegeta's face, jealous, angry and shocked that he had to mordacity to do such a thing. _Especially_ to Goku's Saiyan no Ouji.

_But in order to claim him, I must find some way to make him melt. _He thought as he pushed last week's images out of his mind. _Some way to stall all forms of rejection. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if Vegeta rejects me…and even thought I know I shouldn't force myself upon him, I WON'T have Goten winning him! NEVER! _Goku blinked at himself in surprise and took a few deep breaths. _Okay, Kakarot…calm down! Goten is your son! He won't do something like that if he knows that I like Vegeta…unless he likes him too. _Goku stared out that Vegeta again, watching him intently as Vegeta stepped back to take a look at his painting. As always, it was perfect. _Just like Vegeta._

Vegeta quickly packed up his things and then entered the house. He smiled at Goku who returned the smile.

_Kami-sama…he's either changing fast or he's revealing the real Vegeta under there._ Goku thought.

"Hora Kakarot." Said Vegeta. "Are you hungry?"

"Hai!" Goku said.

~Gryuyuyyuyuyuayuyuyuyyuyuyuyuyuuuyuyuyuyuuu~

Both stared with wide eyes as Goku's stomach seconded that. Goku grinned sheepishly at Vegeta who was still staring.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to that._ He thought to himself. _It's almost like Kakarot's stomach has got a mind of its own!_ But even though Vegeta knew he wouldn't get used to it, he thought it cute all the same. _It's so adorable when Kakarot blushes like that. _Mentally, he sighed. _I wish that I could find the courage to tell him how I feel. If only he would make the first move…_

"Umm…Vegeta?" Vegeta blinked rapidly as he was brought back down to Earth. "You okay?"

"Uhh…hai." He assured the burly Saiyan as he walked by, heading towards the kitchen, all the while, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Goku stared at his ouji's retreating form, manually turning his head away when he realised he was getting out of hand.

_Is that all I think about? Fucking Vegeta? There must be more to this…_ But Goku knew that there was. He cared deeply for the ouji. Vegeta was doing all these nice things for him and what was he planning in return? To fuck and claim the ouji to only use him for his release when he needed. Goku cringed at the thought. He knew he couldn't do such a thing to his beautiful ouji, but all the same, that's what he was afraid would happen if he just went along with claiming Vegeta. _I want Vegeta's love and respect. I want Vegeta's undivided attention. I want Vegeta…**EVERY** bit of him!_ Goku's hungered expression faded as it was replaced with something akin to self-disgust. He couldn't believe he was thinking of doing that to Vegeta. 

_Fine!_ He told himself as he got up. He walked into the kitchen to find Vegeta busy at work, apparently making Dim Sum and Yakitori Chicken. "Ano, Vegeta-san." Vegeta paused his work, looking at Goku with his large obsidian eyes. Goku almost melted at the sight of them. "I'm just going outside for some air before lunch, okay?"

"Okay, I'll yell when it's ready." He said as he waved Goku out the room with a large knife. Normally, Goku would have to be careful should Vegeta be holding anything sharp, but because they had been together for quite a while now, he knew he could trust the ouji.

Goku wandered out to the edge of the lake, deep in thought. He knew he liked Vegeta, he really did. He just didn't understand why he was thinking of his ouji like this. At first, he thought it was really weird and disgusting. But after that day when Vegeta slept over, he accepted it with open arms.

_Seems like I've taken it in too far. _He thought. _And now, it's almost controlling me. _He was ashamed of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his ouji. _But I guess after that little episode of Goten's I got a little too possessive. I wanted Vegeta all for myself without thinking that maybe I should plan things out first. Besides, that's what I told myself on the morning Vegeta moved in. But, Kami-sama! The mere scent and sight of Vegeta drives me insane! And now that he's stopped frowning, he looks so much younger and cuter and beautifuller and…oh, what the fuck…he looks like a living, breathing, walking God! MY God!_ He sighed. _If I only knew if he felt the same…it would make life a lot easier for me!_ Goku stared out over the lake, thinking about what he had just told himself. 

He knew he wanted Vegeta, no surprises there [**AN:** like I said, who wouldn't? ;p]. But he knew there had to be more in order to keep Vegeta his. He reflects back on his and Chichi's relationship as he thinks. He knew that in their relationship, the whole thing was one-sided. Chichi may have loved him or she might have only used him to raise a family like any 'normal' family would. 

_Hn, but after she found out that I was an alien and that her sons were half-breeds, I could tell that her 'love' was faltering. That's why she made Gohan and Goten study so much. She was trying to erase the Saiyan within them. She was trying to keep me out._ His heart gave a sudden, unhappy lurch. Now that he reflects back, he had never realised how he was used. _I didn't love her and she most likely didn't love me. I don't want Vegeta to hurt me like she did…and I don't want to sink to her level by hurting him in the same way. Vegeta's far too special to do something like that. I could never…I would NEVER! And there I was, thinking of all the ways I could fuck him senseless. _But Goku knew that he felt more than just lust for his flame haired companion. _I care deeply about him, I know that. Otherwise, I would have jumped him any time during the past when I was stronger. I still can now, but I don't. Why? Because I…I…_ Goku paused. He had it! At least, he thought he did. It was that one little word. That simple, four-lettered word that sat there on his tongue, waiting to be used. He had uttered it enough times to Chichi to say it flat out, but to mean it…? It was more than caring for Vegeta; it was more than wanting to protect him. It was all this and more summed up in one, simple, meaningful word.

"I…I love him."

Vegeta laid the Dim Sum, rice, Yakitori Chicken and Egg rolls out on the table with a pitcher of lemonade. He sighed to himself as he glanced around the kitchen. It was strange. A little over a month ago, he had moved in with the gentle Saiyan and barely a week later, the house felt like a home. That was one of the many things he loved about living with Goku. The fact that the house was made from nature with wooden floors and walls and that he was surrounded by nature that reminded him of his home.

_But the main reason why I'm here is because of Kakarot._ He thought. _Kuso! How I care for that yaro! I wonder if he knows how weak in the knees I go when I catch a whiff of his musky, masculine scent…which just so happens to be twenty-four-seven._ A foolish grin found its way to his face and his found he was battling to get rid of it. _Mattaku! If only you could hear what I'm thinking now Kakarot, will you understand why I stare at you like I do. When we go to our rooms to sleep, I stare longingly at your room in the hopes that you will let me sleep there. Even if you are just being friendly about it._ But Vegeta knew it wasn't friendship he wanted from the third class. He wanted more. So much more. _I want to be loved! I want TO love! I want romance, passion, and undivided attention! _He gave a wistful sigh. _Kami-sama! What I would give just to feel those things from you, Kakarot! Of course, you'd get those in return from me, and much more! I'd give you all I have to give! I'd lay my life in your hands like I have so many times before, but this time, I'd lay my heart down with it! If I didn't love you as much as I do, would I even be here? Would I still be on this planet if I didn't truly care? Am I not worthy of you, Kakarot? Are all my efforts futile?_ Vegeta knew he was getting very emotional, but he couldn't help it. He felt as though his love for Goku was going to kill him if he didn't tell him how much he meant to him soon. But he really didn't know how Goku would take this information. On Vegeta-sei, it was pretty much normal to see males mating with males and females mating with females. There was nothing wrong with it, as they were happy couples and the only arguments they had was over small, trivial things. But here on Earth, it was not natural. He had seen many ningen's reactions to homosexuality, and he knew his heart couldn't take it if Goku rejected him.

"Kakarot," he whimpered as a crystal tear streaked down the side of his face. "Please, give me sign…something…_anything_!!" More tears began to follow the single one and soon there were little rivulets running down the sides of his gentle face. "Please, tenshi no sora, tell me you feel the same way. Life won't be worth living if it you don't…" Vegeta wished he could tell Goku, but because he was scared of being pushed away by the only comfort he had ever had in his entire hell of a life, he hid it away. _Damn hormones! _He added as an after thought.

Finally, once he got his tears under control, he called Goku.

"Kakarot!" he called. "Lunch is ready!"

Goku sat opposite Vegeta, watching as Vegeta ate sullenly. He knew something was up with him, as the fiery ouji normally ate at a fast, but neat, pace. This pace was still neat, but rather loose and slow. It was though he was mourning over something. Goku was _very_ worried. He never knew Vegeta to ever get depressed. But here he was, a sad look in his eyes. Goku felt a terrible pang in his heart. He couldn't stand it! 

Placing his chopsticks down, he got up and walked over to Vegeta's side of the table. Vegeta was so spaced out, he didn't even know Goku was standing right next to him until he put his hand on his shoulder. Huge obsidian eyes lined with tears and swimming with some form of pain glanced nervously into Goku's own pair of night orbs. He almost gasped out at the sorrowful emotions Vegeta was revealing, but managed to keep it down and instead ask what he wanted.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Vegeta stared back with wide eyes, chopsticks caught in his mouth as he stared up at the source of his mourning.

_You will never love me the way in which I love you, that's what._ He thought sadly, but instead said, "There is nothing wrong with me." He tried to look away, but Goku gripped his chin and turned his face to look at him.

"Uso!" he said, somewhat fiercely. "There's something wrong, Vegeta. I can see it! Please don't lie to me." Vegeta stared back. He didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to frighten the only source of affection away. "Please, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Vegeta wanted to so much thrown himself into Goku's arms, but he didn't want it to be out of mere friendship or duty. And the fact that Goku would only do something like this because he did it to everyone only made Vegeta feel a hell of a lot worse.

"If I could, I would," he said, his lower lip beginning to quiver. "But you don't feel the same as I do for you, Kakarot. If I told you, you'd hate me. And I could never live like that. Not when I…I…l…" Vegeta stuttered. He couldn't say it! He just couldn't! He wrenched himself from Goku's touch and ran from the room, tears streaming down his eyes.

_Damn, fucking hormones! _

Goku stared at the empty doorway in which Vegeta ran through. He always knew Vegeta was a fiery and passionate man, but this? Vegeta appeared to be the essence of life itself.

_What could have possibly upset Vegeta so? _He wondered. But then, when he went over what Vegeta had said, his mind stopped at that one last bit. 

"But you don't feel the same as I do for you, Kakarot. If I told you, you'd hate me. And I could never live like that. Not when I…I…l…"

_Kami-sama…_Goku thought. _He…he…he **DOES** love me!_ Goku had never been so happy in his entire life. Vegeta loved him! And he loved Vegeta! The happy smile on his face faded as he realised that was why Vegeta was so upset. _Vegeta doesn't know that I love him too._ Goku had half a mind to just walk up to Vegeta and tell him straight out just how much he loved Vegeta, but at the back of his mind, whatever little Saiyan instincts he had told him to plan differently. He grinned a very Saiyan grin as his mind formulated the perfect plan.

_Yes! This way, Vegeta will truly realise how much I love him._ He grinned, not paying any attention to the food, which was now getting cold. _And Goten will be out of the picture!_

Goku looked around the living room, checking to see if Vegeta was there or not. He spotted his ouji sitting on the couch, sketching something that appeared to be a broken heart. On seeing this, Goku's own heart ached, but he suppressed the pain and instead carried on with his plan.

"Hey, Vegeta," he asked softly as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. But I want to make it up to you." Vegeta may not have looked up, but he stopped drawing to show that he was listening. _Same old Vegeta, _Goku thought happily. 'I want to know if you could please teach me how to paint?" He felt Vegeta's disappointment as his shoulders went down, signaling that was not what he wanted to hear. _But you'll hear it later on,_ he promised. "Onegai?" Vegeta sighed as he remained facing away from Goku.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to paint." He said in a flat tone. Goku nodded. He knew that he shouldn't push Vegeta, as he wanted Vegeta to be pleasantly surprised.

"Great! Can you meet me in my room tonight at say…midnight?" Vegeta frowned at this request, but agreed to it nevertheless. "Great!" Goku grinned to himself.

Tonight was going to be fun.

Vegeta walked down the stairs, dressed in nothing but his blood red and black silk pajamas. He found that they were rather snug and they kept him nice and warm in the cool night air. And at midnight, it was rather chilly.

Earlier that evening, he had berated himself for acting the way he did…crying and almost letting the truth slip out. It was because he was at the peak of his cycle, and his hormones were making him act so strange.

_Dammit! I should know better! This only comes twice a year, but when it comes, it hits hard! And now that I'm living with the object of my desires…that just makes things worse!_ Vegeta walked through the kitchen and into the living room, all the while thinking it strange that Goku didn't want him to bring his paints or paper. _And at midnight! I wonder what is going on in his head?_ But before Vegeta entered the room, he was stopped by the tall, burly, Earth-raised Saiyan standing in his way.

"Hold it, Vegeta." He said coyly. "I just want to go over a few things before we start." Vegeta looked up and nodded, crossing his arms as he stared intently. "Firstly, you are going to be my subject. I'm going to paint _you_. Secondly, I have prepared the room in such a way, I don't to have you looking around."

"I won't do that," Vegeta assured him. "I know I'll only spoil your painting if I do."

"Even so, I want you to put this on now." Vegeta stared at the black silk scarf sitting in Goku's hand. At first, he wanted to yell at the low third class and tell him that he could totally forget about tonight as he wasn't putting the blindfold on, but something else, some gut feeling, told him to. Hesitantly, he turned around and allowed Goku to tie the scarf around his eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"Iie."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Honto ni?"

"For fuck's sake, Kakarot! I can't see Jack-shit!" Vegeta yelled. Truth was, Vegeta felt very nervous. And that was just the reaction Goku wanted to give him the go ahead. He took Vegeta's hand and led him inside the room. 

Almost instantly, Vegeta's nose was hit by a strong scent that smelt like some sort of flower. He could also smell chocolate, honey and strawberries. He silently wondered what Goku would be doing with food in his room when he reminded himself that Goku would most likely snack while he worked.

_Typical._ He snorted to himself. But he could feel that there were other changes in the room. Like the temperature, it was cool, but not cold. It held a hint of warmth to it. And the lighting, he could tell by the feel on his skin that it was dim and not bright. _What is Kakarot up to?_

"Hora, Vegeta," Vegeta lifted his head up in Goku's direction. "Could you please take your clothes off? I want you to lie on the bed." Vegeta felt a knot tie in his stomach, but he mentally chastised himself for thinking that Goku would _ever_ do that to him. __

_Well, I can wish…_ Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Vegeta wriggled his way out of his loose red and black pajamas, totally unaware, due to the blindfold, just how much he was arousing Goku. Goku stared at Vegeta as he undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing toffee-tanned skin, one at a time. 

_Oh my God!_ He thought as he got a hard on. _It's almost like Vegeta's stripping for me…Kami! Don't stop!_ Goku oogled on as Vegeta slid the silky black pants down, just pushing them past his narrow hips before they fell down and pooled at his feet. Goku was a little disappointed when he saw that Vegeta had black boxers on, but in the end, he remembered that it really didn't matter. He watched as Vegeta slowly felt around for the bed, his hand finally finding the white-cottoned sheets. Goku's erection raised even more as Vegeta prowled on the bed, seeking out the pillows so he could rest his head. _What a fine piece of ass…_ Goku quickly shook his head as he remembered his plans. _Right, now that Vegeta's on my bed…time to put this plan into action!_ Goku walked over to the cupboard and gathered up four special items. Carefully, not to rouse Vegeta's suspicion, he walked over to Vegeta's right hand side of the bed.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

~Clank~

Vegeta felt something cold and metallic clamp around his right wrist.

"What the fuck…"

~Clank~

The same cold and metallic something clamped down on his left wrist. Vegeta growled as he tried to pull on them, but couldn't get away! He was chained to the bed! He knew what these were…

~Clank~Clank~

"FUCK!" he swore as he legs were restrained to the bed as well. _Fucking ki restraints!_ "Kakarot! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta struggled fruitlessly against the cuffs and chains that kept him strapped down to the bed. He growled and silently cursed himself for not being aware with what the burly Saiyan really wanted. As of now, he still didn't know. _Feh! _He snorted. _All he wanted to do was paint me…baka no ouji!!_ "Kakarot!!" he yelled even louder, obviously upset that Goku had betrayed their friendship. "Where the fuck are you?!"

"Right here, ouji." He answered smoothly. Goku was standing over Vegeta, clad now in only his white boxers and holding two jars, two brushes and a patter of fruit.

"You said you were going to paint me, baka!"

"Oh, but I am." He said as he licked off some of the honey that managed to get onto his fingers, thinking all the while how much better it would taste if it only came from Vegeta.

"Then why have you chained me to your bed…" Vegeta paused as he got the meaning. _Kakarot isn't going to…he doesn't feel the same way! Does he?_ Those thoughts were lost as Goku leant down and whispered very huskily into Vegeta's ear.

"I wouldn't want my canvas to move around, now would I?"

"N…nani?"

"Mmph." A puff of hot air tickled the shell of his ear as Goku leaned in even closer. "I said I was going to paint you, didn't I?"

"H…hai," he said answered. "But…what are you going to paint me with?"

"Oh, I've got some of my own paints right here." He said. 

Vegeta tried to keep himself from shaking, but only managed to keep it down to a slight shiver. But that control was lost as something hot and wet found its way around the shell of his ear.

[**AN:** This is where our non-lemony friends say goodbye. The next bit is lemon so read at your own risk. This note did not appear between the fic. ;p]

"Ohh!" he gasped and panted, every nerve trembling with excitement as Goku's tongue explored every delicate curve and line of his ear. He gasped even louder as his lobe was taken into a hot, moist cavern and suckled. Goku grinned against Vegeta's ear as he heard him gasp and groan in pleasure, enjoying every single noise his ouji was making. He could feel Vegeta's smaller frame shaking, and the gnawing urge to reduce him to a mass of trembling limbs became unbearable. 

An uncharacteristic smirk found its way to his lips as he pulled away from the soft lobe, pulling a disappointed moan as well.

"Hush, baby," he whispered as he moved to straddle Vegeta's waist, taking a jar and thin brush in his hand. "Work first, play later." _More like tease now, fuck later!_ He added as an after thought.

Vegeta's shivering increased as he felt hard, thinly clothed flesh press against his lower stomach. But all his self-control, trying to keep his moans of pleasure to a minimum, flew into the wind as he felt something wet and sticky trace its way around his lips. It wasn't Goku's tongue, as it was cold and it felt more like brush bristles tickling his lips. Gingerly, he stuck his tongue out and lapped up some of the sticky substance. It was sweet and slick, and tasted very, very familiar. But as he stuck out his tongue again to get a better taste, he felt two fingers press to his lips.

"Uh uh, 'Geta," he purred as he begun to gently kiss his cheek and area close to his mouth. "You can't eat my paints," he kissed him again. "Only I can."

"Ka…Kakarot!!" Vegeta cried out. He never knew that Goku could be such a tease! He could feel those petal soft lips gently kissing his skin, as well as a slick tongue that sometimes lapped at his skin. His mouth was so close! Yet, so far. He needed it, even if it was just once…

As soon as he felt a hot breath tickling his lips, he knew that Goku was right above him. Gingerly, as though he as expecting some form of punishment, he lifted his head up and placed his lips firmly on Goku's.

For a brief moment, Goku stopped all his actions as he watched and felt Vegeta slowly drag his tongue over his bottom lip, lapping up the honey that got transferred from his lips. He knew he shouldn't, it wasn't part of what he planned. But he needed to relieve himself…

Without another thought, he plunged his tongue into Vegeta's mouth and ravished him. Vegeta replied with just as much passion, forcing his head up so they could both explore deeper, even though Goku already had his head pinned down to the mattress. They teased, they stroked, they tasted all the sweet spots that weren't honey and more.

Just before Goku completely lost himself, he pulled back, panting. He knew he lost control for a moment there.

_Shimatta!_ And it appeared that he would never be able to relieve himself from the gnawing in his gut until he was taking his pleasure in Vegeta. Even though that seemed ages away, Goku knew that it would come. _Right now, thought, I'm going to torture Vegeta; make him beg, scream and moan my name!_

"Ka…karot!" Vegeta gasped as he blindly searched for Goku's hot lips, honey smeared all around his own. "Onegai…more!!" he way he said almost made Goku comply, but he quickly reminded himself that his way was far better, and that soon, he'd relieve his poor, writhing ouji from his distress. 

"Naughty, naughty ouji," he crooned as he lapped at Vegeta's neck. Vegeta gasped and twitched, trying to twist himself out of Goku's grasp. "I _told_ you: Work first, play later."

"Kakarot!!" Goku ignored the cry from the luscious lips of Vegeta as he trailed a honey-coated brush down the far corner of Vegeta's mouth, down his chin and down his throat.

All forms of protest Vegeta had were lost as Goku continued to work his magic, exchanging between the honey and chocolate jars, adding a strawberry here and there. Vegeta's worst enemy was when Goku went to replenish the 'paint', as he would have to wait, body tense and prepared for wherever Goku dropped the brush.

"Nyaah!" he yelped as his boxers were ripped off and something cold and sticky was poured into the hollows of his hips. He wanted this torture to stop! Either Goku gives it to him or he doesn't…either way, Vegeta didn't like where he was. It was like sitting at the halfway mark. He wasn't completely in the land of bliss but then he wasn't completely on Earth either. "Bakayaro!" his cursed came out a breathy moan, much to his distress. He heard Goku chuckle lightly anfhat only served to arouse him even more than he was now.

Finally, Goku had finished painting Vegeta. Placing the jars, brushes and the empty platter on the bedside table, he looked at his piece of 'art'. Vegeta was lying on the bed, coating in a thin film of sweat, which made him glow in the dim light. The trails of honey and chocolate shone in the light; highlighting the paths Goku could take to Vegeta's manhood and back, strawberry treats decorating the paths. Leaning over Vegeta so that he wasn't touching him, he whispered huskily.

"Do you want it?"

"YES!" came Vegeta's immediate reply. Goku smirked as he lowered himself down to Vegeta's chest.

"Very well, my ouji."

Slowly, he licked the honey path, circling around one pert nipple before sucking on it. Vegeta's shakes increased and Goku was forced to leave the puckered nub before Vegeta went insane. He carried on with his honey trail, now and again munching on the strawberry treats that sat in the middle of his path, the juice dribbling down the sides of his mouth and onto Vegeta's skin. He licked the mess up, tongue sliding ever so slowly over Vegeta's cinnamony flavored skin. 

He dipped his tongue into Vegeta's navel, only to have the prince buck his hips against Goku's own. Goku was delighted that Vegeta was enjoying the attention, but was distressed that if Vegeta did that again, he would just say 'fuck you' to his plan and just screw Vegeta senseless. Finally, Goku went ever _lower_ and dipped his tongue into pools of honey gather in the hollows of Vegeta's hipbones.

"KA…mi-saMA!!!" Vegeta moaned. "On…E…gaiiiEEEEEEEE!!!!" he pleaded. Goku grinned, his own length getting harder at the moans Vegeta was giving off.

_Don't worry, Vegeta,_ he assured the prince. _I'll be there in just a moment._ Goku traced his tongue over the head of Vegeta's manhood and was rewarded when he heard the shrill gasp and pant of the form beneath him. He chuckled against the member, causing vibrations of pleasure to shoot up Vegeta's spine as he tried to buck his hips, a silent plea for more. Goku took note of this and even though he pinned Vegeta's hips down, he took Vegeta's whole length in and started to suck.

"OOOOOHHHHH GODDD!!!" Vegeta wailed as he struggled against the chains that held him down. He wanted to touch Goku so much! He wanted to grasp the other's hair and keep him there until he had found his release. But the magic Goku was performing made him moan and twitch and leak, almost forgetting the fact that he was chained to the bed. He may not have been able to see what Goku was doing, but good God almighty! He could _feel_ everything! The roughness of the back of Goku's throat as his tip touched it. The smooth, wet, hot slickness of the flat of his tongue and the ridges in the roof of his mouth. "UNNNNNNN…KAKAROT!!!!"

Goku pulled away just in time, before Vegeta found his release. Vegeta cried out in despair but was silenced when he felt Goku's tongue trace a new pattern back up his chest, lapping up more of the juice that happened to splatter on his skin. 

Finally, when Goku was back at the corner of Vegeta's mouth, he lowered himself completely on Vegeta.

"Do want this Vegeta?" he asked as he rubbed himself sensually on Vegeta's lower abs. "Hmm?"

"Oh…kami!" Vegeta panted.

"Well?" Goku may not have gotten a reply, but a nod was all he needed from the shaking form to continue.  Goku traced his fingers over Vegeta's soft lips as gasped softly as they were captured by a cunning tongue and sucked. Once they were well coated with saliva, Vegeta released them, allowing Goku to ready his passage.

_I've only ever done it once…_ he thought to himself. _This is my second time…_ But that was the last thought he had, as soon as Goku's fingers had entered, Vegeta found himself arching his back and see bright white sparks flash before his eyes. Goku smirked as he found Vegeta's pleasure spot and began to stroke it for all it was worth…which was a lot.

"Ka…ka…KAKAROT!!" Vegeta cried out in desperation. "I…I…need you…NOW!!" Goku was planning on torturing Vegeta a little bit more, but at that last sentence, all his self-control was erased from his mind.

Ripping off his boxers, he slowly pushed himself against Vegeta's passage before plunging all the way in.

"Oh…my…GOD!!" he whimpered as he struggled to keep himself up. Vegeta was so tight! So fucking hot and tight! Goku had never felt anything this wonderful…this…this _pleasurable _in his entire life! Taking in deep breaths, he lifted a shaking hand to Vegeta's blindfold and took it off to reveal a half-lidded ouji. "V…Vegeta…" he whispered shakily. Vegeta slowly fluttered his eyes open as he gazed longingly at the burly Saiyan. Goku kissed his lips and the kiss was returned with much force and passion. He pulled back and lowered his hand to unlock the cuffs around Vegeta's ankles.

"Aishiteru, Kakarotto-kun." Vegeta whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his legs tightly around Goku's waist, pulling him in a little deeper. Goku stared at his ouji with tears in his eyes.

"A…Aishiterumo, Gaka no Ouji." He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Vegeta's head. 

Slowly, he pulled out of Vegeta before diving back in. Vegeta shrieked with pleasure as his inner walls were rubbed. Goku found the heat so addictive; he could not help but pound back into his ouji, again and again. Vegeta squirmed and moaned. He knew he was about to reach his climax, he could feel it. But he felt something far more important than the peak of sex. He felt love, honor and respect for the third class baka.

**_MY_**_ third class baka…_ he thought. "UNNNNNN…KA…KA…KAKAROOOOOOOOTTT!!!" he screamed as he came, his creamy seed splattering all over Goku's stomach.

"VEGEEETAAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku screamed as loud as he came inside the ouji. **_MY_**_ ouji…_he thought before he collapsed on top of his new mate.

Pulling out, Goku took off the ki restraints around Vegeta's wrists before pulling the sheets up over them both. Vegeta was too tired to move much, so he just settled to snuggling up in the arms of his new mate.

_Kakarot…_he thought as he drifted to sleep. _Thank you…_

**Red: **Hora, hora peeps! Dun go away, cuz there's gonna be more drama and action coming up!


	12. Pregnancy cover

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

Pregnancy cover 

Silence and darkness filled the room, the silence breaking now and again when one of the two lovers took in a deep breath, still in a deep sleep. But the darkness, too, was broken when light from the outside reflected through light white curtains and into the room. Pitch black faded to hazy, then to twilight until the whole room was bathed in a soft light.

Goku stirred, his face contorting in displeasure as light reflected through the curtains and into his eyes. Slowly, after a fruitless attempt at turning away from the light, his eyes fluttered open to the new day. Goku didn't know why, but for some reason, he slept far better that night than he had any other he could remember of.

_It's strange,_ he thought. But just as he was about to get up, he felt something stirring against his stomach. He looked down to see a head of auburn flames, gently swaying under the breeze of his breath. Goku paused all his actions for a second as images from the previous night clouded his mind. Images of the prince lying sprawled out over the bed, moaning sensually while Goku pleasured him floated across the wires of his brain. It seemed all like a dream now that he thought back, and he almost believed it. _Demo, if Vegeta wasn't here right now…_ he thought as he looked down again.

Goku watched Vegeta sleeping, admiring the utterly adorable face of his beloved. He had to admit that when Vegeta was asleep, he was far more beautiful than awake. But he knew that was only because Vegeta was relaxed. Purring happily, Goku wrapped his arms around his lithe ouji and held him close, as though he were afraid something was going to steal him away from him. 

_Mine! _He thought, both possessively and happily. Goku could not believe that Vegeta was now his. _And I am his…forever. _Goku looked down at Vegeta, speaking to him as though he were awake. "I promise, my ouji," he whispered. "I'll never, _ever_ leave you! Chichi can come back if she wants to, but I'm not going to take her back. You are more than she ever was to me. You were my reason for living on. I may not have known that then, but I know it now. I love you, Vegeta." He smiled down at his ouji, who was still playing in the land of dreams. Gently, he caressed Vegeta's face before planting a soft kiss on his lips and getting out of bed. _I'm kinda hungry after last night,_ he thought with a grin on his face. _And I think Vegeta is hungry, too. _Goku frowned to himself as he pulled over his robe. _But I can't cook…I know that all too well. I don't know what Vegeta will think if I mess up like the first time I tried to cook dinner for him, but I sure as hell don't want a remake of that!_ Then, it hit Goku. _Of course! The first time he slept over! I know JUST what to make!_ With that, Goku skipped happily out the bedroom, glancing one last time at the small figure still fast asleep under the thin sheet before hurrying to the kitchen.

Vegeta tossed over, feeling rather cold and alone. One minute, there was this pleasant warmth lying next to him, cradling him as he snuggled closer and then…it faded away into cool sheets. He didn't know what this warmth he was looking for was, but he needed it. Feeling rather frustrated, he slowly opened his eyes to the world, glancing around the room with a confused frown. This wasn't his room, he was certain. Not only did the bed feel differently placed, but also the whole room temperature was somehow…different. And the air…Vegeta could smell something that seemed to have a link to the previous night, but he couldn't figure out what.

_It smells strong,_ he thought. _Almost, lustful. Animalistic…Saiyan…s…_Vegeta's eyes widened as he realised what that scent was and sat bolt upright in bed. Sex. The air in this room smelt strongly of sex. And two other scents told him that it wasn't two complete strangers. _It was…it was Kakarot and I…_ he thought. That thought pleased him…a lot. But he didn't have time to enjoy the thought of him and Goku, as he found that Goku wasn't in bed with him. _That explains the coolness…_ he thought as he touched the empty spot where Goku's body had been lying. He paused, his fingertips lingering on the soft sheets. _Demo…if Kakarot was here…_He paused as his heart started to beat faster. _Doko…doko ni no?_ He looked around frantically, searching for some hidden clue indicating where his new mate was. But he found none.

Tears welled up in his eyes before he could stop them and the rising feeling in his chest only helped it to heave up and down frantically in search of breath. He didn't want to think it, but it seemed like the only possible thing at that moment.

_He…he left me._ He thought as tears streaked down his face. _After last night…he left me!_ Vegeta felt angry and upset. He knew it was still probably his hormones, but if last night did happen…he shivered at the thought of being left all alone. _Kakarot, how could you do this to me!_ He wailed in thought as he flung himself back into the bed, curling up and letting the tears run down his face. He knew he was being just a tad emotional…okay, so maybe 'tad' wasn't exactly the word, but he just couldn't help himself.

Just as he was about to cry out, he felt a hand sit gently on his back. Vegeta's body tensed as he feared the worst. But, to his surprise, that touch remained soft and was accompanied by a gentle voice.

"'Geta?" it was Goku. "Are you awake?" Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Goku's voice! 

_That means…_Vegeta smiled joyously into the pillow, but he kept his head buried. "Hai, Kakarot. I'm awake." He said. "Can you let me lay for a little while? I'm still a bit tired."

"Okay." He heard Goku say before the hand left his back. He listened to Goku walk out the room, the pads of his feet tapping against the shiny wooden floors, before turning onto his back and smiling happily.

_He DIDN'T run away!_

Half an hour later, Goku and Vegeta sat on that same spot where they first ate breakfast together. Goku had to carry Vegeta out as Vegeta was still feeling a little sore after the night's adventure, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was rather pleased about having to carry the black robed ouji to his spot by the lake. Vegeta also felt rather comfortable. It didn't feel like the morning after he and Bulma had sex, as he somehow couldn't look her in the eye. But Goku was a different matter. Goku _mattered_. And the way they sat was different as well. Vegeta sat between Goku's legs as he ate, back resting against his chest.

_I wonder what I would have thought if I saw this scene when I first sat here._ He wondered. _I may not have wanted to stay with Kakarot if I knew that this would happen, but now that it has, I'm very happy._ Vegeta wriggled up closer to Goku, munching happily on his museli.

Goku had already finished and was now watching Vegeta as he ate. Privately, he pondered on why he hadn't noticed the ouji's good looks, but he realised that during that point in time, Vegeta was supposed to be an enemy. But even then, Goku had to admit he _was_ rather attracted, even if Vegeta was trying to kill him. He smiled as he, too, looked out onto the smooth, glassy water of the lake. He was feeling better than he had in months, and he knew that it was all because of Vegeta.

"Hora, Kakarot." Goku looked down into the deep abyss of Vegeta's dark eyes. "Could you please pass the juice?" Goku smiled sweetly as he stretched out to his left and grabbed the glass of mango juice.

_Just over a year ago, I would never have thought that I'd ever hear Vegeta say 'please'._ He thought as he watched his ouji slowly sip the milky orange liquid. _Then again…over a year ago, I would never have dreamed that I could find someone so perfect._

Vegeta finished his drink and propped the glass between his legs, lifting his head up to gaze at the clear azure sky. A smile graced his lips as he felt the warmth of Goku radiating into his back and he snuggled deeper, silently asking for the warmth to spread. It was granted as Goku wrapped his arms around his ouji, nuzzling his nose into the auburn locks that belonged to Vegeta. They sat in silence for a while, silent words floating between them as they enjoyed one another's company. Finally, Vegeta broke the silence.

"Kakarot,"

"Hmm?" Goku asked as he looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta remained stationary, looking forward as though he were contemplating on a question.

"Do you…do you have any regrets?" Goku's smile fizzled off his face as he blinked confusedly.

"Nani? What do you mean, 'Geta?" he asked curiously. Vegeta took in a deep breath.

"I mean, do you have any regrets about…about…" he hesitated. He wasn't really sure of what Goku was thinking at this point in time, but all he wanted to know was if Goku felt the same so that he could bury his doubt and insecurity.

"Last night?" Goku finished for him. Vegeta remained quiet for a while, then slowly nodded his head. Goku smiled as he held Vegeta tighter. "Iie. I have no regrets whatsoever about last night." He paused. "But…there is just _one_ thing I regret."

"N…nani?" asked Vegeta, suddenly a little frightened.

"I regret not realizing how much I like you sooner." Vegeta smiled. "Do you have any regrets, 'Geta-kun?" Vegeta could not help but chuckle at the pet name, but shook his head anyways.

"Iie. I only regret not telling you sooner that I cared for you." Goku nodded.

"But I doesn't matter now." He said. "That's all in the past. All that matters is that we now have each other." Vegeta sighed happily as he closed his eyes and lay against his mate, listening to the sounds of the forest and the gently lapping of the water, and the inhaling the sweet masculine musk of his chosen.

_Kakarot,_ he thought as a happy tear found its way down his cheek. _Aishiteru._

"Unnnggghhh…oh…*…shit…!!" Vegeta groaned as his stomach clenched and heaved again, causing him to vomit up his breakfast. He coughed and sputtered as he struggled to keep the next lot down, but it was futile. It all came up again. After emptying his stomach, Vegeta flushed the toilet and sunk down next to it, head resting on the seat. Feeling grateful for the fact that Goku had gone into town to do their shopping, Vegeta make his way unsteadily over to the porcelain sink to rinse his mouth out and splash cold water over his face. 

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that night and Vegeta was staring to get very worried. He hadn't told Goku a special bit of information for the fact that he was scared the handsome third class might freak out and reject him, but now he was worried that if he _didn't_ tell him, Goku would find out and then he would most _certainly_ get rejected.

"He's already starting to notice a change in me." He muttered to himself as he leaned over the sink, giving his stomach time to settle before continuing. "He's noticed that my sleeping patterns are slowly changing, that I eat very little now…for a good reason…" he muttered as he glanced at the toilet, his stomach almost clenching again as he set eyes on it. "Feh…for a third class baka…he's _very_ observant!" He splashed the ice water on his face, shivering at the onslaught but grateful for the refreshing feeling it brought. "Kami-sama! I know that if I don't tell him soon…he's going to eventually find out!" He slowly stumbled out of the bathroom and to Goku's bedroom, flopping onto Goku's bed. 

As he nuzzled his head into the pillows, he caught a whiff of something that made him groan.

_Oh, no! _He wailed despairingly. _Don't remind me…Onegai! Fuck it! If only I wasn't so tired from all that puking, I'd go sleep in my room! Not here!_ Lately, Goku and Vegeta had been working on their relationship. They had been talking and going out. Doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Okay, so maybe they had been doing _A LOT_ of 'that'. And the fact that Goku's sheets reeked of their lovemaking only served to trigger the guilt Vegeta was trying to keep down. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he got up and walked all the way up the stairs to his room. _As inviting the idea of Kakarot 'waking' me up is, I don't think I need any more encouragement._ He glanced down at his belly, wincing slightly.

"I'm going to have to tell him…"

Goku walked into the house, carrying the parcels of food. Setting the first lot of bags on the table, he called up to Vegeta.

"'Geta! Come on and help!" he took off his scarf and jacket, shivering a bit at the cool breeze of Aki. The bright, green leaves of Natsu had changed their colours and now wore warm colours of crimsons, chromes, vermilions and lush browns. Goku was sure that Vegeta would love to sit outside with him and watch each little leaf float down. _But first, there's the food…_ "'Geta! Come on!" Goku called as he walked through the living room and then into his own. "'Geta?" he called curiously as he stuck his head through the doorway, checking around for his mate. He could smell him, but it was faint. _Hmm…Vegeta was definitely in here._ He thought as he walked back to the kitchen. _I wonder where he is now? _"'Geta!" he called as he walked up the stairs. Following his nose, he walked on until he came to a halt at Vegeta's door. The door was left slightly open and Goku gingerly pushed open the door.

"'Geta?" he cautiously peeked into the room, whispering quietly in case Vegeta was working. But, to his amazement, Vegeta was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Goku smiled as he walked over and gently tucked Vegeta into his bed, kissing him on the forehead before closing the door and walking back down to the car to finish carrying in the groceries. As he thought of how kawaii Vegeta looked when he was sleeping, he couldn't help but frown slightly. _That's funny…Vegeta seems to be sleeping far more often than before._ His frown disappeared as a sly grin crept up on his face. _Maybe I tire him out a little too much! Hehehe…oh well, I'll let him rest for today._

By six 'o clock, Vegeta began to stir. Normally, after a good seven-hour sleep, he would wake up feeling refreshed and ready to go. But not now. He felt groggy and like shit. Slowly, he slid out from under the covers and made his way over to the door. Knuckling one eye and trudging down the stairs, he kept a sharp lookout for his mate. He knew that by this time, Goku would be back and wanting to know what Vegeta would be fixing for him. He almost groaned out loud as he remembered that he still had dinner to cook, and even though he didn't feel like it, he had to.

_Fuck! I wish this would just end!_ He moaned to himself as he slumped down into a chair at the table, resting his head on the table as he splay his arms over the wide surface. _It's only been a week, but it fucking lasts forever!_ But he kept reminding himself that it would pass. It had happened once before, and he knew that it would only last a few more days. Three at the most. By then, he would be used to the changes and life would continue as normal. Except with maybe one or two changes.

Lifting his head up, he saw Goku enter the kitchen, a broad grin on his face.

"Ah! You're awake!" he said cheerily. The joy in Goku's voice, somehow, did not appeal to Vegeta as it had before. He knew it was just his hormones, but it couldn't help but find it irritating.

_Relax…_ he told himself. _A few more days and I'll be back to normal. In the meantime, I mustn't stir up his curiosity! At least, not until I find out what he thinks of…babies._ Goku looked at his ouji. He looked a complete mess! Not his hair, mind you. It was more his face. Vegeta looked very tired, as though he hadn't slept in days, even though he just woke up from a peaceful days nap. There were bags under his eyes and his eyelids seemed to droop, as though they were threatening to close at any minute and force Vegeta to succumb to sleep once again.

_Hmm…seems like he's still a bit tired._ Goku thought with concern. _Maybe I should make dinner tonight._ "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he walked over to his mate.

"Nn." Goku was used to Vegeta's simple grunts and snorts for replies, but this seemed different. The others were out of irritation; this one seemed to be of lack of concentration. He frowned slightly as he placed his hand son Vegeta's shoulders. "You still feeling tired?" He nodded. "Well, okay then. You don't have to make dinner, I'll order out." 

On hearing that, Vegeta's sleepy eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"IIE!!" he yelled at Goku. "Iie! No ordering out!!" Goku stared at Vegeta, a little shocked at his outburst. Goku didn't know why in the hell Vegeta was getting so upset, but from Vegeta's point of view, it was understandable. After living with Goku for a couple of months, Vegeta had noticed that whenever Goku ordered takeout, it was always something greasy. Like pizza, Chinese and other foods that, at this point in time, made Vegeta's stomach rather queasy. 

"Okay." Goku said as he turned back to face his ouji. "What are we going to eat them?" Vegeta pondered on that for a second before replying.

"Soup."

"Soup?"

"Soup." Vegeta said, nodding. "I feel like soup." Goku shrugged and nodded as he made his way over to the stove. He at first thought Vegeta's outburst rather strange, but then simply dismissed it when he thought that Vegeta just wanted something warm to eat. He really didn't feel like starting an argument.

"What kind of soup?" he asked. He watched as Vegeta pondered on that thought for a moment before slumping back down to the table and talking to it.

"Chicken." Goku nodded as he set up the stove, taking a quick glance at Vegeta before he turned back to the pot of water.

_What's wrong with him?_ He wondered, brows cast down in worry. _'Geta has never been like this before. He's always told me that Saiyan's don't get sick easily, but it appears he has come down with something. _He turned his attention back to the chopping of the spring onions as he almost nicked his finger. _I hope he's okay._

Dinnertime for them seemed to go like it always had; the food would be served and neither Saiyan would speak until every single scrap was devoured. But on this particular night, Vegeta was struggling very hard not to break the routine. He knew he had something to ask Goku, and something he _had_ to say. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He noticed that Goku was very observant, and should he break the silence now, Goku would know for certain that something was wrong.

Vegeta was milling over this thought so much that he didn't even notice that he had lost his appetite. Goku glanced up from his bowl and almost choked on the mouthful he had spooned up. He was already on his tenth bowl of soup, and Vegeta was only on his second!! As crazy as it sounds to any ningen, to a Saiyan it was unheard of. Now Goku was _really_ worried.

"'Geta?" he asked curiously. His worry increased tenfold when Vegeta didn't respond, swirling his spoon around in his soup instead. "Vegeta!" he called, a little louder this time. Vegeta jerked his head up, eyes wide as though he had been caught out. "Dai…daijoubu ka?" Goku asked. On seeing his mate's eyes full of worry and concern, another knot was added to his stomach. He gave a quick little smile.

"Hai, daijoubu." He replied softly as he quickly resumed eating, trying to get away from the conversation. Goku knew that he was trying to steer clear of any suspicious questions, but he just let him be. He didn't want to push his mate. If something was wrong, he knew Vegeta would let him know in his own way.

By Vegeta's sixth bowl of soup, he had had enough. Pushing his plate away from his as discreetly as possible, he sat back and watched Goku finish his meal. Luckily for him, Goku didn't seem to notice that his ouji only had six bowls of soup, _far_ less than his normal rate of consumption. He finished up the soup and, he too, pushed his bowl aside and sat back, feeling well sated.

"Hmm! That was great, huh Vegeta?" he asked.

"Nn." Goku frowned as he heard that. It was that same grunt Vegeta gave earlier on. Goku couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, Vegeta." He said, his brows now furrowed with annoyance. "What's wrong?"

"Nani?" Vegeta jerked his head back to face Goku, eyes wide with shock. As innocent as he looked and as much as Goku would have wanted to just leave him alone, it seemed that this 'problem' was affecting Vegeta rather seriously.

"For the past eight days you've been acting really weird." He said honestly. "You're restless when you sleep at night, and then dead tired during the day. You, for some reason, don't eat as much as you used to and, once, you threw up while we were training." He narrowed his eyes as he growled. "What is wrong with you?!" Vegeta stared at Goku in shock. He knew that Goku was observant, but he hadn't realised just _how_ observant.

_Kuso! I must have too self-absorbed to have noticed!_ He cursed as he glanced away from his mate. "N…nothing." He muttered.

"That's _not_ what I wanted to hear!" Goku yelled as his fists came down on the table. Vegeta jumped out his chairs and backed up against the wall, instincts telling him to get away as fast as possible. On seeing this, Goku quickly pulled his hands up from the table, feeling very guilty for behaving like that. "'Geta," he said as he stepped closer, and Vegeta tried to back away even further. Seeing this made Goku feel _incredibly _guilty. "G…gomen nasai, 'Geta-kun." He whispered softly as he slowly made his way forwards. "I…I'm just worried about you. You've been behaving differently and I just want to know what's going on."

On hearing this, the knot of fright in Vegeta's stomach loosened. But it nothing to untie the knot of tension. He decided he'd be discreet about letting the information out.

"Ka…Kakarot?" he began.

"Hai?" he paused.

"What…what do you think about having another child?" Goku's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"NANI?!" he yelped. "N…nande?! Why do you ask?" Vegeta swallowed hard, pushing down the ball of worry and dinner that threatened to make a reappearance.

"I mean, if you had a chance, would you want another child?"

"You mean, like a baby?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded. "I…I dunno. I've never thought about it." He narrowed his eyes suddenly as he looked at Vegeta. "Matte…are you and Bulma…" That was all Vegeta needed to hear to shake his head furiously.

"Iie! Iie!!" he yelped. "I swear to Kami! I'd never go back to her now that I have you!" Goku nodded, fully believing his ouji.

"Then…why did you ask about the baby?"

"I…I…" Vegeta stuttered, not sure what he should say. _Just say it!_ He commanded himself. _Say…it!!_ He looked up to tell Goku, looking him dead in the eyes. "I'm…" But when their eyes locked, Vegeta found that he just couldn't! He already caused Goku so much worry…how's he going to react on hearing that he's going to have child number three?

"Hai?" Goku asked, snapping Vegeta out of his daze.

"I'm…_really_ sorry for worrying you like that." He lied. "It's just that, being in a bond like this does take a lot out of one. Particularly the submissive mate." Goku nodded, not doubting what Vegeta said but not truly believing him either.

"Okay then," he said as he drew Vegeta in for a hug. "I'm sorry I yelled like that too. It's just that…I worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean _everything_ to me." On hearing this, Vegeta's heart did a double twist. One from joy, the other from guilt. They pushed apart as Goku looked down at him and grinned. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were acting _exactly_ the way Chichi did when she was pregnant with Gohan." Vegeta paled a considerable amount, but grinned along anyways.

_If only you knew how right you are, Kakarot…_


	13. The wrath of Chichi

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

The wrath of Chichi 

Vegeta hummed happily as he made his way down the hall and down into the kitchen. Why he was happy, he didn't know, though he presumed it was because of his hormones. He had every reason to feel nervous and tense, but he wasn't.

_I suppose it's because Kakarot's gone out for the day._ He thought as he melted a top deck chocolate in a pot. Earlier that morning, Goku told Vegeta that he had to go to Satan City to check up on Gohan, as it had been a long time since they had seen each other. He also wanted to spread the news that now he and Vegeta were a Saiyan couple. Vegeta doubted that Gohan would be overjoyed at first, but he'd eventually give into the idea. But why was he happy? Simple. Vegeta was happy because now he could walk around in the house without worrying that Goku would notice his growing abdomen and question him. Or ask him how in the hell he could eat melted chocolate on bread.

Lately, Vegeta had begun to wear oversized shirts and tops. It had been nearly two months now and Vegeta knew he was nearing the third-way mark. The moodiness had disappeared and now he was stable. At least, as stable as a pregnant Saiyan could get! His stomach was starting to swell, and after a few days, Vegeta realised that it would be _incredibly _difficult to hide his pregnancy if he carried on strutting about in skin-tight clothing. Goku hadn't noticed this change yet, but he did notice that Vegeta was changing a little bit more. Granted, Vegeta now stops tossing and turning at nights, but he often took little kips during the day out in the sun. Goku didn't mind this; in fact, he took advantage in it by sitting and watching his ouji sleep peacefully, curled up like a little koneko. But other things changed as well. For example, Vegeta stopped sparring and limited the number of katas he did during the day. 

Vegeta turned his amused thoughts from Goku back to his swelling belly, the smile on his face fading away into a downcast frown. He still hadn't told Goku that he was pregnant with his child. He knew he should've and that, eventually, he'd have to. But he kept procrastinating, hoping that the truth would come out some way or other. He didn't want to have to tell Goku and then watch the handsome Saiyan's face twist into one of disgust or anger. He wanted Goku to be happy, but he didn't know how Goku would take the idea of child number three.

_Maybe Kakarot would be happy. _He thought as he poured the melted chocolate over six slices of bread, returning the pot to the stove as he put in more chocolate. _I mean, that hellcat he married bore his first two brats, and he loved them more than he did her. Maybe…maybe he'd love the baby too because I know he loves me…_ Vegeta shook his head as he placed a hand over his stomach. He could feel the child stirring, gently kicking his walls of his 'room'. Vegeta was happy that he was pregnant. Ever since he lost his first child, he wanted to have another. Even though he knew he was asking for punishment, he couldn't help it. There was just something about carrying the child that seemed to sate him. He remembered when Bulma was pregnant with Trunks, and how jealous he was. It not only reminded him of the child he could've had, but also that his type weren't considered normal on this planet.

_But I'm going to have to tell him._ Vegeta thought with a sigh as he sat down at the table with his meal. Lately, he had gotten back into the swing of things and now ate more than his usual rate of consumption, often paling when Goku would comment that with the way he eats it's as though he's eating for two. _Kakarot will eventually find out. He's already commented on a lot of things, like my eating habits, my sleeping habits and the fact that I've been 'slacking' in my training and now I'm growing a big belly. So, I suppose if I were to keep the shock down to a minimum, I'd have to tell him._

After downing about seventy-eight sandwiches with melted chocolate, Vegeta got up to put his dishes in the sink. But he didn't get very far, as there was a knocking at the door. Frowning slightly, he made his way over to the front door, wondering who in the hell it could be.

_It can't be the two brats; it doesn't feel like their ki. It can't be Kakarot because he's got his own key…_ he paused by the door. _Who in the hell…!_ But Vegeta's confusion cleared when he saw that same woman he had despised, right from day one, standing outside on his front doorstep. He narrowed his eyes and glared menacingly at her.

"Chichi…" he growled. Chichi narrowed her eyes too; glaring daggers at the ouji who had apparently made himself at home in Goku's house.

"Nice to see you too, _Vegeta_." She said with a tone of disgust. "Where is Goku?" 

"_Kakarot_," he corrected her. "Is not here at the moment. He has gone to Satan City to check up on his oldest son." Chichi remained silent for a moment, as though pondering on the thought whether what Vegeta said was true.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Iie." He snorted. Chichi looked him up and down, taking in the form of the ouji as he stood in the doorway, obviously blocking her off from getting back in.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she spat.

"I could ask you the same question," he sneered. "You are divorced from Kakarot. You shouldn't be here."

"But what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Kakarot asked me to come and stay by him." He said with a smirk. "Why? Does that bother you?" Chichi looked flabbergasted for a moment, but that gave way to an icy glare.

"Hmph! For your information, Goku and I just went our separate ways for a while." She huffed. "We aren't really divorced."

"Right," Vegeta snorted. "And cows can fly." Chichi glared at him for a moment, eyes seemingly searching for a good spot to punch the ouji. But her narrowed eyes widened when she noticed that Vegeta's stomach was a little larger than usual.

"Well," she said with a smirk. "It seems someone's slacking in their training." Vegeta's smirk faded, as he knew what she was talking about. Defensively, he scowled as he wrapped a hand over his little bulge. 

"That's none of your business." He snapped. "And by the way, I have not been slacking in my training! Kakarot and I train quite regularly."

"Honto ni?" she asked as she crossed her arms, her gaze questioning on what he meant by that. Vegeta smirked.

"Hai," he said as he nonchalantly leaned against the doorframe. "At least…three times a night." Vegeta knew that Chichi would most likely be disgusted and revolted by the assumption in that, and he was right. For the first time in almost ten years, he was rewarded with her eyes widening to unimaginable proportions. 

"N…N…NANI??!!" she shrieked. Vegeta just shrugged. "But…but that would mean that my Goku is…is…"

"Hai?" he asked, waiting for her to say it. He didn't like the Earth term 'gay', as that didn't sound right. It sounded like it was totally avoiding the truth. But he didn't like any of the other Earth term's either. He just preferred to say that he and Goku were in a relationship. He didn't see why it should be different from a heterosexual relationship. But he never got to hearing her say it, as her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Goku is NOT!!" she spat. "If anyone is, you are!"

"But that would mean he is, too" he said in a calm tone, clearly enjoying the infuriated look on her face. She glared at him for a few more moments before deciding to leave.

"Just tell Goku I was here." She huffed, as she turned away and stalked back to her car. Vegeta watched as she got in and sped off back to town.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't."

As Chichi drove, she wondered how in the hell this was happening. She always knew that Goku had a thing for Vegeta, and she knew that she was going to be damned if those two ever got together. But now that they were, what was she to do?

_Now that Goku's got Vegeta, I can't go back to him!_ She thought as she sped past the forest. _Hmph! I should've known better than to divorce Goku! Dave was far too unreliable. Sure, he was rich and very good in bed, but he was always running after other girls! _Chichi fumed as she thought of her ex-husband and her rival, scowling at the thought that now she could never go back to her husband. __

_Goku must've missed me, there's no one else in the entire world that could love him like I do,_ she thought, even though 'love' was totally a lie. _He should've been pining for me, wishing that I were back at home. Trying to find me and then, when he did, get all jealous and try to win my heart back! _Her scowl deepened a she gripped the steering wheel even tighter. _But he's not! Instead, he's living happily with Vegeta…_ she paused slightly as she ran the name through her head again.

_Vegeta…_ when Chichi thought back to her encounter with Vegeta, she recalled a few things about him that were very different. For one, he had chocolate decorating the left hand corner of his mouth and his stomach was rather large. _Suspiciously_ large. She slowed down her speed as she ran that last thought over in her head.

_Vegeta's stomach was the only part of his that was rounded. It didn't look like he was fat at all, but he did look heavy._ She thought as she fumbled in the back of her mind. _And the way he put his hands over his stomach, it's almost like he was protecting another being…_ she froze as she thought that. It couldn't be! Vegeta is a male! _But he's a Saiyan…_

A sly grin crept up on her face as she realised what was going on. It was all so obvious now that she thought about it. And judging by the way Vegeta was going on; it was as though he was the only one that knew. Which meant Goku didn't know…at all. Her grin broadened as she turned the steering wheel and turned the hover car around, speeding back to Goku's house.

_Oh yes,_ she thought maliciously as she pushed down on the accelerator. _I know your secret, Vegeta. And I'm going to use it to get Goku back! You may be a prince, but you're not human. This is my turf, and you don't stand a chance!_

_Goku is MINE!!_

"Thank kami she's gone!" he muttered as he walked back to the kitchen, running water into the sink. Vegeta had become very careful when it came to feeding his young. He doubted very much that Goku would let a pot with chocolate remnants and six loafs of bread go unnoticed, so it was best to at least clean up the chocolate. Vegeta had learnt the hard way that Goku wasn't as naïve as he made himself out to be. He obviously would have thought that Vegeta ate the bread, but the melted chocolate?! What excuse did he have for that?

Once the dishes were washed, dried and packed back in their proper places, Vegeta gave a loud yawn.

"Hmm? What time is it?" he turned his head up and glanced up at the neko clock. "Five-thirty." He muttered to himself. "Kakarot should be along shortly. If I don't want him to join me in the shower, I might as well take it now." He padded up the stairs to his room to gather his clothes. _Just in case Kakarot shows up while I'm in there._ Walking back down into the living room, he turned to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him. _A nice, hot shower will do me good._ A kick from his stomach told him a certain someone else was agreeing. _Hmm…and you down there._ He pulled off his oversized shirt and baggy training pants, wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Konbanwa, Vegeta." Said a particularly slimy voice. He whisked around, a splash of ink red highlighting the bridge of his nose and his cheeks as he turned to face the intruder.

"N…N…N…NANI??!!" he gaped. "CHICHI?! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!" She shrugged.

"I dunno," she said in a suspiciously nonchalant voice. "I just thought that maybe you and I could have a little chat." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like what?" he asked venomously. She shrugged yet again.

"I dunno," she said as an evil grin crept up on her face. "Maybe something like…why only your stomach has rounded and the rest of you hasn't?" 

On hearing these words, Vegeta visibly paled. A fatal error. Defensively, he put his hand over his swollen tummy and took a step back.

"W…what's it to you?!" he snapped.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought something might be happening." She said as she stepped out of the shower. "Maybe something like…pregnancy." On hearing that his secret had been found out by the daughter of Akuma himself, Vegeta stumbled and fell down on his well-toned rump.

"N…NANI??!!" he yelped.

"So…that's it, isn't it?" she crowed delightedly as she inched closer to the ouji. "Might I ask, how?" The shocked face Vegeta wore gave way to anger when he realised that he was letting her push him around.

"That's none of your fucking business!" he spat.

"But that's what got you in this position in the first place." She tittered wittily. Vegeta glared hatefully at her, wishing that Goku would get back soon so that he could kick this banshee out on her rear. "Still, if you won't tell me, I'll have to get Goku to ask you."

On hearing this, Vegeta's defensive mask fell and crumbled. Now, shock and horror was visibly written on his face as his copper complexion went pale beyond milky white.

"You…you…you wouldn't!!!" he cried. Chichi smirked maliciously as she leaned forward and whispered in an almost quiet tone.

"I won't have to." She said in a singsong voice. "You see, I know what it's like to be pregnant. You get a nice, rounded stomach while the rest of you stays quite normal." She paused slightly as she leaned even closer. "And, you being a man and all, it ill be very noticeable on you."

Vegeta remained silent. She was right. He knew she was right. But he wished she wasn't. He had tried to avoid thinking like that for the past month now, but now it appeared futile to even think that it wasn't true. True, Chichi is a malicious bitch who's only concerns are getting rich and living a luxurious life with a handsome and well-educated man, but what she said was very, _very_ true. The harshness of reality gripping him, he stared blankly into space, body and mind gone numb.

Chichi smirked at her handiwork. Oh yes, she had now got the ouji worried and thinking. Truth was, she didn't know whether Goku would love or reject Vegeta but, quite frankly, she didn't give a fuck! All she wanted was to get rid of Vegeta so that she could have Goku all to herself.

_Besides,_ she thought to herself as she looked down on him. _If I were Goku, I'd kick his sorry ass out of this house! But seeing as I'm not, I can't. _Despite the fact that she despised Vegeta for stealing her ex-husband, she could not find the ouji rather attracting. On realizing what she had just thought, she knew she should've been disgusted, but she could help but grin malevolently at her new idea. _If Vegeta's not going to move on his own, _she thought as she knelt down. _I'll make him!_ Swiftly and predatorily, she lifted her hand so that it cupped his cheeks. Vegeta flinched at the feeling, the coldness of her hands causing him to panic and practically cower into the back of the shower.

That feeling…it was the same feeling of those hands he hand felt many times before when he was under Frieza's reign. No matter who or what they were, they all did the same to him and they all felt the same to him. Cold, emotionless, heartless…very much like he wanted to become in order to hide from the pain he suffered from. Hard, cold dark eyes stared at him with a hungry look in them. One he had seen too often while working for Frieza.

"N…n…nani yatten no?!" he asked, slightly frightened by her actions.

"I can't help myself," she muttered in a dreamlike tone. "You are just so…exquisite." He shivered again. He _hated_ that word! It was that same word they used.

"Chichi," he begged as he tried to back away, horrific memories from the past flooding his mind as he tried to get away from her touch, his one arm clutching around his stomach protectively. "Yamete…"

"Vegeta," she purred, enjoying what she was doing.

"Yamete!!" Vegeta yelled out, trying desperately to move his head out from her hand. But she held him in a tight grasp, her grip practically hurting him. "Chichi!! Yamete!!" he cried out, feeling very afraid. He knew he could always knock her away with one well-placed punch, but with the position he was in, she could easily hit him in the stomach, injuring the lives he was holding and caring for.

But all that flew into the wind when he felt lips touch his own. Cold, slimy and practically lifeless, demanding access to his mouth.

_This is just like Frieza,_ he thought, his mind in a panicked state. _I don't want it to be like Frieza! Not again!!_ Before either of them knew what was happening, Vegeta brought his fist up and connected it sharply with Chichi's jaw. She flew head first into the blue tiled wall before crumpling into a moaning mass. Even though, at the back of his mind, Vegeta was wondering if he seriously injured her, his first instinct was to get away from the danger. He leapt to his feet, quickly pulled on his jeans and ran out the bathroom, through the living room, out the front door and took off to Capsule Corp. As he flew, he daren't cast a look back at his home, just in case he saw that dreadful woman again.

_I can't believe she did that!_ He thought somberly as he whimpered, more than shocked at what had just taken place. _I knew she always hated me…but **this**?!_Vegeta shook his head as the tears fell down the sides of his cheeks. _I hoped it would never happen again. That no one would ever use my body again. But it's just like in space. There's always one who loves me and gives me young ones to bear. Then, there's the evil tyrant who takes it all away!!_ He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to ram through the cool air, the hot drops of tears turning to ice on instant contact with the chilly breeze. _Never again! I will not let it happen to me ever again!!_

Chichi grinned to herself, marveling at her work despite the fact that she had a humongous bruise on the left of her face and her head was pounding with pain from the impact of the wall in the bathroom. To anyone else, to get clobber like that would be practically worthless in order to get their ex back. But to Chichi, it was well spent.

"Goku should be back soon," she said to herself as she tidied up her hair, ignoring the bruise. "And when he gets back, I'm going to fly into his arms and he will be eternally grateful that I am back. And he will completely forget about Vegeta." She hummed tunelessly as she took out her make up and applied it well, using foundation to hide the bruise. "Hmm, I must admit, though. Vegeta can throw a mean right hook!" she sighed as she applied to last of her lipstick, in shock pink. "Funny, I kinda feel sorry for that baka no ouji. I also feel sort of guilty." She mused to herself. "But not _that_ guilty!" she cackled. "Oh well, Vegeta can have Goku back later. Once I'm done with him and I've found another rich and smart man who _doesn't_ look at other girls'!"

Just at that moment, she heard the door creak open.

"Vegeta! I'm home!" called a familiar voice. Chichi paused for a second before a malicious smirk curled up on her pouty pink lips.

_Let the show begin…_


	14. Secrets revealed

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

Secrets revealed 

"Vegeta! I'm home!" Goku yelled as he entered the front door. He stepped inside, taking off his jacket and scarf as he made his way into the living room. "Vegeta!!" he called again. "Come on! Where are you?" Frowning slightly, he made his way into the kitchen. "Vegeta?" he called curiously. 

Just as he was about to walk up the stairs to check if his mate was in his room again, he heard a shrill voice call out to him.

"Goku!" Honey!!" The voice sounded familiar, so frightening familiar, Goku almost had a heart attack on knowing who it was. He spun around and yelled.

"Ch…chi…CHICHI???!!!" Indeed it was. It was his ex wife standing there in the middle of his living room, wearing a skimpy black dress and make up that made her almost look like a night hawker. On seeing this, Goku recoiled in disgust. "What are you doing back here?!" _Where's Vegeta?!_

"Oh, Goku! Darling!" she cried as she leapt into his arms, burying her head into the crook of his broad shoulder. "I'm so sorry I separated from you! I wasn't thinking straight!" she sobbed, crocodile tears running down the sides of her face. "I was so wound up in Goten and Gohan getting a good education, I never stopped to think of what you meant to me!"

"That's nice, Chichi." Goku said, not really listening to what she was 'wailing' about. "Do you know where Vegeta is?" She frowned slightly, but continued anyways.

"I've been traveling for so long, I almost forgot what it's like to live as a family!" she cried. "To have an understanding partner, someone who is always loyal and true…"

"Uh-huh…where's Vegeta?" her frown deepened and her brow twitched in an annoyed fashion, but she continued anyway.

"Goku!! Can you ever forgive me for wanting to go my separate way?! All I wanted was a loving, cherishing husband who loves me for who I am! And…now that I'm back…it was you!! It can only be you! Oh, Goku! Will you forgive me and take me back?!" There was a long pause as Goku glanced down at her, his eyes shimmering. At first, Chichi had thought that she had gotten through to him but…

"Right…have you seen Vegeta?" Chichi had to restrain herself from throttling Goku and yelling at him what she really thought of him.

_I don't believe it!_ She thought in disbelief. _After that dramatic display I just put on, after all those tears I've shed, this…this…**BAKAYARO**…still wants to know where Vegeta is! He's supposed to care about **me**! Not **Vegeta**!! Goku's supposed to have his arms wrapped around me, muttering words of endearment and how he'd never let me go again…but he's **not**!! Nooo…he's thinking about **Vegeta**!!_ She thought enviously. Things weren't going as she planned. But she wasn't about to give up.

"Chichi, have you seen Vegeta?!" Goku repeated, a little desperately this time.

"Yes," she said rather stiffly. "He said he was living here with you. But now that I'm back, he's moving out." 

On hearing this, Goku's eyes widened in horror.

_Iie!! Nande?! Why would Vegeta want to move out?! _He questioned. _Surely he knows that I'm not about to take Chichi back!! We're divorced! She told me so. I **saw** so! _He looked back down at Chichi, brows furrowing suspiciously. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course!" she spat, but quickly countered it by making her eyes go glassy. "D…don't you believe me?" Despite the fact that Goku wasn't going to take Chichi back, he really didn't want to make her cry! He knew what these girls' are like when you upset them. They wail and sob and cry about how you hate them and you want nothing to do with them and all that other crap that makes you feels _incredibly_ guilty in the end.

"Er…of course I do!" he said quickly, mentally sighing in relief as her eyes went back to normal. "Demo…"

"Oh! You don't know how happy I am to have you back, Goku!" she cried out happily as she hugged him.

"Hai, demo…"

"To think I almost lost you!"

"I know, demo…"

"I swear, if I ever lost you again, I'd kill myself!" on hearing this, Goku paled.

"Uh…hehehehe…h…honto ni?" he asked nervously. _Jeez! Now what must I do?!_ He wondered. As much as a bitch as Chichi could be, Goku still respected her and thought of her as his friend. He didn't want to see her hurt herself over him or do anything foolish. But, then again, he couldn't just let Vegeta go like that. What he felt for Vegeta was very different from what he felt with Chichi. When Chichi left, he only wondered why. Otherwise, he pretty much let it be. Vegeta, on the other hand, worried him. Something _had_ to have been up if Vegeta left like that.

Chichi could feel that he was tense and decided to take advantage of it.

"Here, let me cook you a good, home-cooked meal!" she chirped. "I bet you haven't had one of those in ages!" Goku nodded his head mechanically. 

"Oh…okay." He paused slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck and quickly backed away. "Umm…I'm just going to the bathroom…okay?"

"Right!" she smiled happily. "Just don't be too long!" Goku nodded and he quickly made his way to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him and locking it.

_Mattaku! _He wailed in thought. _What am I going to do now?! How can I get Vegeta back without Chichi deciding to go suicidal?! _Goku didn't know what to do. Chichi was one of his oldest friends, although she was a bit of a sadistic bitch, he put up with her. He didn't want her to hurt herself.

_Chotto matte!_ He thought as he stared into the mirror. _Chichi smelt different when she hugged me. She smelt like…like another male. Hell, she reeks of the scent! _He thought, being brutally honest with himself. _And it's not the latest perfume!_ He lifted his head, realization sparkling within his deep orbs. _So…if she smells like another male, then that means…_

"Goku!!" she shrieked through the door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Umm…" he stuttered. "Just…just cleaning up." He called back as he walked over to the door. He didn't want Chichi to walk in, as he knew what she would do to him. In fact, he wanted to stay inside the bathroom until he could figure out how to get rid of her so he could find Vegeta. The reason being that Chichi only made him 'special' meals when she wanted to have sex with him. And she was no longer his mate. In fact, to him, she never was.

_What am I going to do?_ He wondered as he made his way back to the sink. _The more I think about it; maybe I should let Chichi kill herself. I mean, of all the times we've been together, she's done nothing but bitch, moan, criticize and yell at me for all my faults. She's never once been there for me when I needed her. Vegeta, on the other hand…_ he paused slightly as a smile made its way on his lips. _Vegeta may yell at me, but it's within reason. He doesn't do it because I don't do what he wants me to. He does it when I do something wrong. And, unlike Chichi, I can feel that he really, **truly** loves me… _A small wistful sigh made its way past his slightly parted lips. "Vegeta…"

Goku stopped suddenly, as something had caught his attention. It smelt like Vegeta, as though he was recently in the bathroom. But something was different about it, as though it had somehow…changed.

_What on earth?_ He wondered as he followed his nose to a bunch of clothes Vegeta had left on the floor before he had made his escape. Gingerly, he picked them up and pressed his nose into the soft fabric, inhaling in the scent of his mate. They smelt like him, they belonged to him but they were…different. He sniffed again, trying to refine what he was picking up. 

There were three scents. Vegeta's and two others. Vegeta's scent smelt like it always had before; spicy and exotic. Goku pulled away slightly as he shook his head clear, pushing away all thoughts of lust as he thought about his mate.

_Now is NOT the time!_ He reminded himself. Dipping his nose back in again, he took an even longer whiff. This particular scent he couldn't put a name to it. It smelt sort of like Vegeta, but also like someone else, someone familiar. Frowning as he pulled back, he jotted down in his head to ask Vegeta about this when he found him. Going back for a third smell, Goku was surprised to find that it was Chichi's scent. _Chichi?!_ He wondered. _What on earth could her smell be doing on here?_ But as he took an even deeper smell, the answer came to him. 

Danger. Fear. Threat. Hostility. Goku snapped back, eyes going wide with realization.

_'Geta didn't leave this house by his own will…_ he thought as his grip on the clothes got tighter. _Chichi SCARED him away!_ In the far back of Goku's mind, the logic of it all wondered how on earth she had managed that. But Goku's Saiyan side didn't give a rat's ass. Chichi had obviously attacked him, causing him to flee from their house.

_So that's why she's here, that two-faced whore!!_ He thought as he glared daggers at the door. _That's why she's acting all so sweet and perfect!_ And it all became clear to Goku. The things he had simply dismissed before all came back to him, and now with this newfound information, he knew what had gone on and what was going on. Squeezing the soft fabric of Vegeta's shirt until his knuckles went white, Goku slowly made his way to the bathroom door, all the while thinking of all the different ways he could murder his ex-wife.

Chichi was very pleased on finding that all the things she had left there before were still there.

_It's not as good as the ones I used when I was living with Dave, but it will have to do._ Humming happily at her own handiwork, she failed to notice that Goku had made his way to the kitchen and was now standing in the doorway, glaring venomously at the black haired woman, a trait he picked up from his beloved mate. Goku was trying his very best to hold his temper in check, as it would do no good if he simply walked over to her and broke her neck with a simple jerk of his wrist. Or maybe he could beat her to death? Shaking his head slightly, he turned back to the matter at hand.

_No, I can't kill Chichi._ He told himself. _I'll just ask her nicely where Vegeta has gone, confront her on what she's done and after that,_ his knuckles turned white again as he clenched his fists tightly. _Her ass is grass!!_

At that moment, Chichi turned around, frying pan in one hand and wearing Vegeta's favorite apron, white with a small rose embroided in the bottom right corner.

"Oh! Goku," she said with a cheery smile. "I was just about to call you." Goku gave a very false smile, all the while restraining himself from killing Chichi instantly so he could remove the apron. 

"Chichi," he began in a very false voice. "Do you know where Vegeta went?" He noticed that she visibly stiffened and her face scrunched up so much it made her look like she had swallowed a very sour lemon.

"Iie," she huffed as she turned back to the stove. "I don't even know why you want to know! Consorting with someone as bad as that! I'm surprised you've lasted so long with such a bad influence in your house…" As she carried on, she failed to notice that Goku's false cheery face had now vanished and the burning anger was the only thing that could be seen. Goku was very protective of his mate, and no one, **_NO ONE_** was going to insult him like that! But he kept his voice steady as he continued to speak with her.

"Do you know where he went?" he repeated. Chichi slammed the pan down on the stove.

"No, Goku!" she yelled. "I do not know where in the hell that dipshit is and I don't care either!" _Dammit!_ She thought as she glared at the wall. _Why doesn't he give up?! Here I am, cooking a superb meal for him, which only I can do, and he wants to know where his concubine is!! _"What's gotten into you, Goku?! Why do you suddenly care?!" She whisked around to glare at him when she was met by a pair of dark orb that blazed with hatred. Her breath hitched in her throat at once when she saw the anger and loathing burning in his eyes.

"Because I want to know why you chased him away," he growled in a low and threatening voice, one that caused Chichi to stare in shock.

"N-nani?" she stuttered, not understanding how he could possible have known this. But that was the wrong answer.

"WHERE THE HELL IS VEGETA?!!!" he roared, his patience practically reaching its limit. Chichi stepped back, very shocked and frightened at how Goku was acting. Never in her whole life did she expect Goku to act so harshly, but she knew why he was being so.

"I-I don't know," she answered honestly. Goku took a step forward.

"Then you won't mind telling me what you did to him." He said as he stepped closer. Chichi wads very close to losing her cool, but she wasn't done with the war just yet. She quickly changed tactics and went from being the kind and dutiful wife, to prodding secrets.

"What's going on between you and Vegeta?" she demanded. "You two are lovers, aren't you?! Vegeta has been your playmate this whole time when I was gone, wasn't he?" she gave a smirk, thinking she had hit a nerve when he stopped suddenly. "Goku, the gay Saiya-jin. Hmm, that's almost catchy. What would Bulma say? What would Gohan and Goten say? What would Trunks say? What would the rest of the Z Senshi say if they all found out that you were screwing Vegeta from behind?" There was silence as dark eyes glowered at her. But what he replied with completely knocked her backwards.

"I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks," he said as he glared. "Vegeta and I are mates. I love and care for him more than I ever have for anyone else. _Especially_ you!" he spat. "So it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, so long as Vegeta and I always have each other. And _you're_ out of the picture!" Chichi glared at him as she balled her hands into tight fists.

"What about Gohan and Goten?!" she shrieked. "How do you think they'll look at you when they find out?! They'll be so ashamed, they'll never want to have anything to do with you!!!"

"Iie," he snapped. "_You_ wouldn't want anything to do with me! Goten and Trunks have known ever since Vegeta moved in here and I've just told Gohan today." A smug smirk found it's way to his lips when Chichi's own smirk fell off her face. "And they are _all_ pleased with it."

Chichi backed up even further, now very frightened. She knew she was caught if she had nothing else to accuse and insult Goku about, and she knew she was not going to get away with it.

"I'll ask one last time before I rip you to tiny shreds," Goku said in tone that was definitely not like him. "What did you do to Vegeta?!!!" Chichi, by accident, tripped over her own feet as she tried to escaped and landed hard on the floor on her rump.

"I-I-I did nothing!!" she cried. "All I did was catch him in…" she stopped. _Yes! Of course! Goku doesn't know that Vegeta is pregnant!_

"You caught him where?!" Goku yelled. "Come on!! SPIT IT OUT!!" He grabbed her by the front of her dress, but she did nothing but grin. His own venomous gaze never faltered, but it did drop when Chichi spoke again.

"Tell me," she asked in a low voice, almost as though she were letting out a deadly secret. "Did Vegeta tell you what was wrong with him?" Goku stared for a moment before he narrowed his eyes again.

"Tell me what?!" he yelled as he picked her up off the floor and held her high in the air. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!!" Chichi's grin grew even broader as she pursed her shock pink lips.

_Oh, Goku,_ she thought. _You are going to be so very disgusted when you find out that your bitch is carrying your child. And then once you beg for forgiveness, asking me to please stay by your side, I shall modestly decline and play it out until I feel you have groveled enough. As well as have bought me plenty of expensive gifts!!_

"WHAT IS IT, CHICHI??!!" She looked down at him, her own black eyes sparkling with malice.

"Vegeta," she said slowly. "Is pregnant."

Just as she had expected, the wild look on Goku's face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by shock.

"He…he's what?" he asked, not too sure if he was hearing right. She leered in closer.

"He's pregnant," she repeated. "With your child." She watched as Goku's eyes got wider, the shock of the news digging right into him. But, instead of being replaced by disgust, the shocked look fizzled off his face to be replaced with a smile.

"'Geta's pregnant," he said in a whisper before tossing Chichi to one side and crying out happily at the top of his voice. "My Veggie is pregnant with our baby!! I'm going to be a daddy again!!" He jumped about joyously as whooped out in delight. _So THAT'S why he has been acting so strangely lately!_ He thought, finally understanding Vegeta's strange behavior. _And that's why he had another scent on his clothes!_

Chichi watched with wide eyes as Goku cried out happily, obviously celebrating the fact that another male, _Vegeta_ no less, was carrying his third child. Seeing as this was not how it was supposed to go, Chichi's face scrunched into one of anger as she yelled at Goku.

"What is wrong with you?!!" she shrieked. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!! I said _Vegeta_ is _pregnant_ with your _child_!!! Why aren't you disgusted?! Why don't you feel revolted that another guy is carrying your brat??!!" Goku looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. Ever so casually, he walked over to her and leaned down so close that they were almost touching noses.

"Because," he whispered in a low and somehow menacing tone. "I love Vegeta. And because I love him, it only makes me happier that we care going to have a baby together." Chichi stared at him, not knowing what to do next. That was her last attack, her Trump Card. And it didn't even faze him one bit. "You had better get out of here," he told her. "Before I kill you for attempting to harm my mate." Before, Chichi would have simply dismissed it and hissed back that he wouldn't even hurt a fly. But she had also thought that Goku would be revolted by the fact that Vegeta was carrying his child, and he was overjoyed. Goku might just prove her wrong if she dared open her mouth.

Scrambling to her feet as quick as possible, she ran to the back door and ran to her car, not daring to glance back in case he changed his mind. Once she had disappeared over the hills, Goku knew that was the last he was ever going to see her.

Smiling softly as he walked through the living room, he went to the bathroom and gathered Vegeta's clothes, inhaling their sweet scent.

_Vegeta,_ he thought as he sat down on the couch, grinning almost foolishly to himself. _Why didn't you tell me this? Were you scared that I would reject you and want nothing to do with you? That's not it at all. It's too bad Chichi found out before I did, coz she seemed to scare you pretty badly…_ Goku's eyes snapped back as he remembered that Vegeta had fled from the house in terror. But he knew where he was.

_If I know my 'Geta, and I do, he'll have gone back to Capsule Corp to Trunks and Goten. They're the only other people he'll feel safe around, and I should know why._ Neatly folding the clothing and tucking it under his arm, Goku concentrated on Capsule Corp's living room and, bringing two finger to his forehead, ITed off.


	15. A Happy Owari

**_Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji_**

****

A Happy Owari 

Goten smiled as he sat on the right side of the bed, running his hands over the slightly rounded stomach of Vegeta. Half an hour ago, while he and Trunks were playing out in the gardens, Vegeta had landed before them in nothing but a pair of jeans. The first thing they noticed was that Vegeta was in shock, and they dragged him inside to warm him up and give him a cup of strong Kouchaa. Once the shock had worn off, they were able to ask him questions. Like what was he doing outside in nothing but his pants? Why was he so scared? And why…why was his stomach _rounded_? Vegeta answered all their questions honestly, starting with the main reason why he ran away. Vegeta told them about his pregnancy and how Chichi scared him away by making threatening actions to harm both him and the unborn child. At first, they were stunned. Vegeta was going to be a mommy, Goku was the daddy and they were its half brothers. But that wore off as soon as they realised there was going to be another one of them.

Since then, Goten had been taking good care of Vegeta, making sure he was all right and warm enough. Trunks was doing just as much, only he did so in a more technical sense. Because he had both his mother and father's brains, he knew how to work the machines in the medical lab. Using an ultrasound scanner, he was able to show Vegeta where the baby was. But Vegeta just grinned as told them they could tell by themselves if they just felt his stomach. They were a little hesitant at first, but that wore off as soon as they felt the comfortable hum of the baby moving around.

As Goten rubbed Vegeta stomach soothingly, he thought back to what Vegeta told him. He always knew his mother could be bossy and loud, but he never, ever thought that in a million years, she'd be this nasty. He at first thought it was because Chichi loved Goku so much that she was blinded by her own ambition, but he knew that was a downright lie. Goten knew that if you truly loved someone, you'd do everything you could to make that person happy. And Chichi had never once done that. Maybe before him and Gohan were born, yes, but after that things just went down hill for his father. He could still remember the looks of happiness when he told Chichi that he was going out to spar with Vegeta and how she'd yell and insult at him for nothing, making the happy smile fade away into a very sad look. She treated him as though he were worthless and meant nothing to her anymore.

Gazing up, he saw that Vegeta had fallen asleep, a small purr going in the back of his throat as both he and Trunks rubbed his stomach. Goten was very keen on having another little brother or sister, as it will make him the older brother. He hated being the youngest of the three hanyou Saiyan, and found that being the so-called 'small and cute' one was growing old. Especially now that he was growing up. He was also very happy that his new sibling would be part Goku and part Vegeta. Vegeta would be now part of his family. Because of this, Goten vowed to Vegeta that he would do _anything_ for his new 'mother'. _Anything _at all.

And the first thing on his list was not to tell his father that Vegeta was carrying his child. When Trunks and Goten looked at him with brows furrowed in confusion, he explained to them that he didn't know what Goku would say if someone else told him. So they must leave that to him. Both of them nodded, not really enthusiastic about having to keep their sibling a secret until Goten's father knew. But Vegeta knew what was best, so what Vegeta says, goes.

Trunks sighed as he took his hand off Vegeta's stomach, his nose wrinkled in such a way it looked as though he had smelt something unpleasant.

"Doushita, Trunks?" asked Goten as he kept petting Vegeta's stomach. Trunks shook his head, lavender locks swinging back and forwards.

"Nan demo nai," he started with a sigh.

"Aw, come on!" begged Goten. "I can see that something is bothering you! So spit it out and tell me." Trunks wrinkled his nose again, as though he was considering telling his best friend. After a little internal debate, he decided to tell the youngest Saiya-jin what was on his mind.

"Saa, it's just that I can't help wondering if your tousan is going to show up." On hearing this, Goten's face pulled so much that it made him looked like he had swallowed a whole basket full of lemons.

"Of course he will!" he snapped. "My tousan loves your tousan and he will come for him!" Trunks just waved his hand dismissively.

"Hai, demo," he paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "We don't know how your tousan will react to this. I mean, for all we know, he could explode and want nothing to do with papa anymore…"

"That's not gonna happen!!" Goten exploded. "Tousan loves Vegeta so much, he'd be over the moon to find out that he's gonna have another baby!!"

"Demo, your mother…"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT TWO FACED WENCH 'MY MOTHER'!!!" he raged. "All through my life, that onna has nothing but bitch, moan and complain about tousan! Even when he was dead! She even went so far as to complain about _me_! Everything I did was a constant reminder to her of the husband that had left her! I hated it!" he spat. "I was forced to read books that I had no interest in and forced to do things I didn't want to instead of being able to go out and play like any other boy! Gohan said he knew what I as going through, but he didn't know the half of it! At least he always had Piccolo with him!" All this time, Trunks remained silent. Goten continued. "She wanted me to become something other than him, something other than the alien that I am! _That's_ why she hated Vegeta so much! Because not only was he the only source I had to the history and culture of my race, but because he was the only source of caring I ever had." His tone got softer. "Vegeta was like…like…my kaasan. He may have tried not to show it, but I knew he cared. Nande? Nazenara…he was always there for when I needed him. And now, he truly _can_ be my kaasan." He looked up at Trunks with eyes filled with sorrow. "Onegai shimasu." He begged. "Don't say stuff like that. We both know it's not going to happen but…it hurts to just think about it."

Trunks swallowed hard. He had no idea that his friend felt so strongly for his father that way. He had always assumed that Goten just followed Vegeta around because he was curious. And, at a later stage, Trunks thought that his best friend had a crush on the sexy ouji. But now, he could clearly see it was because Vegeta was the parent's that Goten never got to have. Bowing his head so that his locks were brushing his nose, he whispered his apology softly.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't know much my papa meant to you." Goten shrugged and gave a little smile.

"Daijoubu," he said. "I mean; no one really did. I guess tousan would have known if he, too, hadn't been following Vegeta-sama everywhere, but still…" There was silence as the two looked at each other, not knowing what to say next after such a dramatic display.

Finally, Trunks broke the silence by coughing.

"Umm…I'm just going to go down to the labs," he said, somewhat uncomfortably. "You know, to see what the tests say about the baby. I mean, we want everything to be okay, so da ne?" Goten nodded, a grin forming on his lips.

"I don't really think you should," he began. "But if you want to, go ahead. I trust Vegeta." Trunks cocked a delicate lavender brow at him.

"Eh? Nani? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Goten beamed. "That if Vegeta is calm about the being pregnant bit, then he obviously knows what's going on. I mean, I remember him saying something about Vegeta-sei being 96% male…"

"Matte!" yelped Trunks. "You mean, you _listen_ to my father when he talks about Vegeta-sei?" Goten pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes into slits, very much what Vegeta would do. Trunks swallowed nervously.

"I find it very interesting," he remarked. "And if you listened as much, you would know that your line of family is descendants of Ryuu and mine is from Megami no Ku. Combined, you'd then realise just how strong this baby is gonna be." Trunks blushed a deep crimson, feeling very embarrassed to be outwitted by his younger and 'carefree' friend.

"Well, I'm just going to check up on the tests anyways," he said as he quickly slinked away from him, not wanting to hear any more of the fascinating history he had dubbed as 'boring'.

Goten watched through narrowed eyes as Trunks hurried out, practically slamming the door shut as he made his way down to the labs. Once he was gone, he let a giggle out and smiled broadly. He did so enjoy making Trunks look like a fool! Especially when it came to knowing about their planet.

Glancing back up at Vegeta, he could see that, even through all the shouting and the going on's, he was still fast asleep. As he rubbed the rounded belly, his thoughts wandered to what life would be like once Goku had accepted him as his family. Goten knew he had already accepted him as his mate, but mother to his children was another story. It made him incredibly nervous when he thought of Goku abandoning Vegeta, and his emotions ranged to the sad and disappointed, to rage and anger. He wanted so much for Vegeta to become, publicly, his kaasan. And now that the opportunity was there, he wasn't going to let it slip away without a fight!

_Kuso,_ he cursed as he pulled his hand away from Vegeta's stomach. _All this worrying has made me hungry!_ Goten didn't want to leave Vegeta all alone, as he didn't want Vegeta to be defenseless should his tousan use his Instant Transmission technique and suddenly appear out of thin air. He also wanted to hear what his tousan had to say about Chichi and how he felt about Vegeta. Sighing helplessly as his stomach gave a wail of despair, he clambered down the side of the bed and made his way down to the kitchen.

Bulma had gone out for another date, Mr Briefs was tinkering in his lab and talking to his neko again and Mrs Briefs wasn't there. The kitchen was entirely open to any ravished Saiya-jin, and Goten made good use of it. He practically emptied out the fridge in an attempt to appease his hunger. Halfway through, though, he thought back to Vegeta.

_I wonder if Vegeta-sama is hungry?_ He wondered. _I mean, he is gonna have a baby, so he must be! _Goten remembered from his schoolbooks and from the chatter around school that when a lady was pregnant, she'd eat more than usual. Even though Vegeta was a male, the concept was the same. _I bet Vegeta-sama will be **STARVING** when he wakes up! Not only is he a pregnant male, but also he's a pregnant **Saiyan**. He'll be famished! _Although he wasn't sure of what Vegeta felt like eating at the moment, he decided he'd make a plain ol' sandwich.

…By Saiyan standards.

"There we go!" he said, puffing himself up proudly at the one-meter high stack of sandwiches. "This should be enough for Vegeta-sama for about an hour." Carefully, he picked up the plate in which the tower stood on, eyeing the tower as he walked to make sure that it did not topple over. 

But it almost did as he bumped into something solid. He stumbled a bit, trying to regain his balance he had with the sandwiches as well as stopping them from falling to the ground in a messy heap. Once he was back on his feet again, he straightened himself up, all the while wondering what the hell he bumped into. 

His question was answered when he heard a very familiar voice greet him.

"Konbanwa, Goten-chan!" Looking up with wide eyes, Goten saw his father peering around one end of the stack of sandwiches. Happily munching on one of _Vegeta's_ sandwiches. "Genki desu ka?" he asked. Goten didn't reply. Instead, he just growled as he took a step back from his father.

"That was one of Vegeta-sama's sandwiches," he growled, making sure Goku knew that he was in a whole lot of shit. It had the reaction he had intended.

"Kuso!" he cursed as he quickly swallowed, not entirely sure of how to rectify his latest mistake. "Gomen nasai, Goten! I didn't know!" Goten just snorted as he watched his father.

"Alright then, apology accept," he snapped. "Now what is it?!" Even though he was using a tone that was supposedly beyond the Son males, Goku just smiled. He knew why Goten was behaving like this. He was trying to protect Vegeta from any danger. Obviously when Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp, he would have told them what had happened. And, Goten being more Saiyan then his older brother would react to that and try to protect his ouji. Not only that, but Goku knew how Goten saw Vegeta, and that he would anything to prevent him from being harmed. 

"Easy there, Goten!" he assured the hanyou. "I just came by to talk to Vegeta." On hearing this, Goten's eyes widened.

"W-what do you want with him?!" he half snarled, half yelped. Goten didn't like the tone of his voice. It was too much like Chichi's whenever she wanted to have a little 'chat' about the way he was behaving. Obviously it involved screaming. Goku knew this as well, and instantly raised his hands in his defense.

"I just want to know why he left!" he yelped. "Please Goten, you know how much I care for Vegeta. You know I'm not about to shout at him." Goten nodded his head, feeling a little assured that his father wasn't about to bite Vegeta's head off. But he had one last thing to make sure of before his father went up.

"Tousan?"

"Hai?"

"How much do you love Vegeta-sama?" Goku stared at him with big eyes.

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Goten frowned.

"I meant what I said," he said, his tone mirroring that of Vegeta's when he demanded something. "How much do you love Vegeta-sama? I want to know otherwise you're not going up this stairs!"

Goku frowned down at the hanyou, not sure of where this as all coming from. He understood the fact that Goten really loved Vegeta like a parent, and would do _anything_ to keep him there.

_Maybe he's only asking me this because he thinks this incident is all my fault,_ he thought as he watched his son. _I mean, if I were there instead of visiting Gohan, then maybe Vegeta wouldn't be in such a shock! Maybe it's done harm to the baby…_ on that last thought, Goku quickly gave his answer, not wanting to delay anymore, as he wanted to see if his precious ouji was all right. But the answer he gave was honest and truthful. "I love 'Geta with all my heart," he admitted. "He's my pride and joy and he made me who I am today. If I didn't have 'Geta, I don't think I'd ever have a life. 'Geta means the world to me, and I'd do anything to help him. Anything at all!"

Goten's eyes wandered over him for a few minutes, scrutinizing if what he said was true or not. But, after he few seconds, he sighed and moved out the way to let his father pass.

"'Geta-sama is up in his old bedroom," he said. "He's asleep at the moment. I don't suggest you wake him unless you want a really grumpy ouji!" Goku smiled cheekily at his son.

"I like my Ouji-sama anyway!" Goten smiled a bit. "And I think I should take that up to 'Geta while I'm going." He said as he took the plate from Goten. "After all, ouji's are pretty hungry when they are preggies…" he said, leaving Goten with a baffled look on his face as he disappeared up the stairs.

Goku quickly ran up the stairs, carefully balancing the sandwich tower as he made his way to Vegeta's old bedroom. He had only been in there once, but he knew the way, as he could feel the gentle hum of Vegeta's ki as he slept. He had been with his ouji long enough to tell what it felt like.

He stopped outside the door, tapping gently just to check if Vegeta really was asleep. But when no one answered, he gingerly pushed the door open and peeked around the corner. There, lying in nothing but his jeans, spread out on the thin cotton sheet placed messily on the bed, was Vegeta. Goku smiled at the kawaii visage. Vegeta looked so cute with his head leaning to one side of his shoulder and his right hand clutching onto the sheets. It reminded him of the fact that at this stage, Vegeta was very vulnerable and needed protection. Something Goku was more than glad to give.

Going on his tippy-toes, Goku made his way to the side of the bed, placing the sandwich tower on the bedside table. As his eyes wandered over the half naked body of Vegeta, he made special note of the slightly rounded stomach. 

_Looks like 'Geta pretty far ahead,_ he thought with a smile as he lifted his hand to place it gently down on the tiny mound. _He must've hidden it from me for quite a long time!_ Rubbing his hand over Vegeta's stomach, he let a huge grin appear as he listened to his ouji start purring. _Kawaii…_

Vegeta tossed his head to one side as he slept. He was partially awake, but he was not open to the world. He had missed a nice catnap after his shower when Chichi chased him from his house and he was damn well not going to miss out on it! He didn't want to be all weepy and soft when Goku came to ask him why he left. Just then, a warm hand splayed itself over his stomach and gently started rubbing. Vegeta at first thought it was Goten, as the young hanyou seemed to be the most interested in the coming of his half-sibling. Even though the hand was far more skilled and experienced, he was too content to put two and two together and look up to see that it was Goku that was petting him so. But the petting hand was also waking him up. He didn't mind. He had had quite a long kip, and he was feeling quite refreshed, so he allowed himself to wake up. Stirring softly, he stretched his hands up and stretched like a cat, allowing all the stiff bone and joints to pop in relief.

"Go…ten?" he asked sleepily.

"Iie, 'Geta," said a _very_ familiar voice. "It's me."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open suddenly and he jerked his head up to see if it was who he really thought it was.

"K-k-k-KAKAROT!!!" he yelped. Sure enough, there was Goku sitting beside him, his right hand placed gently on top of Vegeta's stomach. Instinctively, Vegeta pushed up, away from Goku, until he was right up against the headboard and grabbed a fistful of the sheets to try and hide his slightly swollen abdomen. But he knew it was too late. Goku had probably already noticed the change. _Kuso! How long was he in here for?! How long had his hands been there?!_ Even though Goku's face didn't look angry, it looked questionly at him. Vegeta shivered a little, not sure of what to make of the situation. Luckily for him, Goku started.

"Daijoubu desu ka, 'Geta?" he asked in a concerned voice. Goku didn't want to ask Vegeta about the pregnancy yet, as it might make the already high-strung ouji a little more stressed out. So he started with a different topic. It seemed to work, and Vegeta's tense shoulders dropped a little.

"Hai, daijoubu." He answered.

"What happened?" he asked, moving a little bit closer to his mate. "Did Chichi hurt you when she came to our house?" Vegeta shook his head, his eyes refusing to meet Goku's as he answered.

"Iie, she didn't." he said. There was silence.

"Then, what happened?" Vegeta swallowed a huge knot in his throat, knowing that this is what he had been anticipating. In order to tell Goku why he fled from the house, he would have to tell Goku that he was carrying his child. And he didn't want any harm done to him or the baby. Clearing his throat slightly and looking down at his feet as though there was something interesting in them, he began to tell Goku his story.

"Ka…Kakarot," he started off softly. "There's…there's something very important that I must tell you that I have omitted since we got together. I…I don't know if it'll change the way you think or fell about me but…you have to know." Goku nodded his head, inching a little bit closer.

"Okay." Vegeta swallowed again before opening his mouth and starting off.

"You see," he said, then paused. "I really don't know where to begin. Maybe I should start explaining my predicament.

"In our Saiyan culture, more than 97% of the population was males. It wasn't only our genes, but the fact that we, as Saiyan's, breed like that. We couldn't breed freely with the females of our population, as they were reserved only for royals…though I don't know why. So, normal offspring were born of…male. Certain males were able to reproduce and bear offspring, so in order to carrying on with the Saiyan population. 

"In the royals, however, no male could produce a child. They were all like the males of this planet. Barren and infertile. Yet…" he choked, not entirely sure if he was actually going to tell Goku this, but seeing as he had come this far, he had to. "I was.

"I was the only royal to ever been born a 'Ninshin Chuu no Otoko'. That means 'Pregnant Male'." He explained, knowing all too well that his mate had that familiar 'I-don't-have-a-clue-in-hell-what's-going-on' look. "I am able to produce babies like the females.

"I never knew about this. Not even when I was on board ship with Frieza. I had my mood swings and cycles like normal, but as far as I was concerned, it _was_ normal! I didn't think I could ever have children! But that changed when I fell in love with your brother," he said, almost fondly. "I had been with Raditz my whole life, and to finally admit to him that I care deeply was a huge step for me. And when I found out that I was going to bear his child, I was…amazed. At first, there was the shock that I could ever have offspring, but that all flew into the wind when I realised how wonderful it was.

"Sadly, the happiness did not last. Frieza found out and put me through so much torture, I lost my child." Goku felt his heart restrain at that. To him, it suddenly became clear why Vegeta was hiding it from him. Frieza obviously thought it was very unnatural and, like any creature would do when they encounter something unnatural, went on the attack and attempted to destroy it. Vegeta was frightened that Goku might do the same. But he was brought back from his reverie at the sound of his ouji's voice. "I was desolate. I was angry and hurt! Raditz did his best to console me, but it still hurt so much to lose something so valuable! I was now terrified of falling pregnant again, in case I had to suffer like that and lose another child again.

"That's why I fled our house," he said, coming back to the present tense. "I was so scared that Chichi was going to hurt me that I…I…I turned and ran. I didn't want to lose another…not again…"

At this point, Vegeta was in tears. He had just let out his most biggest secret, one that only he, Raditz and Frieza knew at one point in time, and now Goten and Trunks. He was half expecting some disgusted remark, either about him being to carrying babies or one about Goku's brother being his first lover and father to his lost child. But none came. Instead, a strong hand gently gripped his jaw and lifted his head to gazed up into the ebony eyes of his mate.

"Kakarot?" he asked, not sure of what was going to happen next.

"'Geta," he whispered. "Don't be afraid that I'm going to get upset because you're carrying a baby. I'm not angry. If anything, I'm overjoyed that I get to start another family with the person that I _truly_ love." He ran his thumb over Vegeta's cheek, wiping away the thin trails of tears. "I could never and would never leave you for anything in the world. I love you Vegeta because you are you. And that includes all those funny little Saiyan things that I don't have a clue about!" he said with a chuckle, causing a small smile to appear on Vegeta's lips.

"Arigato, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he leaned in for a hug, feeling very grateful that his koibito didn't explode in a fit of rage. Goku held him tight, rubbing his back gently.

"So, how far along are you?" he asked when he pulled back. Vegeta glanced down to his belly, watching with a happy smile and a warm funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as Goku ran his fingers around the tiny mound.

"Nearly two months now," he said, stroking Goku's hair, running each digit of his finger along each silky lock.

"Mattaku! You've been hiding it for that long?!" he asked incredulously. Vegeta just grinned. "Can you tell what gender it's going to be?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Iie, I can only feel him moving about." He cocked his head to one side as Goku looked up to him. "But I can tell you this, Goten wants it to be a little brother." Goku grinned.

"Figures, he wants to have a go at being the big brother this time." Vegeta chuckled as he shook his head. The smile suddenly fizzled off his face and was replaced with a very sincere look.

"Kakarot," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Goku pulled away and pushed himself up on his arms so that he was eye to eye with Vegeta. His ouji. His koibito. His mate. His.

"Thank you for understanding," Goku smiled.

"What is there to understand?" he asked. "I'm having a baby with the only person I've ever truly loved. And because I love you, it means everything to me." Tears welled up in Vegeta's eyes once again as he looked at his beloved.

Then, without warning, his launched himself into Goku's arms and held him tight. Goku didn't mind. In fact, he rather liked the new role he had to play. He got a chance to be a father this time. And with his true love.

"Aishiteru, tenshi no sora." He whispered softly, digging his nose deeper into the crook of Goku's neck as Goku rubbed shi back soothingly.

"Aishiteru, gaka no ouji."

Red: well, that's nearly the end of it, but not quite the end. Stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll get to see what the gender of the baby is and what they're gonna call it.

…and who's gonna deliver it! ^u^


	16. Thrice as nice

Red: Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the final chapter to this story! Sit back and enjoy!

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

Thrice as nice 

"Aw, come 'Geta-kun!" begged Goku as he wrapped his arms around his mate. Vegeta frowned as he growled lightly and gently wriggled out of Goku's grasp. Which was rather difficult considering that his stomach was as big and round as a beach ball.

"For the final time, Kakarot," he snapped. "Dame!"

It had been four months since Vegeta had told Goku about his pregnancy, and since then, everything had been going extremely well. Goku was so overjoyed, after he had come back home with Vegeta, he phoned everybody up to tell them the good news. Everyone was…surprised, to say the least. Krillin was incredibly stumped on how a male could bear a child, but decided not to question as his wife reminded him, very nicely, that they were aliens. Gohan wasn't exactly pleased at first, but once it had sunk in, he found it was quite exciting to be the oldest brother of a pureblooded Saiyan. Everyone else took it very well.

After that day, too, Goten had decided that he had had enough of living with Chichi. She was never really there in the first place, and he admitted to Goku that she had been with several different guys _after_ he came back from the dead. Though he couldn't say anything, as he didn't want to hurt his father's feelings. Goku nodded and said he understood, silently pondering on how he got tricked into the marriage in the first place. So Goten moved in with Goku and Vegeta. Trunks, not wanting to be left behind, also moved in. There was, after all, more than enough room, so the boys were more than welcome to stay. Vegeta had even mentioned, on more than one occasion, that Goku would have to start building extra rooms onto the house, as he didn't think that Goten and Trunks would like to share a room when they grow older. Not to mention that the baby would need a room of its own.

So, for four months now, they had all been living as a big, happy Saiyan family. All their friends often came to visit, especially Gohan and Juuhachi-gou. Gohan because he was going to be the big brother of a pureblood, Juuhachi-gou because she had grown rather fond of Vegeta. No one really knew how or why, but no one wanted to question either.

"Onegai, Vegeta-sama?" begged Goten as he waved a big slice of rich chocolate cake in front of Vegeta's nose. The rich heady scent was starting to get to him, but he wouldn't eat it.

"Dame!" he snapped again. "I told you, I'm not going to eat it!"

Three weeks ago, Goku and gotten all the Saiyan's together to plan a little party for Vegeta. He knew that Vegeta didn't know his birth date, as when he was born, it was unimportant at the time. Even though Vegeta told him it wasn't a big deal, Goku still couldn't help but feel that Vegeta should have one special day dedicated to him. A day where everyone around him would spoil Vegeta rotten! So, he picked the date of the first day Vegeta ever set foot on Chikyuu.

That morning, everything went as planned. Goten and Trunks had gotten up early and they prepared everything within a flash, Goten and Trunks doing most of the cooking seeing as they spent most of their time around Vegeta and had picked up pretty quick. Then, Gohan came around with their presents that he had kept with him, so as not to arouse Vegeta's suspicion, and helped Goku wrap them. At nine on the dot, Vegeta got up and, on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat, was met with the surprise of his life!

He was shocked at first to see that they had actually thought of him and that they actually did this for him, but that wore off into sheer delight as he was lavished with attention. Vegeta, in all his life, never once got a drop of the taste of being the centre of attention. And today, he relished in it.

But now, it was evening, and Vegeta was being extremely stubborn, as he didn't want to eat any more food. That worried all four Saiyan's, as all through the four months of pregnancy, Vegeta ate _far_ more than Goku! And today, Goku ate more than Vegeta.

"Papa," asked Trunks. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Vegeta growled as he turned his head to one side.

"Hai, daijoubu," he muttered. "I am full to the brim with food and I don't think I can eat any more! Onegai! Stop trying to feed me!" he huffed for a bit, but then calmed down once he saw the very sad looks on Goten and Trunks faces. "Look, I know you worked _especially_ hard to make this double layer chocolate and fudge ripple cake," he said as he dared to take a glance at the huge chocolate coated cake. "But I'm not hungry. The rest of your food had not only filled me up, but the baby as well! I swear, both of us will explode if you feed us any more!" Goten and Trunks cracked a little smile, happy to know that Vegeta wasn't dismissing their cooking and hard work.

"Don't worry about it, guys," said Gohan as he laid a hand on Trunks's hair and ruffled the soft lavender locks. "I'm sure Vegeta'll eat it tomorrow. So da, ne?" Vegeta smirked.

"Damn straight!" he said as he leaned back in his chair, his oversized shirt covering his belly nicely. "I'm going to eat every single slice and crumb!"

"Nani?!" yelped Goku. "What about me?!" Vegeta chuckled at the pouty face of his mate.

"I'm pregnant." He huffed before chuckling again and kissing Goku. "I'm just teasing. I'm definitely going to share it with all of you. Take it as my treat on spoiling me today." Goten and Trunks jumped about happily as Goku gave his mate a tight squeeze.

"So, did you like your presents, Vegeta-chan?" asked Gohan. He was rather starting to enjoy calling Vegeta with a pet name.

"Hai, I did," he said as he held up Gohan's gift; a box of brightly coloured chalks, three oriental calligraphy brushes and an ink stone. Gohan had heard, through both Goten and Goku's consistent chatter, that Vegeta was quite the artist. He had expected something like Dada or even Expressionism, but was quite fascinated that it looked something like from the early sixteen hundreds. 

"So, what are you going to do with them?" asked Goten as he hopped onto his knee.

"Vegeta's going to use them to create masterpieces again," said Goku, puffing himself up proudly at the fact that his beloved mate was extremely talented. "So da, ne?"

"Not actually," said Vegeta with a mischievous grin. "I'm first going to keep them for a while, looking at them so that I won't forget this day. Then I'm going to make each of you a picture with the gifts you have given me." Everyone in the room grinned. Vegeta may not have been eating much, but he was certainly in high spirits.

_So this is what the _real_ Vegeta that tousan keeps telling me about is,_ thought Gohan, finding that he was liking the ouji more and more as time went by.

Just then, there was a knocking at the backdoor. Everyone turned their heads as Goku walked to the door and answered it.

"Oh! Konbanwa, Piccolo-san!" he greeted. Indeed, there on the back step, was Piccolo.

"Konbanwa, Goku-san," he said. "Is Gohan here? Videl said I would find him here as you guys are having some sort of 'party' for Vegeta."

"Hai," Vegeta nodded. "We are. We're celebrating Vegeta's Fifteenth Birthday." Piccolo cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"Vegeta's…**_Fifteenth_** Birthday?" he asked.

"Well, ya see, 'Geta doesn't really know when he was born, as he was never told and no one celebrated his birthday before. So, we thought that we would give Vegeta a birthday. That being when he first came to Chikyuu." He explained, putting his hands behind his head in the typical 'Son' manner. Piccolo frowned that this, but nodded all the same.

"Hmm," he grunted. "Saa, it's good that Gohan's here. I was going to stop by to see how Vegeta was doing."

"He's doing great!" Goku said. "Why doncha come on in?" he asked, moving aside and opening the door even wider so that Piccolo could enter. He nodded his thanks as he walked into the room. But he stopped suddenly when his eyes settled on Vegeta, focusing obviously on the rounded belly. Vegeta looked up at him just as he cracked a grin.

"So," he said as he walked closer. "This is what pregnancy looks like." Vegeta blushed a deep crimson as he scowled up at the Namekian warrior.

"You should be last to talk, Namek!" he snapped. "You spit up eggs!" Piccolo just shook his head and grinned, not taking Vegeta's comment to heart.

"How far along are you?" Vegeta's blush receded a bit and he looked to the three hanyou's who were sitting by the other end of the table, chatting away.

"Nearly six months now," he said. "The baby will be due any day now."

"Hai," said Goku, walking up behind them with a tall glass of water for Piccolo. "I'm really looking forward to it! I can't wait to see if it's gonna be a girl or a boy!"

"It's gonna be a boy!" piped up Goten.

"Iie!" retorted Trunks. "It's gonna be a girl!" Goten scowled at his older counterpart.

"You're just saying that because you want to overpower her!" 

"Na-ah! I just know it's gonna be a girl!"

"Doushite?"

"'Coz papa's a royal, and only royals give birth to females, as they are rare!" Goten flustered at this, but still argued that it was going to be a boy.

"Yup, and what it's gonna look like," Goku said as he looked to the squabbling shounen. Piccolo took a sip of his water, nodding all along.

"Hmm," he said as he fixed his eyes on Vegeta again. "I know. That's the main reason why I wanted to see Vegeta. I'm interested in knowing how strong this kid is going to be."

"Considering that it's got the genes of a level 2 ouji and a level 3 third class," Vegeta said, cocking his head to one side in a thoughtful manner. "I'd say it'll knock the socks out of these hanyou." He looked over to the kid's; watching them as his comment went unnoticed because they were too busy arguing about what gender the baby was going to be.

Just then, something hit Vegeta. Right there, right in the middle of his gut. Right where the baby was. He gave a little groan, rubbing the cramping spot as he sought to sooth it. But then, it hit him again, harder this time. It was only once he was aching inside, did he realise what was happening.

_The baby,_ he thought, eyes suddenly going wide. _It's…it's coming!!_ "Uhh…Kakarot?" he called, bending a little to try and relieve the pain. But Goku was busy talking to Piccolo. "Kakarot!" he called, louder this time. But still, Goku did not notice. By this time, the cramps had gotten worse, and Vegeta could practically feel his muscles pulling and tugging within him involuntarily. "Kakarot!!" he cried, louder. Still no reply. Goku seemed _way_ too busy in talking about what he was going to do with his son than to pay attention to his ouji, who had now gone into labor.

"I bet you he's gonna turn Super Saiyan by the time he's three years old," he said. "I mean, with me and Vegeta training him, there's no way he won't! He's a pureblooded Saiyan! But that only after he's bor…"

"**_KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!_**" Vegeta screamed, his voice echoing around the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"'Geta?" asked Goku, suddenly taking note of his mate's condition. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Vegeta shook his head, his one hand gripping on his belly and the other gripping on to Goku's shoulder. His face had gone pale and he seemed to have started sweating.

"Ka…Kakarot," he panted. "The baby…it's coming!!"

On hearing that, the whole room went silence. Nothing could be heard except the panting of Vegeta as he sought to calm himself down. Which he was finding virtually impossible.

"You're…what?" Goku asked in a squeaky voice, not sure if he heard right.

"The…baby is…coming!" Vegeta gasped out. 

"'Geta, are you sure?" Vegeta grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"I'M IN FUCKING LABOR!!!" he yelled. "OF COURSE THE BABY IS FUCKING COMING!!!"

"So desu yo, tousan," Gohan said as he quickly made his way around the table to where Vegeta was. "He's in labor." Gohan remembered very well what a woman in labor was like: in a lot of pain, regretting ever doing it in the first place and vowing to have you castrated as soon as it was over. Vegeta would be no different.

"Well, what are we going to do?!" yelped Goku, obviously panicking. This was the moment he had been waiting for, ever since Vegeta told him that he was going to have his child. He had expected it but…NOT SO SOON!! "Gohan, do you know what to do?" he asked, hoping that those books that Chichi had forced him to study has _something_ on childbirth.

"Iie," he shook his head sadly as he stood by Vegeta's side. "I haven't a clue."

"Well, we've must do something!" yelped Trunks. "Papa's in labor and the baby is gonna come out!"

Piccolo, noticing that nobody was doing anything help Vegeta, decided to take control. He had never delivered a baby before, but if nobody was doing anything, he might as well try to help.

"Goku," he said. "Put Vegeta on the floor. Gohan, get warm water. Goten, get pillows for Vegeta's back and Trunks, get towels so we can deliver this baby." All four said Saiyan's looked at the Namek in shock.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" asked Goku curiously.

"Iie," he said as he took off his hat and cape. "But seeing as the rest of you are clueless on what to do, I might as well do _something_! Now hurry up and do as I said!" Immediately, they all rushed off to do what they had to.

Goku eased Vegeta onto the floor, supporting his back as he placed his mate between his legs so that Vegeta could recline and, hopefully, give birth to the baby easily. Goten returned a few seconds later with a bunch of feather down pillows for Vegeta, placing them by Vegeta's back and his sides. Trunks returned, too, with the white towels.

Piccolo went down on his knees and pulled off Vegeta's sweatpants before parting his legs and placing the towels between them. Goku glared up at the Namek.

"You had better not smile while you're doing this," he warned.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE KAKAROT I'M IN AGONY!!!!" Vegeta screamed at his mate before tossing his head back in pain as another contraction hit. Piccolo just shook his head.   
"I'm asexual, Goku," he assured the Saiyan. "I'm not about to oogle his privates while helping bring your child into the world."

"You had better not," he growled.

By now, everyone had come back from what they were doing and were all crowed around Vegeta, ready to support him.

"Okay, listen well, Vegeta," Piccolo instructed. "I don't know much about baby delivering as I'm not a doctor or a midwife. All I know is that you have to push the baby out and I have to help you, okay?" Vegeta nodded his head, too much in pain to formulate and answer. "Right, now breathe in and out and use your muscles to push the baby out…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING??!!" he screamed.

"Gohan, get a cold clothe for Vegeta." Goku instructed his oldest son, as Vegeta was sweating a lot. Gohan nodded and made for the kitchen sink.

All through the while of Vegeta's pants and shouts of pain, Goten and Trunks watched with wide eyes. Both were nervously anticipating the arrival of their new sibling, and watched as Vegeta's face scrunched up as he pressed with his muscles again.

"That's great, 'Geta!" Goku cheered his mate on, hoping that it would somehow help Vegeta. "Come on, keep it up!"

"I think I see its head," Piccolo said. "It's almost there! All right, Vegeta," he instructed. "Give me one last push and then the baby will be out."

"Come on, 'Geta," Goku said, placing a soft kiss on Vegeta's temple. "You heard that. Just one last push and it's over."

"Ka…karot!" he cried out, before pressing one last time. 

There was a shout of pain, silence, and then the wail of a baby.

"It's out, it's out!" said Piccolo, gathering the bloody bundle.

"Did you hear that, 'Geta?" asked Goku as Goten and Trunks jumped for joy. "It's over!"

"Iie!" cried Vegeta as he continued to pant. Everyone stopped as they looked at him.

"Nani?" asked Gohan as he leaned over Piccolo's shoulder, glancing at the wailing child before looking back up at the ouji. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm…I'm not done yet!" he cried, tears practically streaming down his eyes. "I'm still in labor! There's another one on the way!!" 

There was silence once again.  
"Twins," Goku muttered, somewhat hysterically. "I'm gonna have twins…"

"Fine, there's another one on the way," Piccolo said, handing the first born to Gohan. "Clean him off and wrap him up," he said before turning back to Vegeta. "Okay now, just like we did before. Push!"

Vegeta did as he was told, trying to force the pain out. But when it had pushed all he could for that moment, he fell back on Goku, panting and crying.

"Kaka…rot," he whimpered, feeling more than a little sore on the inside. "I…I don't want to be pregnant anymore!" Goku hushed Vegeta as he wiped the cold cloth over his sweaty brow.

"It's all right, 'Geta," he said. "It'll soon be over. I'm here and so are Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo. We're all here to help you." He placed a kiss on his mate's temple again, feeling his ouji's skin burn with fever. "I promise, that once you're finished here, I won't ever have sex with you again…"

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!" he screamed. "JUST BECAUSE I'M HAVE TWINS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I'M ABOUT TO STOP GETTING FUCKED AFTERWARDS!!!!" Goku's eyes widened as did everyone else's. Piccolo just shook his head.

_Too much information,_ he thought to himself as he continued to help Vegeta. "Vegeta, I see the top of its head! Do as you did before and give me one last push!"

"See there," Goku said as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta. "It'll all be over soon." Vegeta took in a deep breath before clamping his stomach muscles and pushing with all his might, Goku supporting him all the while. 

Once again, Vegeta let out a shout of pain as the baby was born and there was a large amount of wailing as it took its first breath. Piccolo gave a small smile as he looked at Gohan's pale face.

"Doushita?" he asked.

"Na…nan demo nai," he whimpered, obviously feeling very lightheaded because of watching Vegeta give birth. He could stand it if it was only one baby that was coming out…but it was two! _At least it's over and done with…_ he thought, sighing gladly. 

But he was wrong.

"Nnnggg…" Vegeta groaned again.

"Doushita, Vegeta-chan?" asked Goten, watching his face scrunch up in pain again. Everyone else looked at him with wide eyes, silently begging him that it's not what they thought it was.

"Vegeta?" asked Gohan. "Surely…"

"I'm not done…yet!" he panted, the contractions getting even worse. "There's…there's another! I'm…I'm going to…have…another baby!!" This time, there was no room for silence. Gohan's immediately rolled up and he hit the deck, totally unconscious!

"Gohan!" yelped Goten. Just then, Goku dropped back too. He wasn't really sure if it was joy or shock from having so many kids at once, but his poor brain and body couldn't handle it. His arms gave way under him just as he blacked out. Vegeta could feel this, and everyone heard the loud 'thunk' as his head hit the floor.

"KAKAROT!!!" he shrieked, more than a little unhappy that his mate deiced to pass out now. "NOT NOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~"

"Kuso!" Piccolo cursed as he made his way around to Goku. "Trunks, see if you can try to revive Gohan! I'm going to try and wake Goku up!"

"Kakarot," Vegeta whimpered, not too pleased with the way things were turning out now. "Onegai…wake up."

Goten watched as Piccolo hung behind Vegeta, slapping Goku's face in the hopes of waking him up. Goten knew as well as Piccolo that without Goku's support, Vegeta was going to panic and that would cause problems for the last infant. There were already two wailing bundles on the tiled floor and the third was on its way.

_If Piccolo-san isn't there to help 'Geta-sama,_ he thought as he watched Vegeta pant and moan, the sweat increasing even more as he struggled to push the child out by himself. _Then 'Geta-sama could hurt both himself and the baby!!_ Goten swallowed nervously. He knew what he was implying by thinking this. But Vegeta was his parent, first by being his kaasan and tousan rolled into one, and now his kaasan. He didn't want anything to happen to his family, not someone he loved so much. _Looks like I gotta do it…_

Grimacing, he moved to the front of Vegeta and kneeled before his parted legs. Almost at once, Goten nearly lost all the food he had ate that day! He had never seen anything like it in his whole life!

_So this is where babies come from,_ he thought as he looked at the bloody mess, his stomach doing very awkward twists and flips. Reaching out with shaky hands, he leaned closer and closer until his hands were placed just by the birth canal. 

"Go…ten?" he heard a shaky voice. He lifted his head up to see Vegeta, reclining back against the unconscious Goku, staring at him. His face looked pale and sweaty, though his cheeks were flushed from the effort of pushing life into the world. It was within that space of time that Goten made up his mind.

_Hai! I AM going to deliver this baby for Vegeta-sama!_ He thought determinedly. _Vegeta-sama trusts me. He would not ask me if I am sure I want to do this if he didn't. I'll do my best for you, 'Geta-sama! I'll help you!_

Wordlessly, Goten asked Vegeta to help him. To push with his muscles like he did with Piccolo. At the time, no one noticed that Goten was silently helping Vegeta and the ouji in turn was cooperating, but at that point in time, no one particularly cared. Goten was doing his best to keep all his food down, as it was very sickening to see blood and other sorts of fluids ooze out from Vegeta. But he kept swallowing, keeping his mind focused on the task at hand.

Then, he saw it. He didn't know what it was at first, as it looked solid and kind of fuzzy. Only after a pained yell did he realise what it was. It was the head of his last sibling.

"'Ge-ge-'Geta-sama!" he called out. "I-I see its head!" he looked up to the pained and sweat drenched face of his ouji. "Come on, 'Geta-sama! One last push! Onegai…"

"Go…ten," he panted, cracking a tiny smile. He couldn't believe this. Another Son male was helping him. Just when he had thought that he was going to struggle to bring his last child into the world, there was another Son helping him. _Just like Bardock did when I was a chibi,_ he thought, somewhat amused. _And like his father. Must run in the family…_

"'Geta-sama?" Goten asked, noticing that Vegeta was struggling to say something else apart from his name. Vegeta opened his shaking mouth, ignoring the pain in his arms as he held himself up.

"Go…ten…kun," he panted. "A…ri…ga…to…gozai…ma…shi…taaAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" tossing his head back, he pushed with all his might and with the last little bit of energy he had. Goten braced himself as he prepared to catch the baby.

Silence. 

Then the wail of another baby.

"'Geta-sama!" cried Goten happily as he held the bloody bundle in his arms, dirtying his white outfit. "You did it! You did it!"

"Papa!" cried Trunks happily as he totally forgot about Gohan and ran over to see the baby Goten delivered. Even Piccolo cracked a small smile as he stood up and walked over to the other wailing chibi's, deciding to ignore Goku as he wasn't going to wake up any time soon and there were now babies to be taken care of. Vegeta just smiled and lay back on his unconscious mate, exhausted but very happy nonetheless.

"Oooooh…" Goku moaned as he sat up. "Koko wa…?" He blearily opened his eyes to see that he was in the living room. Light rays of sun were streaming through the slits in the white curtains, indicating that it was already morning. He untangled his legs from the red quilt and swung them over to the floor. The back of head felt sore, and he barely remembered anything that had happened last night. "What happened to me?" he asked aloud.

"You passed out," came a gruff voice. Goku looked up to see Piccolo standing in the doorway, a food tray in his hands. Goku cocked an eyebrow at the sight and Piccolo blushed a deep violet at the assumption. "I didn't make this for you!! Goten did! I'm just bringing it in!" Goku shook his head as he chuckled, slightly amused at the Namek's reaction. He placed the food in front of the Saiyan, but Goku made no move to eat. In fact, he looked up at Piccolo with a confused frown on his face.

"Hey, Piccolo," he asked. "What happened last night?" Piccolo frowned, somewhat disapprovingly. Even though he was a Namek, he still thought that the birth of one's offspring would be something that would be engraved in one's mind forever. Goku seemed to have forgotten it.

"Well," he started. "You were having a party, doing things you normally do at party's," he smirked at Goku's sour expression. He could tell that he didn't like the sarcastic way in which he was going about telling him what happened, but it somehow amused him to no end. "Then, I came around to see Gohan, we had a talk and then Vegeta went into labor."

On mentioning Vegeta's going into labor, Goku suddenly leapt to his feet. He wasn't quite sure on why he passed out, though he had a sneaky suspicion it was partly because of the stress he and his mate were under, and partly because of the champagne. 

"Vegeta!" he cried, but Piccolo grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. 

"Settle down, Goku," he told the new father. "Vegeta is fine and well, and is still sleeping. He's still recuperating after giving birth so many times." Goku nodded, completely understanding. But then, another thought hit him.

"Umm…ano? Piccolo-san?" he asked tentively. "How…many babies did 'Geta-kun have?" Piccolo smirked, inwardly debating on whether to tease Goku or to tell him straight out. But after last night, he didn't really feel like watching the tall Saiyan pass out again.

"Only three," Goku sighed, showing his relief.

"Thank Kami-sama!" he said, pushing his messy bangs out from his eyes. "After number two, I didn't think it would ever end!" Piccolo shook his head again. "Where's Goten and Gohan? And Trunks?"

"Gohan is still sleeping, Goten is in the kitchen and Trunks is looking after his father and the babies." He said, assuring Goku that someone was looking out for his mate.

Just then, Gohan walked by. He was wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Ohayo, Gohan-chan!" greeted Goku merrily. Gohan rubbed his eyes blearily and ran his hands through his messy ebony locks.

"Mm…ohayo tousan to Piccolo-san," he greeted as he flopped down next to his father. "How did you sleep?"

"Uh…I guess okay," Goku chuckled, grinning sheepishly as he placed one hand behind his head. "How did you sleep?" Gohan shrugged.

"Good," he said. "I woke up about an hour after Vegeta had finished giving birth. Mattaku! Did he look a mess!" Goku shook his head sympathetically. "Though, I must say, he looks a lot better than Videl after she gave birth to Pan, and he had _triplets_!" Goku grinned.

"Hai, shiteru!" he beamed. "I can't wait to see them…"

"Then I'm sure you'd like to see them now," said Goten as he stuck his head around the corner. "Trunks said Vegeta is awake and ready to receive visitors!" Before any of them could say anything, Goku was already on his feet and speeding on to his room.

He came to a halt at the door, knowing that Vegeta wouldn't be too pleased if he suddenly burst in, no matter how enthusiastic he was about seeing his offspring. Knocking gently, he waited only a moment before Trunks's crystal blue eyes peered out from the crack in the door.

"Oh, Goku!" he said excitedly. "Tousan definitely wants to see you! Come on in!" Trying to contain his excitement, Goku walked in. At the first sight of his mate and his children, his eyes welled up with tears and his insides were doing rather pleasant squirms of delight.

Vegeta was lying on the bed in an oversized t-shirt, feeding one of the babies. The other two were lying next to him, fast asleep. He didn't hear Goku come in until he heard his voice.

"'Geta?" Vegeta looked up and smiled when he saw the sort of bewildered, yet happy, face of his mate. Tentively, Goku walked towards him, eyes never leaving him. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his mate. Vegeta just smiled. He knew what Goku was thinking.

"Hai, Kakarot," he said as he gently took the bottle from the baby's mouth. "You can hold her." Goku, who still looked like he was in a trance, took the whimpering bundle. Tearing his eyes away from his koi, Goku looked down at the round and chubby face of his child. The chibi, who was whimpering at first, calmed down and gazed at its father with wide eyes. 

"Kawaii," he whispered before leaning over to his mate and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai," he nodded, picking up the other two and leaning in close to his mate and third child. "Daijoubu."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bardock!" called Vegeta as he placed the last bowl of tempura on the table. "Vegeta! Vegetto! Come on in! It's lunch time!" Goku grinned at his mate, his eyes drinking lustfully in the image of Vegeta wearing nothing but an apron. He was just about to get up from his chair when Vegeta snapped at him, "Oh no you don't!" he said, back still facing Goku. "Sit down." Goku pouted.

"No fair, koi!" he grumbled. "How did you know what I was gonna do?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Because I'm dressed in just an apron and I know how your mind works." He said with a wink. "Maybe a little later when the chibi's are having their nap, ne?" Goku could not help but smirk as well. "As for the meantime; wipe that hentai look off your face! The chibi's are going to wonder what's going on through your head."

Just then, two young Saiyans' entered the kitchen, their deep brown tails swaying behind them as they made their way over to their kaasan.

"Kaasan! Kaasan!" cried a Goku clone. "Guess what we found?"

"Shinai," he said as he ruffled their hair. "Nani?"

"We found a dragon's nest!" cried the mini-Vegeta. "Wanna go see?"

"Mm…not now. Let's first eat lunch and then we'll go have a look." The two nodded their heads and made their way to the table. "Are? Where's Vegetto?" he asked. The happy smile on Goku's face also fell as soon as he realised that his only daughter wasn't there.

"Bardock, Vegeta," he asked the other two. "Do you know where your imouto is?" Bardock shook his head, but Vegeta nodded.

"Hai," he said. "She said she was going to get something for kaasan." Bardock frowned at his younger brother.

"Nani?" he questioned. "She did?" Vegeta scowled in the typical royal manner at his older brother. 

"So da yo!" he snapped. "You were just too busy staring at the dragons to hear what she was saying!"

"Where did she go?" asked Vegeta as he moved to Goku. Chibi Vegeta shrugged.

"She didn't say." Vegeta cast a very worried look at Goku who instantly got the message.

All three Saiyan chibi's were two years old. Despite the fact that they were Saiyan's, they were still chibi's and therefore still vulnerable to all sorts of dangers. Bardock, the clone of his father, was the oldest of the triplets. Vegeta, a clone of Vegeta, was the second oldest. Vegetto, the only girl and the carbon copy of their porunga-fused form, was the baby of the three. And the most adventurous.

"Kakarot," he gave a little whimper, one that went completely unnoticed by the other two. Goku nodded his head and got up. Before he walked out, he gave Vegeta an assuring glance.

"Don't worry," he said as he opened the front door. "I'm sure she's…OOOOOOFF!!!" 

"Tousan!" cried Bardock. Chibi Vegeta just sniggered.

"It's Vegetto," he said with a smirk. Goku looked down and, indeed, there sitting on the front porch, was his little girl. He smiled at first, but then it was replaced with a frown.

"Vegetto," he scolded. "Where have you been?" She grinned sheepishly at him as she rubbed the back of her head in the typical Son manner.

"Eto…playing?" she asked. His frown deepened.

"Vegetto," he said in a low tone. She sighed as she got to her feet and stood before him, head bowed in an almost ashamed way. She was thoroughly wet, as though she had fallen into a river, but smelt suspiciously salty. "Doko ni?" She sighed in defeat.

"I took Kinto'un and went to the sea," she admitted. 

"What for?" he asked, but before Vegetto could reply, Vegeta whisked her inside.

"Don't make her anymore late for lunch than she already is!" he snapped. "The food's getting cold and I doubt either you or Vegetto are going to enjoy eating cold tempura!" Nodding, Goku followed Vegetto and Vegeta inside, sitting at his place at the table as Vegeta placed Vegetto in hers. "So," he asked, once everyone had started to dig in. "Would you mind telling us why you are late and wet?"

"And smelling icky like sea salt," tittered Bardock. Vegetto glared at him before turning to her parent's.

"I took Kinto'un and went to the sea to get something for you, kaasan," she said.

"Suck up," he muttered again. Vegetto's grip on her hashi tightened and her eyes twitched, but she ignored him.

"What were you going to go get?" asked Goku, a little curious as to why his youngest child would want to go out so far to get a gift for his mate. Vegetto blushed as she fiddled around with her food.

"Eto…I can't really say," she admitted. "All I can say now that it's part of a big present for kaasan."

"Hai! It's for your tanjobi!" piped up Bardock. Vegetto glared at him with hateful eyes.

"Bardock!" she shrieked. "Why'dyu go an' do that!!?? It was supposed to be a surprise for kaasan!!" Bardock smirked as chibi Vegeta just shook his head, ignoring his siblings. 

"That wasn't very nice, Bardock," berated Goku. "You mustn't spoil Vegetto's surprise."

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "So what if Vegetto's making him a bo…"

"URASAI!!!!!" Vegetto shrieked as she brought a plate down on Bardock's head. Goku flinched at the painful images, Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples and chibi Vegeta burst out in peels of laughter.

"Vegetto to Bardock," said Vegeta in an exasperated tone. "Onegai shimasu. Stop annoying each other. You're beginning to give me a headache." Vegetto and Bardock bowed their heads in shame, feeling rather guilty for upsetting their kaasan.

"Gomen nasai," they apologized. "We'll stop fighting now." Chibi Vegeta gave a little snort of disbelief, and both cast narrowed eyes at the middle sibling.

"Vegetto," Goku said, catching all three's attention. "We know you only do these things out of curiosity and because you want to do something, but please, it worries us when you suddenly disappear and return looking like you were in a fight." She bowed her head again.

"Gomen nasai. I'll try to be good from now on." Vegeta gave a little smile, knowing how slim the chances of that were going to be.

"And the same goes for you two guys," Goku said, looking at his sons. "Even though Vegetto is the youngest, you seem to follow her." Chibi Vegeta snorted again and Bardock just blushed

By three, all three chibi Saiyan's were waiting at the front door, waiting for their big brother's to come home from school. They were also very excited because Gohan was coming over too. It was a very rare occasion that their oldest brother would visit them, as he was always too busy with his studies, and whenever he did come, they made sure to spend as much time with him as possible. After all, he may look like a bit of a weed, but family is still family.

Each one was sitting eagerly on the couch, tails wagging excitedly, even Chibi Vegeta's. Vegeta walked by them, frowning slightly before shaking his head and walking to the kitchen, muttering something about being 'just like Kakarot'. Just then, the door clicked open. Three pairs of ears pricked up at the sound and three tails bristled excitedly. Three noses even twitched as they tested the air for new scent of vanilla, cinnamon and lavender. Their suspicions were confirmed when a loud voice called out.

"Tadaima!" As quick as they could, each Saiyan chibi scrambled to their feet to go and greet their older brothers.

"Onii-chan!!" they cried happily as they flew into the arms of their favorite brother. Bardock running to Gohan, chibi Vegeta running to Trunks and Vegetto running to Goten. Everyone could see why chibi Vegeta preferred Trunks and Bardock Gohan, as they were very familiar in every way. Vegetto and Goten were the only odd pairing, but it wasn't that odd at all. Goten and Vegetto only had a very close bond because Goten had brought Vegetto into the world when Vegeta was giving birth. Since then, they have been practically inseparable.

"Konnichiwa, Bardock-chan," greeted Gohan as he took off his glasses and picked the chibi up. "Did ya miss me?" 

"So da yo!" exclaimed Bardock as he nodded his head vigorously. "You hardly come over so it's hard _not_ to miss you!" Gohan just chuckled as he placed him on the floor again.

"Do you guys have any homework?" asked chibi Vegeta, hoping that his two other brothers were free for that afternoon. Even though the triplets had each other to play with, they found it was far better to spend their time with an older and wiser Saiyan. But not too old. Vegeta often commented to Goku that this was natural Saiyan behavior, as the toddlers always wanted to learn from their older siblings, as they were far closer in age than they were to the parent's.

"Iie," said Goten as he ruffled Vegetto's already messy hair. "We made sure to do all our homework before school ended so that we could play with you guys."

"Hai," nodded Trunks as he walked over to the couch and placed his bag down. "We've been so busy this week, we didn't get to play with you at all. So, today, we're taking special time-out to have some good old fashioned Saiyan fun!" At this, all three chibi's broke out into loud whoops and cries of delight.

"Alright, you lot," said Vegeta as he came back into the room. "Settle down. You can't go out if you're going to misbehave yourselves." The chibi's immediately quietened down. "Yoshi." He turned his attention to Gohan. "So good to see you here. Did you finally manage to get off work?"

"Hai, 'Geta-chan," Gohan nodded, blushing sheepishly. "Videl wasn't too pleased, but there was nothing she could do to stop me."

"So da yo!" Bardock said as he puffed himself up. "You hardly visit us, anyways!"

"Not only that," Trunks said as a tiny Vegeta clambered onto his shoulders. "But family is family."

"And Saiyan's have a tight bonding with their family, so desu ne, Okaasan?" chirped Vegetto. Vegeta smiled at the very childliness of her actions.

"So desu ne," he said with a nod. "Saa, I suggest that if you want to spend the rest of the afternoon watching your onii-chan spar, then you'd best get moving. Remember, by sunset at the latest!"

"Hai, Okaasan!" chirped three chibi's and two teens.

"Shimpai ja nai," assured Gohan. "I'll make sure that they get home on time." Vegeta nodded and watched as all six left the house eagerly, speeding off to the far side by the mountains to watch a good fight.

A few minutes after they had left, Vegeta had just turned to get his paints to do some work when a voice called out to him. 

"'Geta-chan," Goku called. "Have the kids left yet?" Smirking, Vegeta's attention turned from painting to another form of art. He walked to his bedroom and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, watching Goku as he fumbled with a camera.

"Kakarot?" he asked. "Nani yatten no?" Goku turned at him and grinned.

"Nan demo nai," he said with a cheeky grin, as though he was hiding something. Vegeta frowned. He knew Goku a little too well, and whenever that smile decided to pop up, it usually meant that Goku was plotting something bad. Well, not that bad…

"Feh," he snorted. "If it was nothing then why are you grinning at me like that?" Goku just grinned again as he leaned towards Vegeta.

"If you come and sit next to me," he said in a very teasing, yet promising, tone. "I'll show you." Ordinarily, Vegeta would've just huffed and demanded that if Goku _didn't_ tell him what he was doing with the camera, he wasn't coming anywhere near him. But with the kids out of the house, Vegeta knew this was his one and only chance to get what he had been missing out on for three weeks. And being around the big, sexy Earth raised Saiyan and not being able to touch him just made the matters worse. Without another thought, Vegeta walked over to Goku, shutting the door and locking it.

"Fine, I'm sitting," he said. "Now will you tell me?" Goku grinned even more that the quaver in Vegeta's voice. He knew he was trying to mask the excitement that was coursing through his body, but Goku didn't blame him. After all, it had been three weeks since he had last got his hands on his ouji, and that was only because Trunks and Goten were staying at Capsule Corp and the chibi's were fast asleep in their room.

_And this time,_ he thought as he placed his camera down and turned to his mate with lust-lidded eyes. _I'm going to make sure that every second with him counts._ Bringing his hands up, he gently caressed Vegeta's cheek, admiring the soft, silky feel of it under his calloused hands. Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth, a soft purr going at the back of his throat. Cupping his hands on Vegeta's chin, he lifted his ouji's head up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. But after a few seconds, it was anything _but_ soft! No sooner had Vegeta opened his mouth and given access to his mate did Goku start to ravage him. Vegeta didn't mind in the least. In fact, this was exactly what he wanted.

In their passionate kiss, both failed to notice that Goku had pushed him onto the bed and was now lying on top of the lithe ouji, both their clothes unbuttoned and open. Vegeta looked into the burly warrior's eyes, smiling at the love held within them. Hitching his breath as Goku started to nip and nibble on his neck, Vegeta tried to clear his mind to ask his question again.

"S-so, Kakarot," he started, trying to ignore just how good those talented hands were. "What is t-the camera for?" Goku pulled back, admiring the way that his mate never left an issue alone and how cute he looked with a splash of pink across his nose.

"Us," he said. "You see, 'Geta-chan," he began to explain as he dipped and gave a soft kiss on Vegeta's chest, smirking at the way he arched up to meet his hot lips. "You know how we hardly seem to have any time to each other anymore, and you know how much I love your fabulous, sexy body," Vegeta gave a yelp as Goku gave a light nip on his side. "And you know that I can't go long without you." Vegeta gasped out as he felt a hot, wet tongue trace his lower abs, feeling the soft denim of his jeans slide down and off his legs.

"Y-your p-point is?" he asked, trying very hard to keep to the conversation, even though his mind was chanting: _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…_

"I thought we could make things more…interesting." He said. Vegeta's eyes swiftly opened as he jerked up. 

"You mean you're going to take pornographic pictures??!" he yelped. Goku chuckled as he shook his head, gently pushing his mate back down.

"Iie, not hentai," he said as he resumed his ministrations. "I just thought that maybe, this time, I should try a different medium instead of paint. I thought I might take up photography." Vegeta caught on. Like the first time they made love. 

Vegeta sat up quickly, pulling away from Goku. He gave a slight pout, but it turned into delight once he saw that Vegeta was setting himself up. Laying lazily on the pillows like the true royal that he is, Vegeta propped his head on one hand and smirked sexily.

"Saa?" he asked huskily. "How do you want me?" Goku smirked too as he set up the camera and crawled towards his mate. Just as the first photo was taken, he got on top of Vegeta and gave him a deep and searing kiss.

"Aishiteru, Gaka no Ouji."

oO~ Owari ~Oo


	17. Thanks from the Author

Aishiteru Gaka no Ouji 

****

Thanks from the author 

Yappa!! Arigato gozaimashita minna-san!! Thank you very much for supporting me through the whole of my story! I really enjoyed writing this, as well as getting cool reviews for me to keep writing on! Hehehe…

I really love the way people actually got involved in my story, especially when Chichi arrived on the scene. Man! I also got so mad when I was typing; I almost smashed the keys in on my computer! Tousan wasn't too happy though… But, yeah, I did kinda get carried away myself.

I must apologise, anyways. Gomen nasai for not updating as much as I should've, but I am now in my final year of high school, and the teachers are trying to turn me into a study freak. Which I am anything _but_!! I know I took three weeks to update the final chapter and I know it's not up to scratch and everything, but it's _really_ long! I just had so many ideas in my head, I didn't know how to put them all out at once!

C. Vegeta: *popping out of nowhere* Hai! You made me the middle baby!

Eep! Where in all the four corners of hell did you come from??!!

C. Vegeta: It doesn't matter! *scowling* Why did you make me the middle??!

Erm…I can't tell you. I do have a reason for it, but I just can't say.

Bardock: *also popping out of nowhere* She's thinking of a sequel.

Vegetto: *popping out of nowhere and hitting Bardock over the head* Urasai, baka!!

*sweatdrop* Uhh…thanks, Vegetto?

Vegetto: *thumbs up* Daijoubu!

Geez…I really gotta lay off the coffee late at night when I'm trying to finish an essay. I swore I saw Bardock, chibi Vegeta and Vegetto.

Vegeta: _*again_ popping out of nowhere* You did.

*author's eyes bug out* Too…much…coffee. *coughing* Erm…where did you come from?

Vegeta: *shrugs* How should I know? I just came here to get the chibi's!

Hai! By the way everyone, did you like my idea for Vegeta's kids? Three at once, kinda funny considering that Goku passed out. Hehehehe…

Goku: *_once again_ popping out of nowhere* You're a mean, nasty lady who loves nothing more than to watch me suffer, hook me up with Vegeta and watch me fuck him senseless.

Vegeta: KAKAROT!! Not in front of the kids!!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! No more!! I can't take anymore!! Too many Saiyan's!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs away, screaming*

Saiyan's: *stare*

Bardock: Umm…is she always like that?

Vegeta: Iie. It's just the stress of so much work and so little time to write that's getting to her.

Vegetto: *shakes head* Anyways, seeing as Kasei-san isn't here, I may as well read out the list of those who supported and reviewed her work:

BlackDragonFury

Anime Redneck

LizBethy

KCbakeneko

Vegeta2J

Cygna

Saiyajin-Neko

Tatoosh

Saggi the Dark Clown

Hecate 18

Jay Goose

Lady Frightmare

Midnight-flame-Princess

Mistress of the Lake

Mrs Passionate

a-drop-of-rain

vice17

AceRimmer

Lil' Miss Moira

RedHairedSaiyanGirl

Blue Abomination

yaoi-engel

Quoth Aurora

I luv Vege

kitarrear

Kurosaisei

the-only-sabi-san

Chro Naritaka

Kirei/GoticPoet3

Vilranda

Saiyajin Peach 18

pixelgoddess 

Icy Flame

Venchen

Psycho Idiot

Saiko Senshi

Yuoshi-Yuy

MahemMudvayne666

Meliza Mac

fire goddess5

QueenSaiyan

Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta

LadySolariz2005

MiraiGee-Chan

lantisluver7 

Midnight Lilly

Athena53

Chibi-Senshi-007

Geta's Princess

Vegetto: Kasei-san says 'Arigato gozaimashita' and, we too, say thank you very much. We hope you have enjoyed this story.

C. Vegeta: And now, if you don't mind, we've got to take Kasei-san to the mental hospital. 

Too…much…coffee…too…much…work…

Saiyan's: *sweatdrop*

C. Vegeta: Anyways, if y'all want a sequel to this, just give a review and give us your ideas. We're all too happy to oblige. 

~oO@ Red sits in a corner whimpering. Goku walks over, grabs her by her foot and drags her off stage. C. Vegeta, Bardock and Vegetto follow as Vegeta closes the curtains @Oo~


End file.
